


《TAEGI BOX》2.0

by Poem_ss



Category: taegi - Fandom, 飞咻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poem_ss/pseuds/Poem_ss
Kudos: 3





	《TAEGI BOX》2.0

《花言巧语》  
Poem-ss

闵玧其快被搞疯了。

发情期刚过好不容易散架的身子能好好休养一阵子，金泰亨却丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思，吵着闹着要做，可闵玧其哪还吃得消。

当初在社交软件上滑到金泰亨信息以后满意加入了喜欢列表，他也没想过这位有着数十万Omega关注的热榜第一会真的和他联系，最后自然是入了虎穴一去不返。

“今晚不许。”

闵玧其警告完对方便爬上了床，刚裹好自己那人猛地扑了过来，金泰亨把人压进怀里抱着，明明是隔了一层被子，可闵玧其是真真切切感受到那人强烈的欲望，额头微卷的发掩住了那人如狼似虎要吃人的眼神，笑嘻嘻咧着嘴好一张人畜无害的脸蛋。

“宝宝，我是真的想要。”

闵玧其翻了个白眼，没好气回道：“你哪天不想要？”

“嘿嘿嘿”

闵玧其忽然惊恐地睁大了眼，什么时候变硬的...怎么这样都能顶着自己的小腹，金泰亨是真疯了吧...？

“呀！！！ ”

闵玧其被顶着不适，想要翻个身，被子却被直接扯了开，初秋降温房里不够暖和，闵玧其迅速抱胸裹住自己，哪知道那人刚洗完澡身上还火热着带些水汽，就这么直直贴了上来，闵玧其简直要疯。

熟能生巧利索扒了裤子，金泰亨握着身下粗胀得玩意就要肥圆屁股间的深处里送，顶端刚刚蹭着布料早就有些发红，闻着被标记过属于自己的Omega的好闻味道，更是情难自已渗出的腺液更是一下让小穴敏感长开了口。金泰亨很得意身下这一具已经被调教得甚好的白里泛着羞红的肉体，明明是过了发情期，却还是瞬间就认出了自己，迫不及待要吃进去。

“还说不想要？”

闵玧其根本猜不到自己会这么容易被调弄得情动，扭着腰双腿缠上金泰亨精壮的腰，这时候矜持已经变得苍白，闵玧其喜欢接吻，又不愿主动就这么若即若离在身上人唇边轻轻喘气，年下哪是受得了撩拨的性子，立刻就吻住了，两人一交缠就再也没有退路可言了。

手一往下探就触摸到了那处柔软，这段时间闵玧其不知道被清洗了多少次，下面是磨破又抹上药膏被继续使用，金泰亨这次倒是下手轻了点，拇指蹭上去按揉起来，Omega的身子似乎是天生设计给Alpha的，根本无需润滑金泰亨等着小口张开的时机立马就挺着腰冲顶。闵玧其只觉得腰也敏感得不得了，自己的那根东西耷拉着被紧贴的两人压在腹间，金泰亨一挺动那一处就被摩擦着，闵玧其哼哼唧唧腾出手来要安慰下那小家伙，却被金泰亨发现立即制止。

“呜哼…我想射了……”

“宝宝好坏，怎么能自己一个人先射呢？”

金泰亨忽然大力抽插起来，身下的人甚至连吻都顾不上接了，只想将欲望发泄出口，下面的甬道也许是因为想要射精变得狭窄起来，紧紧吸着金泰亨的柱体不肯松口，一拔出就迅速裹着性器不让脱离，金泰亨没想到今晚的闵玧其如此渴望自己，更是双手摸上停着的胸膛，捏住那两颗红粒揉搓起来，闵玧其更是疯狂呻吟起来。

“别…哈啊啊！！！”

根本没注意那人眼角都湿润，金泰亨操得一下比一下狠，那两处殷红的点仿佛是青色开关，闵玧其皱着眉喊得越来越娇嗔，忽然间蹭到一处软肉，金泰亨龟头都酥爽得一颤，更是激动得要往里面撞。

“金哈啊啊泰亨！嗯哼啊啊啊饶了我…!”

发情期的时候尝过一次甜头，两人都不知道生殖腔被打开了直接就那么继续做，直到闵玧其忽然腹痛才发觉到是那人操进了生殖腔里，哭着喊着要人出去，金泰亨第一次也发了慌，老老实实退了出去。可这次就不一样了，金泰亨怎么可能会舍得这次机会。

“宝宝发情期过了不会怀孕的，就让我射进去好不好？”

金泰亨哄着人，嘴上说得好听，身下却动得凶狠。

也不知是疏忽还是同意，金泰亨顺利挺了进去，把身下的人搞得浑身颤，又有些心疼去吻住那张没有停下来的嘴。

闵玧其只觉得体内被一下一下刺穿，甚至比上一次误打误撞还要深入，对方的一个吻简直是救命稻草，迅速投入到与对方的缠绵里。甚至觉得小腹都被顶出了形状，穴内的东西越来越粗壮，不知对方到底极限在哪。

“不要…啊啊不……不行了！！”

“快到了，就快射了。”

金泰亨扶起闵玧其的腰部，更好地让自己进入，一瞥却看到那雪白小腹真的翘出了若隐若现的龟头形状，腔内已经被操得服帖，越来越湿润，分不清是哪里分泌的液体，金泰亨忽然松开了闵玧其的唇，粗喘着射了进去。闵玧其身子一抖，腔内被滚烫的液体填满，自己也不争气射了出来。

“呼……”

高潮过后理智恢复，闵玧其委屈起来，“你怎么全射进来了……”

金泰亨亲了亲身下人冒了细汗的鼻尖，试探道：“那宝宝给我生小宝宝好不好呀？”

/

《插座店员》  
Poem-ss

金泰亨把人按到杂物间的单人沙发上才发觉大事不妙，露水情缘对他来说就好比奇闻轶事，根本不可能发生在自己身上。直到那个男人娇怯低头，金泰亨才发觉自己内心深处竟然也是渴这样的原始冲动。

那人似乎也有些生疏，面对着金泰亨帽衫下出色的皮囊不知所措，双腿被人用膝盖分开肩膀又被按在沙发靠背上，这时候两个人才觉得有些尴尬。

正好是阴雨连绵的周末，金泰亨熬了一整夜打游戏后关了闹铃后昏昏沉沉睡过去，醒来时已经天黑，冲了澡以后便随意套了连帽卫衣下楼觅食。懒得拿购物筐子，抱着两桶泡面一杯草莓牛奶走向收银台，路过冷藏柜瞥到经常售空的人气三角饭团，金泰亨腾出手来打开柜门拿出仅剩的一个。

“需要袋子吗？”

店员细声细语问道，金泰亨还特意指了指便利店里的空位，对方明白以后利落扫起了条形码，“刷卡还是现金？”

金泰亨摇摇头，正准备拿出手机来扫描app上的会员码付款，刚打开手机才发现黑了屏开不了机，“阿西……”，金泰亨才想起自己睡前忘了给手机充电，出来也没检查电量，就这么带了块板砖出门，这个点几乎没什么人，外面的雨淅淅沥沥总是不停，看来也遇不到熟人帮忙垫付。

金泰亨打算在这充会电等手机开机付完帐再走，便问对方：“你们有电源吗？”

谁知对方竟然没听懂，回复自己说他就是店员。

“我要可以插的电源。”金泰亨无奈，解释道。

对方竟然红了脸，点了点头，金泰亨一头雾水，那人抬起头来，又是细声细语回应自己：“我可以。”

操？？？什么鬼！！！

金泰亨当然听出来对方意有所指，可自己一回味确实没说明白，再想解释却晚了。那人脱下工作服，正准备关收银机器，“我要下班啦……你等我下？”，金泰亨这才看清对方的样貌，其实长得真不赖，算是白嫩清秀那一挂。知道自己是很招蜂引蝶的类型，即便不精心打扮走在路上也会有人过来要联系方式，金泰亨自诩不是正人君子，手机里聊骚的脸蛋都对不上名字，可没想过还能碰上这么一段。

这回却想做一回君子，金泰亨快步拦住那人，却让人撞进了怀里，对方有些惊慌，赶快逃开。

“在这里…不好吧？”

金泰亨心里感叹：这他妈也太野了。

“你想在这？”虽然被对方的话有些惊到，莫名就想试探下对方的底线。

“那…你进来…”

鬼迷心窍就跟着进了便利店堆放货物的杂物间，里面只有一扇风床，一盏吊灯挂着几乎没有什么作用，全被高出人的货架遮了去，里面幽暗又静谧，金泰亨不由得咽了咽口水，片子里看过的场景竟然是真的让人欲望大增。对方忽然牵上自己往一处角落引去，停下脚步后金泰亨才发现这一处放置着一张单人沙发，廉价皮早就被磨损，似乎还有几处不知是不是人为得刮痕。

金泰亨顿时就精虫上了脑，正好这几月来准备期末论文就很头疼根本没有时间发泄欲望，送上来的不操白不操，没等人反应过来就把人按在沙发上不准动。这时候却发了愣，金泰亨不知道该如何开始。

出神间对已经弯腰凑了过来，利索解开裤子，金泰亨正好穿下楼一条松紧阔腿裤，一下就被人扒拉下来，金泰亨刚要拒绝，下面忽然湿热，那男人不知廉耻得隔着布料舔舐了起来，手指勾住内裤边缘，口中更是卖力伺候起来。

金泰亨没想到这男人口活这么好，舌尖灵活地勾勒着形状，一路舔到卵蛋处忽然停了下来，低头去看，才发现那人两颊凹陷着，把其中一个吞了进去，有着内裤的阻碍很是费力，金泰亨也顾不得那么多，直接把人下巴掰开扯了内裤下来，又把人按在自己散发着浓烈雄性荷尔蒙的部位。

“要舔就好好舔。”

金泰亨的发号施令似乎让两个人都兴奋起来，男人殷红的小嘴不停吮吸着两边的柔软，毛发有些戳脸，支起了身子要把那巨龙含进嘴里，金泰亨握住性器，恶意地弹动了一下，直接拍打上了男人的唇瓣，对方却丝毫不在意，伸出舌头来准备迎接这份男人的魅力。

“操。”

实在是太久没开荤，这幅骚样是真的刺激到了金泰亨，金泰亨猛地就把人掐住，不容反抗吻了下去，几乎满嘴都是自己的味道，舌头再往里圈，还尝到一丝丝草莓牛奶的甜腻味，原来这人刚刚也喝过。

那人又把舌头送出来让金泰亨享受，缠绕着自己不肯离开半寸，不知是自己吻得太急还是那人天生淫荡，接个吻都能喘得要上，金泰亨有些烦躁得把人推开，直接扒了裤子，那人傲人的屁股绝对是0里的尤物，又白又嫩还特别有肉感，金泰亨差点变态得想要亲上去。

男人双腿打开了很大的幅度，小穴却还是藏在两臀瓣间看不清楚，金泰亨直接上手去掰，只听得上头一声轻喘，更激了自己去扣弄。

“等等…嗯哼……有套…”

金泰亨看着对方拿一盒全新的，抢了过来，嘴里念叨着真麻烦。没金泰亨的摆弄，男人似乎是羞涩得又合拢了腿，金泰亨又立刻控好，单手压住一条腿不许对方乱动，直接用牙咬开了避孕套。

“叫我玧其就好。”

那人自我介绍起来，金泰亨还奇怪怎么打炮都需要报上大名了，套上后性器被束缚着更是粗了一圈，有些不耐烦，“叫老公。”

“哪有你这样——啊！！！！”

金泰亨也不顾有没有润滑好，就这么挺了进去，身下的人被疼得小脸都皱了一起，金泰亨拿指尖在褶皱上按摩，时不时就插进去几公分，那人似乎是受不住，大口大口喘着气。

“疼！嘶哈——出去！！！”

“现在知道疼了？”

金泰亨才不会就这么放过他，乱勾引人是有惩罚的。

肠道干涩还很紧张，根本分泌不出润滑的液体来，对方似乎是被逼急了，声音变了调，“你身后…嗯啊啊啊！架子上有一瓶！！啊！！”

金泰亨往身后看去，在最角落处还真的放着一瓶润滑剂，一般人都发现不了这块落了灰的位置上摆放着什么东西，可金泰亨一眼就认出那个瓶子的形状，把人撂下走向货架，正拿着回来心里却有些不踏实。

挤了满满一手心，金泰亨裹在了那挺立的柱体上，又用三根手指在张合的小嘴上抹了一圈，那人抑制自己不让叫喊出来，金泰亨故意不等扩张又是直接插了进去。

“操…叫老公。”

身下的人几乎被顶得要起身，一下搂住金泰亨，任人操干。

“再深点…嗯啊啊嗯哼！！…还要呜呜还要！”

“妈的。”

金泰亨直接整根埋入，刚刚就不应该可怜他，明明就是发浪的骚屁股，金泰亨越想越气，边骂边大力抽插起来。“叫老公！小母狗！叫老公就操进去。”

那人涎液几乎都要从嘴角流出，下面被贯穿着根本无法正常思考。

“老公啊啊啊啊啊！…操进来！快操死我！！”

“你他妈是不是经常在这卖穴呢？嗯？！”

金泰亨质问对方，身下更是用力挺动着。

“不…哈啊……只给泰亨老公操…”

对方忽然唤了自己的名字，金泰亨顿时停下了动作，男人还不觉得自己说漏了嘴，只顾着下边未被开拓的地方，扭着细腰配合金泰亨的抽插。

“你怎么知道我叫什么？？？”

金泰亨急了，直接拔了出来，那人忽然穴内空虚，也看向金泰亨，一脸严肃的样子瞬间让男人都闭了嘴不再喊叫。

“你他妈认识我？？？”

“唔…不是……不是这样的！！”

金泰亨气愤极了，觉着是入了圈套，本能地又狠狠操了进去，引得对方一声惊呼。

“说不说？！”

一下顶到了前列腺，男人脚趾都绷直，断断续续哭着求饶。

“哈啊啊！…轻点！！！我…我和你同个系……啊啊啊不要……”

“你骗鬼呢？！我就不知道我们几个班里有你这号人物！”

“我哈啊啊！比你大一届！！迎新嗯啊啊啊…我们见过！”

金泰亨这才恍然大悟，迎新见面会上他草草露了面，众人欢呼下离了场，他实在是不喜欢这种虚情假意的社交场合，自然是记不清身下的男人。

“我…哼嗯……喜欢你一年多了…啊啊啊！疼！”

“一年多？”金泰亨从最深处抽出，饶有兴致看着对方那红透了的脸蛋，“那给我看看你有多喜欢。”

又发狠似的插了进去，闵玧其几乎就要随着高潮射了出来，哭了起来，“我没骗你！真的啊啊嗯啊啊！…太深了！！！”

“没少想着我自慰吧？那就一次性补给你

/

《争锋相对》  
Poem-ss

“你知道的，我喜欢你向我求饶的样子。”

闵玧其根本无法相信现在狠狠操弄自己的人是金泰亨，要是没被真的按在床上承受着同是Alpha的抽插，放在以前这对于闵玧其来说简直是无稽之谈。

“你放…啊啊…嗯啊放开我！”

“再大点声？把他喊进来啊？嗯？”

厚重的窗帘透着光，闵玧其盲眼只看得到黑暗，天再不会破晓。

泪痕满面，闵玧其被强迫着仰起头，手腕早已被领带磨红得不成样子，金泰亨根本没有要放过他的意思，大腿硬生生被压成M形，那人不计后果地奋力挺动，下唇快被咬破口，作为Alpha出生的闵玧其无法接受被自己认识了二十多年的发小按在身下操得哭出声。

穴内再挤不进金泰亨的柱体了，Alpha的身体结构本就很难承受外物的进入，金泰亨在Alpha里又是优中之优，可就是这样天生优越的Alpha竟然选择了自己作为第一次的对象，闵玧其悲愤之外还是不解，如果说是腺体退化而导致金泰亨有机可趁，那也不会拖到现在才行动，再想到客厅里的Omega闵玧其先下的手，又哪来的争夺配偶这一说。

金泰亨一下比一下插得更深，几乎到了不可能的深度才慢慢退出来，没等闵玧其回过神又是一轮新的抽送，金泰亨满意地看着几乎全身都在发抖的人，这样的施虐欲仅仅让他消了那么一点气，胸前那两粒红肿刚刚就被揉搓得血红，金泰亨望着身下几近绝望的闵玧其，一下就俯身含住了左边那颗硬粒，舌尖在乳晕上打圈，闵玧其瞬间被刺激得小腹收缩，可金泰亨还不管不顾往里抽送，平坦的腹部立刻就显出了金泰亨的形状，闵玧其忍得十分煎熬，死死抿住嘴唇不肯呻吟出声。

“叫出来！妈的。”

金泰亨急红了眼，拽过下巴来用虎口捱住闵玧其下巴，哪想得到对方使出全身的劲来抵抗，就是不肯正脸朝向金泰亨。

“看着我。”

“看着我！！！”

闵玧其权当听不到，直到双唇被扒开，空气灌进嘴里突然就叫出了声，闵玧其差点羞耻得要晕厥过去，一个Alpha竟然被另一个Alpha操得声音都变了调。

“啊哈啊啊啊…求你…求你了…….”

总算是索要到了回应，金泰亨猛地拔出紫红的性器，终于解脱的闵玧其大口吸着气，胸膛起伏得厉害，整个人精神涣散完全没了再要反抗的意识。

“求我什么？”

金泰亨又把沾着肠液的顶端对准磨出白沫的穴口，威胁道：“求我再快点吗？宝贝。”

“不！！！不要！！！”

拒绝显然是徒劳，金泰亨吻上鲜红的薄唇，狠狠顶了进去，明显感觉到闵玧其被顶得倒吸凉气，金泰亨假装好意送过去自己嘴内的空气，这竟然是他们俩第一次接吻，淫荡且不堪，残败的赝品战神与维纳斯，一切众生向往的美好都在此破碎，闵玧其是落水的鱼，贩卖后被人抛弃的不值钱生命。

金泰亨怒闵玧其不懂他意，这数十载的专属待遇和贴心呵护在残暴性爱面前不值一提，闵玧其从未这么看待过自己，无论是心甘情愿还是单方面强迫，根本不重要了吧？

“闵玧其，你只能被操，也只能被我操，明白了吗？”

加快速度，所有的娇喘都被堵在密不可分的吻里，金泰亨似乎想在深处凿出一个生殖腔来身下的人越哭越凶 ，根本分不清肩头耸动是金泰亨操的还是闵玧其哭的。

“操……”金泰亨粗喘着，在最后几十下操动后终于射满了闵玧其后穴，等金泰亨从瘫软的身子上爬起来，发现身下的人还在高潮余韵中抽泣。

舔去咸腥味的眼泪，金泰亨动作变得轻柔，慢慢解开了那已经皱得不成样的领带，刚一松开，也不知道闵玧其哪来的劲，清脆的巴掌打在金泰亨脸上。

“畜生！”

嘴里渗出血腥味，金泰亨咬紧后槽牙，按住扑腾的闵玧其，严严实实吻了下去。

两人几乎是扭打在一起，闵玧其身上被撕烂的衬衣和半褪的西裤全是自己刚刚被金泰亨逼着射出的痕迹，舌头抵住金泰亨不让进入自己嘴内，却尝到血味后一惊，总算是消停了下来。睁眼看金泰亨，这才发现哭得停不下来不只有自己，闵玧其瞬间失了神。

“你……”

“我喜欢你这么多年，你当真不知道？”

闵玧其愣住了，对方见自己此般神态，自嘲地笑了笑，金泰亨似乎是真的泻了气，整个人卧倒在一边，等闵玧其再侧身去看，对方起身站起来准备把衣服穿上。

“金……”

闵玧其根本发不出声音，刚刚的情爱早就灰飞，残余只有两人对彼此的失望。

金泰亨主宰这个世界的话，闵玧其永远都会是最忠诚的进贡者，臣服是闵玧其的本能，可若是金泰亨颠倒了这个世界，闵玧其的信仰就此坍塌，无处躲藏的不安感让闵玧其无法接受自己是被爱的主角。

“不是你说的吗？我和你，只能争锋相对。”

/  
《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/1/

闵玧其现在正坐在马桶盖上疯狂扣手指，隔壁都冲了三次水闵玧其还是没敢出去，他遇上了人生两大难题：要饭碗屁股不保，要直男饭碗不保。

他的顶级上司！想潜规则他！

闵玧其再一想，这大老板刚刚一通表白倒也不像是虚情假意为了骗炮。可是老天爷！！！我闵玧其！！！是个铁打的直男啊！！！

“淦！”

就在闵玧其纠结怎么一举两得一石二鸟两全其美的时候，手机响起了消息提示音。

“叮——”

「一个月十万」

「你跟我回总公司」

闵玧其简直是叫天天不应叫地地不灵，他一个抱着音乐梦进了唱片公司却只能每天伸着脖子写报表的小白领，只想赚了钱娶媳妇生小子，他这辈子都没想过有人会惦记上他的屁股！

「大哥…我真没兴趣」

「我不是gay」

闵玧其鼓起勇气，冒着下个月还不上花呗的生命危险发出了这两句。

对方正在输入中……

闵玧其屏住呼吸，手心都是汗。

状态又切换到无输入，闵玧其心凉了半截。正打算给母亲大人汇报下最近手头有点紧，状态又恢复了正在输入中……

“咻——”

闵玧其眨了眨眼，十分严肃看着最新的消息。

「你可以是」

是你大爷！！！！！！！！！！！！

“叮——”

同事小郑：「老板让你去办公室！！！速来！！！」

闵玧其现在心是完全死了。

一回到办公室，发自己消息的同事就扑了上来，拽着自己问是不是要升了，眉飞色舞地说着难怪老板一上任就和自己走得近，“我第一眼就看出你是个空降兵了！！！”

闵玧其皮笑肉不笑，不知该回答什么。

“我说的对不对啊！？”

“对个锤子！” 闵玧其拍开赖在自己身上的狗腿子，心想：金泰亨还他妈说第一眼觉得我人不错呢...原来...是说我屁股不错！！！

闵玧其赖在椅子上再不动弹，同事小郑倒是急得不行，“就算有靠山你也不能这么怠慢呀！他可是集团董事长的独生子！”

“我知道。”闵玧其回答道，又嘀咕了一句“那我也不能上赶着送屁股去啊......”

好在对方也没顾着自己说话，根本没听清，拉着自己起来，闵玧其哪肯，反抗着死活不肯起。

“我不去！”

“怎么不去！”

“就是不去！”

“为什么不去啊到底！”

“不去不去不去不去！除非他来求我去！”

话音未落，闵玧其就听到熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“行。”

干净利落又是低音炮，小姑娘听了冒粉红泡泡，闵玧其听了连声喊靠。

“人算不如天算...躲得过初一躲不过十五...早死早超生......三百六十行行行出状元....！”

同事小郑戳了戳闵玧其手肘，“你瞎嘀咕什么呢！”

闵玧其哪还敢看金泰亨，前几次见面都是抱着要当个敬爱上司的优良社畜什么都附和着金泰亨，现在即使自己是被表白者，闵玧其还是不敢在老板面前放肆。

“我来请你去，去吗？”

闵玧其心想：浑身直男气，却没直男命！我恨！！！啊！！！

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/2/

闵玧其扭扭捏捏不肯走，眼看着金泰亨向自己走得越来越近，生怕对方做出什么逾矩的动作，立马站直了身子，摆出视死如归的样子，“去！我去！”

再怎么有架子见着心上人妥协总会露出喜色吧？闵玧其想。可金泰亨脸上依旧云淡风轻，这倒是让闵玧其更是发愁：这明显就是馋我身子呀！！！

小郑望着闵玧其蔫头蔫脑跟着老板，丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“这怎么有种未过门的新娘子落跑被抓回来的即视感...”

闵玧其刚离座前还特意捎上了一支笔，虽然觉得眼前这位老板不会是个衣冠禽兽，做人嘛不怕一万只怕万一，闵玧其可不想成为那些垃圾广告里被压着嗯嗯啊啊那一类。

正盘算着如何渡这一劫呢，金泰亨正倒了杯咖啡递给自己，闵玧其忙着要去接，手一抬，两个人都愣住了。

闵玧其：......

金泰亨：......

“你拿只apple pencil过来干嘛？”  
金泰亨皱了皱眉，把咖啡又放在了办公桌上，等着闵玧其给他解释。

“我....呃...我就手痒！摸着玩！”闵玧其一时不知怎么给自己编一个理由出来，本来就想拿只钢笔防歹，谁知道摸了支电子笔过来！“闵玧其你还想用这防身啊？？？就这？？？”

见闵玧其嘀咕个不停，金泰亨忽然笑起来。

“？？？你笑什么？？？”

“好那不笑了。”

老板这么听话倒是让闵玧其有些无所适从，又觉得自己饭碗还是有戏的，正准备给金泰亨说教一番，对方又偷着笑，“手痒摸着玩...”

本来闵玧其这样的直肠子也不琢磨那些拐弯抹角，可刚被下了包养通缉令，何况还是个男人！还是自己的领导！闵玧其不得不往那方面想，这一旦关联上那些事，闵玧其耳根子迅速红了起来，半天说不出一句话。

“咳——”金泰亨清了清嗓子，又恢复了那副认真严肃的样子，说道：“我接手这里半年，也做出了些成绩，自然是要回总部。”

闵玧其点点头。他哪会不知道，他的老板可是金泰亨，那脸蛋那身材放到明星里都是一等一的，确实也很有经营管理的一套，何况颜值即正义，没人能不服气。

“跟我走吧。”

闵玧其愣着，立刻摇头拒绝。

“我也懒得再讲培养感情之类的了。”

闵玧其一听，脑内开始自动实时翻译：金泰亨想上我。

“我给你安排好了，过去就是主管。”

闵玧其翻译：金泰亨想上我。

“做个俗人吧。”

闵玧其翻译：金泰亨想上....诶？这话什么意思？这算是...在夸我？？不对不对！！！他还是想上我！！！

“总公司边上有个小区，你可以选一套。”

闵玧其一听到房子，眼睛都直了。

“就...就那个！！那个全市最贵的？？？”闵玧其简直不敢置信，他知道金主包养出手很阔绰，金泰亨这样也太太太壕了吧！！！简直壕无人性！！！

“是公司的员工房？”

金泰亨轻笑，回答道：“房产证签你名字。”

靠。靠靠靠！！！！！

闵玧其从小就被教导要成为男子汉要顶天立地，长大了以后更是觉得男人就得有房有车才能把妹子，只可惜了闵玧其兢兢业业勤勤恳恳工作几年，都还付不了首付，那想得到自己还有这样的狗屎运，直接百万房产拿到手，这是他连想都不敢想的。

从办公室出来闵玧其还是迷迷糊糊的，到底约定了什么，答应了什么，脑子还是不清楚的。直到小郑凑上来八卦，闵玧其才开始追悔莫及。

摆了张苦脸，哭诉着：“兄弟ㅠ ㅠ 我可能以后是...娶不了媳妇了555...”

小郑：？？？怎么还和媳妇扯上关系了？？？

闵玧其双手扶住对方的肩膀，郑重其事道:“你要相信我！我是直男！等我卧薪尝胆回来！”

金泰亨看着那杯美式，情不自禁地笑起来。“果然还是喜欢喝冰的。”

金泰亨小时候经常搬家，伴随着的也就是经常转学，金泰亨在哪都是惹眼的，女生趋之若鹜，男生自然就看不顺眼。高一那年跟着父亲回到家乡，金泰亨本就习惯了独来独往，可这就更激起了青春期懵懂少女的好奇和爱慕，一转学过去就引发了不小的轰动，好在也是自己的故乡，邻里总有几个小伙伴拉着金泰亨一起上下学。

可乡下的孩子比不了城里来的，金泰亨同他们说不上几句，那天被拽着一起逃课，一群肾上腺素分泌过多无处发泄的男孩正准备约着去打篮球，金泰亨远远就看到一个没怎么见过的面孔。

“喂——你...是高年级的？”

身边的朋友也对这人没有印象，底气不足。

对方投了个三分球，稳稳进了篮筐。身边的一个男生没忍住：“牛逼！”

那人捡了篮球也没回应他们，抹了抹额头的汗就背身走了。金泰亨鬼迷心窍般就跟了上去，他全身都白，烈日下更是反了光的白。

“你跟着我干嘛？”

金泰亨没应声。

“你认识我？”

金泰亨摇摇头。

那人觉着没趣，拍了拍篮球便要走开，金泰亨连忙跟上去。

“你不认识我？”也不知当初怎么想，问了这么一句，也许是被身边那几个小子带偏了，脸皮竟也厚了起来。

“不认识。”

那人两步作一步上了教学楼，金泰亨没来得及看是哪个班的，再到后来高考调休，心里那点怦然也就被抹平了。

隆冬来得早，父亲安排好了公司所在地的重点高中，金泰亨要走也就没什么心思念书，外面冻人，逃课也只好挑个空教室。

钢琴声，是很熟悉的曲子，小时候金泰亨学了个半途，但日日练习还是把谱子记在了心里，莫名就驱使着自己走近。

是他。

他弹钢琴的样子很漂亮。金泰亨只能想到漂亮这个词，数学里的三点和倒三点，因为漂亮，所以漂亮，这是一条没有公式的解算。他头发长长了些，和打篮球时不一样了，多了些金泰亨说不清道不明的感觉。

“喂——我记得你。”

金泰亨不知不觉就在窗前驻足了许久，被人发现了还没察觉。

“仔细一看，确实是校草最佳人选。”

“你叫什么？”金泰亨突然发问。

“嗯？”

“名字。”

“哪有你这么没礼貌的小子。”对方合上钢琴，不再去理会金泰亨，刚好下课铃响，那人往后门走出来，不许金泰亨再跟。

闵玧其。他叫闵玧其。

闵玧其当时不知道，教室门口的值日表里方方正正写着他的大名，就如半年前出现在金泰亨手里那张履历表里，方方正正的闵玧其三个大字。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/3/

“那我们必须约法三章。”

“行。”

“一不允许公开，二不允许身体接触，三不允许利用职权威胁或强迫。”

“好。”

闵玧其又添一句：“公开是指你...追求我这件事！我...还没同意！”

审批流程本来繁琐得很，金泰亨这大金勺子一挥，闵玧其的大名当天就出现在了总部的升职名单里。

“呜呜呜这就是人与人之间的差别！！！果然只是下个凡来体验一下人间烟火...”小郑在闵玧其工位对面耷拉着脑袋抱怨。闵玧其阴阳怪气道：“你知道个什么！”

“我怎么不知道！”

你知道个屁股你！闵玧其暗暗叫苦，不知道明儿就掉进什么天罗地网了。

竟然直接睡了个自然醒，本打算着做一个步步反击的方案出来，结果没等脑子动眼睛先闭上了。金泰亨行程很紧，几乎没什么时间给闵玧其浪费，机票定了头等舱，这倒是把闵玧其乐坏了，即使是赴地狱也能舒舒服服，再次感叹有钱就是好。

上了飞机闵玧其极力克制内心的激动，心中默念：我不是土包子！我不是土包子！绝不能让别人看出来我这是第一次坐头等舱！

事实证明闵玧其的担心是多余的，起个大早让他困得不行，还没等与乘务员打交道就昏睡过去，最后还是被金泰亨叫醒。

专车接送，闵玧其一路迷迷糊糊，直到肚子咕噜咕噜叫嚣着，才清醒过来自己已经到了一个完全陌生的城市。

目光要去寻金泰亨，驾驶位传来声音：“金总有事先回家一趟，让我带您去订好的酒店。”

闵玧其说不上失落，却总有种被丢下的感觉。心里不服气：什么嘛！把我拐来现在一声也不坑就不管不顾丢下我自己一个人！！！说好的房子呢！！！说好的吃香喝辣呢！！！

司机看着后视镜里闵玧其嘟嘟囔囔不开心的样子，以为是没服务到位，慌忙解释道：听说您飞机上都没吃上什么？太不好意思了！是我没考虑周到！我先带您去吃个晚餐？”

“吃！！！”

“吃香喝辣安排上！”闵玧其重重拍了拍前面的靠背，司机差点都被吓一跳。

闵玧其让司机带着去了消费最高的日料餐厅，一个人点了一桌子，还招呼司机一起，司机哪敢吃这一顿，他还想好好开车养活一家子呢。

“哼！这么好的机会都不珍惜！金泰亨你这个大傻子！！！”

闵玧其本来就饿得不行，就算不用自己掏钱也舍不得浪费粮食，塞了一肚子各种生鱼片和刺身寿司。到了酒店还没歇下肚子就疼得厉害，积食腹胀立刻叫了酒店服务送两板消食片上来，灌了杯水下肚反而更难受，躺在床上蜷着，浑身都开始发虚汗。

终于是熬不住，手机拨通了金泰亨的号码。

“喂——”那边声音平稳，只是周围环境有些碰酒杯和谈笑，闵玧其也顾不得什么面子，有气无力地说道：“救命啊...我感觉我快要死了……”

“出什么事了？！”

听得出来手机那一头忽然着急起来，闵玧其又觉得自己太夸张，怯怯地回答说其实是只肚子疼，“要是你忙就——”，没等闵玧其说完，对方直接一句“等着我。”让闵玧其不知怎么回绝了。

金泰亨这样让人充满无限安全感的态度莫名就让闵玧其心砰砰的跳，即使是闵玧其拨通的求助电话，倒也是享受了一把有人关怀备至的滋味。

然而好巧不巧，闵玧其又在马桶盖上遇到了人生难题：金泰亨就在门口，这门是开门还是不开。

本来等着英雄救美（诶不对，划掉划掉！）英雄救帅，可金泰亨不知是从多远的地赶过来，半小时都没见人影，闵玧其强撑着腹痛去了厕所，畅快淋漓后整个人都恢复了精神。

“哎！这真是自作孽不可活！吃那么多干嘛呢我！”闵玧其正打算冲了水，才听到玄关有人说话，闵玧其扒上门仔细一听。

淦！金泰亨什么时候进来的？！

“嗯好，我明白了。那明天见吧。”  
金泰亨似乎是在打电话，可闵玧其一想起刚刚自己在厕所里那些动静，他哪还有脸开门！门外的人似乎是注意到什么，便敲了敲门。

“好点了吗？”

闵玧其烦躁得很抓了抓头发：果然金泰亨早就进来了！

清了清嗓子，回答道：“啊奥！我没事！你走吧！”

“你出来，我有话和你说。”

闵玧其心里正祈祷着门口这位大哥赶快走，要是这一出去碰面，他不得找个地洞钻进去！

“明天再说吧！我累了！”

“明天的工作安排，我给你过一遍。”

拗不过对方，小心翼翼扭开门把手，从缝隙里看了看没人，捂着肚子往房里走。一抬头便看到金泰亨正准备脱掉西装外套，闵玧其立刻警觉起来。

“你干嘛呢！！！”  
孤男寡男...谁不知道你心里想什么！

金泰亨愣住了，刚刚闵玧其打电话给自己，心急就撞上了端酒的服务生，也没来得及让司机从家里带套衣服过来就急忙赶过来。确认完闵玧其没事才开始处理完手头的事，终于得了空想换下满是酒渍的外套，反而被闵玧其误会。

“今天...不行！！！”

金泰亨：？？？

闵玧其：我身子都这样了你还想那些有的没的...！

“反正不行！”闵玧其斩钉截铁道。

对方忽然又笑起来，闵玧其总觉得金泰亨笑得轻佻，很不正经。

“那我先走了，你好好休息。”

“啊？！”

“那我不走了？”

“不不不！！走走走！！！”

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/4/  
闵玧其这一觉睡得不踏实，满脑子都是金泰亨夺门而入后趁人之危干些坏事，这连梦都做得好生奇怪！

“住脑！”

闵玧其晃了晃脑袋瓜，刚起身就听到手机来了电话，扯着睡裤松紧带接了起来。

“咳——早上——”

好字还没客套上，对方侃然正色道：“闵主管第一天上班就旷工半天吗？这是给了我个下马威？”

闵玧其把手机从耳边移到面前，眯着眼看状态栏上的数字，过了三秒，猛捂住嘴不让自己叫出声。

内心os：草！！！！！！！！！

深呼吸后回答道：“ 对不起！今天确实是我的失误！我知道刚来不适应和身体不舒服都不是理由！保证以后再也不会了！”

金泰亨在电话那头强忍着笑，打算放他一马，“什么话都让你说了，行吧，今天人事也没处理完，等会我让司机接你去新房子。”

“奥耶！！！！”

闵玧其听到房子到手都没忍住心里的激动，直接在电话里欢呼起来。发现失态后立马挂了电话，给自己洗脑什么都没发生过。

美滋滋收拾起行李来，闵玧其扭着屁股乐上了，边哼歌边叠衣服。其实根本没带几套，闵玧其琢磨着要是金泰亨强扭他这个瓜的话马上就跑路！

人逢喜事精神爽，连个T恤都叠了三次，角角落落都拿手掌按平整了才放进行李箱里。

没一会就收到了司机的消息，前一晚闵玧其本不想给他金家人好脸色，可估摸要是能打通工薪阶层这一关系也多了逃生的机会，专门扫了司机账号加上。

闵玧其赶忙回了个OK的表情包，蹦蹦跳跳就下了电梯。

“嗨咯呀！！！”

闵玧其看着司机小壮（至于为什么是小壮，闵玧其说是因为他长得壮可胆子小）来接自己的行李，便热情洋溢打了招呼，拉开车门正准备要钻进去，脸上的笑容僵住了。

“嗨、咯、呀？”

金泰亨正笑眯眯盯着自己，闵玧其瞬间收了声，乖乖坐了下来。

“闵主管挺会和下边的人打交道呢？不过今天以后你也见不着他了，联系方式留着多余。”

什么！？金家已经有钱到黑白两道通吃了么？！我我我....这这这！！！不过就是吃个醋有必要把小司机做了吧？！这这这...这可是犯法啊？！

闵玧其已经脑补出了一整出戏，正好这时候小壮上了车，通过后视镜两人视线交汇在一起，闵玧其觉得就是这一眼！这一眼包含了太多！背负了太多！

小壮！我会救你的！！！

“金总！你不能那样做！他可是个活生生的人啊！！！”

闵玧其摆出他认为最正义凛然的姿态，义愤填膺道。

金泰亨一头雾水，“什么意思？”

“就算你对我占有欲强！也不能无法无天！老百姓也是有人撑腰的！小壮你说是不是！？”

“不是...那个...我老婆怀了...下个月是预产期......金总批了我的假。”

闵玧其：......你他妈不早说？！

“咳——奥……”

小壮你是死是活我再管我是狗！

“不过有一点你说对了。”

金泰亨忽然凑近，压迫过来，闵玧其都能闻到他身上香水味，身子一颤。

“我，占有欲真的很强。”

闵玧其呼吸一窒，对方都要逼自己缩在了角落，“咔哒”一声，闵玧其才被安全带入扣声拽回了神，金泰亨却还是这样紧盯着自己看，余光里都是那人锋利的侧脸轮廓，闵玧其觉着踹不过气，果断把人推了开。

撇过脸含糊不清地说道：“知道了知道了知道了...”

金泰亨坐回座位，嘴角翘起吩咐着司机发动车，心想：

很好，现在不躲也不顶嘴，孺子可教也。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/5/

闵玧其被这么一撩拨，心里倒是按耐不住了。明明自己也算不上什么极品美色，怎么就被金泰亨这样的大财主给看上了...

也不是没听过这些富家子弟私下里玩得有多开，可这直接把人带在身边还是头一回见。便试探对方道：“你到底喜欢我哪儿啊？”

闵玧其汪汪着眼看金泰亨，那人斜过眼，有些不满地回问闵玧其：“你真的一点都不记得？”

闵玧其怎么会知道自己是如何招惹上这位金总的，冷不防就被通知屁股不保，闵玧其死活都回想不起自己哪时候做过些gay里gay气的举动让金泰亨误解了。

“到了，下车。”

闵玧其还没等到回答，转头一看才发现已经到了小区门口，马上整理起仪表来，我闵玧其可要昂首挺胸走进去！

更让闵玧其惊喜的是房子还是一户一梯式，电梯门一开，闵玧其就火急火燎往新房子里跑。南北通透，采光极佳，卧室还是落地窗，正好面向小区后一面，就算太阳还没落，闵玧其都能想象到夜临后呈现在眼前的画面了。

按了按床垫，闵玧其差点没往上蹦，弹力太好了！！！保持冷静走到落地窗前，正好就看到角落里一盆半人高的发财树，掩了三分之一的一面巨大落地镜，闵玧其顿时有了不太好的预感。

赶忙冲进洗手间，硕大的浴缸在闵玧其一进门就向他招手了。

淦！！！

电梯落地窗全身镜浴缸......

刚好金泰亨这时候在客厅叫他，闵玧其红着张脸气鼓鼓质问金泰亨：“你送这个房子意图也太明显了吧！？我等你走了就换门锁！”

未曾想闵玧其还没抱怨呢对方先委屈上了。

“门锁是指纹呀...都还是初始状态呢...”

金泰亨扑闪着双大眼睛，闵玧其瞬间没了脾气。只好敷衍了几句，这时候司机送了行李上来，闵玧其借着要收拾东西就催着两人走。

“闵主管也太绝情了吧？收了房就赶人走？”金泰亨碍在门口不肯走，司机见着两人相持不下立刻按下电梯先溜了。

“喏——电梯都走了。”  
金泰亨努努嘴，示意道。

“等小壮出了你再下楼！”

“真的一点情面都不给？”

闵玧其见那人强硬起来，心里又怂，磕磕巴巴解释道：“这！这不是怕耽误金总的行程嘛...”

金泰亨把倚在门上的身子收了回来，弯了腰和埋着头的闵玧其对视，“不耽误。”

闵玧其瞬间心跳漏了一拍，努力控制着呼吸，只觉着手里握着门把的劲都没了，注意力全集中在金泰亨那一张一合的两片唇上。

“你就是我的所有行程。”

靠靠靠！！！闵玧其这时候都想捂嘴了！！！可一想这么少女心的动作他一大老爷们怎么能做！！！紧张地咽了咽口水往身后退了一大步。

“你...你别靠我这么近！！！”

金泰亨也不逗他，直起身子准备走人，却又被叫住。“你司机是不是知道我俩什么关系？”

闵玧其寻思着这句话有不太对劲，又补充道：“不是！我的意思是他知道你在追我？”

金泰亨眼里亮晶晶，郑重其事点了点头。

“嗯！”

“那...那好吧...不过咱们约法三章了啊！公司里你可别给我整什么幺蛾子！”

“好。”

闵玧其偷偷看着他的一举一动，听那人说了句“那我走啦。”，马上摆起架子来特别高冷回应金泰亨：“行吧。”

心里莫名暗爽起来，被领导追求的感觉也还不错嘛！

等门一关，闵玧其还没高兴一会呢，又想到了什么似的，整个人趴在床上一蹶不振。

“天呐！金泰亨这么好！我要是真弯了怎么办...”

又立马自我否定。

“不会的不会的！我心已定！直男不依！”

好在闵玧其这时候还不知道，以后“伪装直男”的日子，可有他受得。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/6/

第二天闵玧其起了个大早，满心欢喜准备打卡上班，路上还和早点摊的老板唠了会嗑，一开始聊得还挺好，直到老板说到看他满脸喜气，是不是好事将近。闵玧其差点没把早餐扔出去，忿忿说道：“绝！不！可！能！”

我闵玧其，宁死不弯！

好在是这点小乌龙打扰不了闵玧其的好心情，依旧蹦着跳着到了公司，刚到楼下闵玧其才是真傻眼了。好歹他也是在地处商业中心的分部干了好几年，也是见过世面的白领人士了，可这下看到总部建筑才知道什么叫气派，闵玧其收了收下巴。

进入大门后闵玧其更是懵圈，这工作日怎么连人都没几个，除了前台的两个保安与他面面相觑。

“淦！不会大家都是停车场上电梯吧？我就这么走进来像是来扫地一样！”

闵玧其加快了脚步，正准备昂首挺胸走到前台问问，就听到公司外开进来好几辆商务迈巴赫，要是平白无故在路边看到这排场，闵玧其还以为是什么天王巨星驾到了呢。

想了想不能去凑热闹，万一里面有什么大人物他可惹不起，只好装作不在意。这时候闵玧其收到了金泰亨的消息。

「在哪？」

「家里没人。」

「你在公司？」

「等我。」

这一连串轰炸闵玧其更是懵圈，怎么回事？难道他还不能一个来公司了？还得金泰亨这位太子爷陪着？

那自己不就像太子妃了……

……

呸！！！我闵玧其要当就当皇帝老子！

「出来门口。」

闵玧其出了公司东张西望，忽然就有人从自己背后冲上来勾住了自己脖子。“谁啊我靠！”，被吓了一跳的闵玧其骂骂咧咧道，一转头，便看到一张陌生的面孔，那人憨厚咧着嘴笑，看到闵玧其变了脸便松开了对方。

“你好！小金总说你人很有趣就想开个玩笑，不好意思呀！”

闵玧其心想：怎么个个都自来熟...

对方挠挠头又往身后招了招手，闵玧其往那边望去，金泰亨正笔挺端庄倚在车边。闵玧其觉着这季风有些莫名燥热，不远处的金泰亨披了件深调米黄色毛衣开衫，整个人把松垮的衣服裤子都穿得十分有格调，确实是很适合秋日男友这样的名号。

闵玧其跟着过去，走到金泰亨面前还有些不好意思不敢抬头看他，正不知如何开口问好，剩下两部车里就探出了好几个脑袋，齐声说道：“闵主管好！”

闵玧其一哆嗦，脚都站不稳了。

我晕！哪冒出来这么多人！这又是金泰亨的什么把戏！

观察那人的反应，金泰亨看着受惊的小黄鸭怯懦懦的样子很是喜欢，对着那些起哄的家伙们点了点头，便招呼着闵玧其上车，“公司团建，我忘了和你说。”

？？？忘了！！！这怎么能忘？？？

“可我......”

闵玧其不情不愿上了车，这还真是赶鸭子上架，他这还没和新同事打好关系就要一起出游，自己又是个窝里横，万一和金泰亨闹出什么乌龙来岂不是难堪！

闵玧其刚坐下，看着刚刚那憨小子给身边的人使了个眼色，立马换上了车门，闵玧其攥着安全带的手更紧了。

“还有司机呢，你担心什么？”

“我...”闵玧其回答不出所以然，“我又没说什么...！”

金泰亨忽然凑了过去，对方瞬间捂住了嘴，露出双有些惊恐的眼睛。“安全带。”，闵玧其一听才想起来刚刚一直攥着安全带没动，只好让对方扯了过去给自己系上。

“你好像很紧张。”

“谁说的！”

闵玧其撇过头往窗外看去，明明心里没什么波动，被人一说反倒是真有些紧张起来。该死！

“我说的。”

闵玧其一听立马翻了个白眼：谁真问你了？！

“你还是给我解释下今天怎么回事吧。”

金泰亨手撑着脑袋看自己，闵玧其总觉得自己像个入网的猎物被盯着似的，浑身不自在。“公司安排的啊。”，金泰亨回答道。

“傻子才信你...”

金泰亨看着那人嘟嘟囔囔简直都要发疯，这一副小媳妇抱怨的样子在他看来又乖又俏，这个人他想太久了，反而不舍得就这么把人占有，他把闵玧其栓在身边，越靠近就越眼红。

闵玧其说得一点没错，金泰亨十分乐意就地正法。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/7/

破天荒第一次闵玧其竟然在车里睡着了，睁开眼就看到车里开了顶灯，金泰亨正刷着手机，似乎注意到闵玧其苏醒过来，轻声问道：“醒了？”

闵玧其还没清醒，看着车里幽幽的光氛围不太对劲，便要拉车门跑，立马又被安全带勒住没站起来。有些懊恼胡乱摸寻着安全带插扣，金泰亨一看那人和自己生气，只好挪了挪身子给人解了安全带，本来没什么想法，这一抬头就看到闵玧其那撅起的小嘴，难捱身上腾升起的躁热，金泰亨不自觉就将手贴上了那人肩颈，轻轻唤道：“乖乖，还没睡够？”

本来睡眼朦胧的人立马散了困意，连忙拉开车门要下车，正刮来一阵夹着雨的风，闵玧其一个踉跄，冷颤颤抖着把自己裹紧。“什么时候下的雨...”闵玧其自言自语着，没发现身边有一人在靠近。

那人犹豫了一下，似乎想要开口，话到嘴边又没出声，闵玧其也不知要和他寒暄些什么，正跨开步子要往搭了伞的别墅前院走，忽然就被人拥着入了怀，再无雨无风，闵玧其不自觉抬了头，正正对上那人阴影里也灼得人发烫的眼，立马又移开，闵玧其哪会被这样的偶像情节所打动，只不过是回忆起刚刚那人不清不楚一句亲昵称呼，一句乖乖就把闵玧其烧得有些情难自已。

“你们有钱人...追人都这么狗血吗......”

“嗯？”

金泰亨许是没听清，正好转过脸凑着闵玧其耳边回问道。

“没有没有！什么也没有！！！”

好不容易在刚碰面的同事们的众目睽睽之下被金泰亨护着走到屋内，闵玧其像只担惊受怕的丑小鸭，正一一观察着所有人的神态动作。

是要自我介绍吗...？

正想着就听见金泰亨开了口：“等会饭好了叫我们，刚淋了雨去换身衣服。”

大家一听就又开始打趣，说金泰亨剥削劳动人民，刚在公司前迎接自己的男人更是怨声载道抱怨金泰亨没看天气预报就定日子出门。

“果然呐——江山和美人——”

还没说完，那人就被金泰亨砸了车钥匙，“就你话多！司机去休息了你给我停车去！”，那人又赔着笑脸，嬉笑道：“好嘞金大少爷！”

闵玧其跟着金泰亨上楼，对方似乎是看穿了自己的心情，介绍起来：

“那小子是我堂哥，剩下的都是以前我部门的人。”

注意到闵玧其有些疑惑，又补充道：“他也不承认比我老，整天跟个孩子一样。不过还是你大些。”

闵玧其越听这话越不得劲，老了又怎么样！老了你还不是…还不是喜欢……

磨磨蹭蹭下了楼才发现所有人都在等自己，金泰亨正单手搭在一张椅子上给自己占位，闵玧其拖着拖鞋快步走过去，打了个招呼大家也都忙活起来，闵玧其趁着边坐下边责怪金泰亨：“你怎么不叫我！”

“不急，我也不饿。”

闵玧其一抬眼，餐桌上数十双筷子夹得起飞。确实，只有你不饿！

也不知是谁的腿先碰到对方，闵玧其瞬间丢了筷子，所有人本来说笑着都停了往这边看，闵玧其窘着脸不知道该怎么办才好，那人又不紧不慢说道：“筷子烫手。”

大家似懂非懂也帮金泰亨打着圆场，有人起身正好拿酒，帮闵玧其换了副新的筷子。刚递到手上却发现那人握得紧，闵玧其抬头看着，这位应该是金泰亨说的副部长，两人手上争了会，对方忽然放了手，意味不明说了句：“别手软呀闵主管。”

“吃饭就吃饭，闭上你的嘴。”

闵玧其还没反应过来对方到底阴阳怪气些什么，就被身边金泰亨吓了一跳，他堂哥确实眼力见十足，立马转了话题要倒酒。

忽然觉着膝盖又被人轻轻一碰，闵玧其往身旁看，金泰亨夹了块肉放进了闵玧其碗里，努努嘴让对方别发愣，闵玧其回过神来“喔”了声立马往嘴里扒饭。

心里软乎起来，金泰亨的悉心照料差点被自己习惯，这每一份的好在外人看来几乎是不可思议。头一回人生地不熟也找到了依靠，闵玧其活这么大没想过顶天立地，独立生活教会他不去叨扰他人。不是听不懂别人挑他的刺，这份工作本就来得不明不白，开始权当是走了运，可回归现实后闵玧其其实无法正视他人对自己的质疑。

金泰亨给予的一切，带着情意的重量让闵玧其有些无措，可在这时却变得弥足珍贵，到底是一时起兴还是真情实意，闵玧其心底已经有了答案。

不允许喝酒，闵玧其把饭碗里吃干净，放下筷子。金泰亨忽然感受到那人撞了撞自己，快速起身在身边低喃了一句：

“乖乖吃完啦！”

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/8/

乖乖吃完以后又乖乖睡觉，闵玧其当时睡得人暖洋洋一吹冷风淋点雨就感觉有点疲乏，躺上床以后才发觉身子很冷，被窝也捂不热，餐桌上人多眼杂也没好表现出来胃口不佳，没吃几口却还是把自己撑着了。闵玧其苦恼该不该和金泰亨说，可总觉得这幅病恹恹的样子太不体面，心里那股倔强劲儿起来便硬撑着。

迷迷糊糊做了几个毫无关联的梦，最终在逃亡的紧张感中惊醒，忽然就看到身边躺了个人，闵玧其吓得直接胡乱踹了几脚。

“嘶——”

金泰亨背脊砸在地板上吃了痛，虽然人还没搞清楚什么状况，第一反应却是来察看闵玧其的状态。

“好点没？”

闵玧其眼睛睁得圆溜溜，一眨一眨看着金泰亨，点点头又摇摇头。金泰亨回想刚刚自己没熬过睡意，就这么瘫在人家床上，不吓到才怪，何况又是一个自称誓死不弯的贞洁烈男。

“你发热了，我上楼想看看你睡了没就发现你浑身都发了汗。”

听金泰亨这么一说，闵玧其倒是觉着自己有点小人之心度君子之腹了，看着那人又坐上床将掌心凑近试体温，忽然想起什么，整个人又激动了起来。

“你！！你...！衣服....你！！流氓！！！”

这才发觉自己身上早就不是换好的T恤而是一套全新的睡衣，闵玧其顿时心如死灰。

靠！！我被强奸了！！

等等......好像还没这么严重！

我被看光了！！！我被吃豆腐了！！！

金泰亨见那人耳根子都红透，猜到对方说的“耍流氓”是什么意思，本来还心疼着体弱多病的闵玧其，这下又起了想要调戏的心理。

“乖乖好漂亮。”

闵玧其一听这话立刻炸了毛，直接拽起脑后的枕头就打金泰亨，似乎是要把人打晕下手特别狠。对方也不是好惹的，老虎不发威，直接抓住闵玧其手腕，用力按在了身下。

闵玧其闹腾得气喘吁吁，被人钳制在身下才开始害怕起来。

“你...你不许——”

还没说完，闵玧其就被堵了嘴。从来没有接过吻的人顿时懵圈，金泰亨也不是清汤寡水那一类型的，上来就迫着人张嘴，凶得很。哪知道闵玧其不是不想，他是根本不会！

下巴已经发了麻，不知是受了惊吓还是被金泰亨控制着无法动弹的缘故，即使金泰亨又含又舔闵玧其也无法张开嘴。唇被狠狠碾压过，又带过几片湿濡，闵玧其感觉得出来这是对方的舌尖，这更是刺激到了闵玧其，脑子一片空白。

就这么干亲了一阵，金泰亨终于把人放了开，有些气恼：“闵玧其，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

身下的人才是真的又气又羞欲哭无泪，他他哪会这档子事。

闵玧其都没发觉自己带着哭腔，骂骂咧咧道：“金泰亨你混蛋——唔！”

这下才是真被老老实实堵了满嘴，金泰亨预判正确，趁着人张嘴抱怨就直接吻了下去，很快就寻到了对方的舌尖，终于得手叹出了声。圈住那不安分的舌头裹进自己嘴里，两人的唾液不断分泌，闵玧其甚至不知不绝就开始吞咽起来，一想到正在进行着如此火辣的舌吻，下面不争气地挺立了起来。

“唔——哈...你放——唔——”

闵玧其透不过气，想要推开金泰亨却使不上力气，整个身子扭动着，膝盖忽然顶到了一处硬挺，闵玧其顿时安静下来。

操！！好大一坨！！！

再继续，闵玧其是真感觉自己要被操上天了。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/9/

“别动！”

金泰亨警告着闵玧其，对方大气都不敢出，红着脸躲避金泰亨看向他的眼神。

“那个什么...你硬了......”

闵玧其说完就想现场把舌头咬断，这什么黄色对话！！！

正想着要是真的被强上的话该怎么讨好金泰亨让他轻点，对方忽然翻身下床，留闵玧其一个人手足无措平躺在床上。

“我自己解决。”

金泰亨直接就跨进了洗手间，没等闵玧其说话里面就传来淋浴的声音。

我靠...好男人啊......这他妈都能忍住...

闵玧其发着呆，隔着一堵墙听着淅淅沥沥的水声，不知道该做些什么好。翻过身子用被子把自己裹得实实的，刚刚发生的一系列对闵玧其来说简直太刺激了，这么多年来瞄到网页上的情色广告都要捂眼的人，差点就这么干柴烈火被人上了...何况自己还是个男人！

不过闵玧其想了又想，小时候也和父母亲啵啵过，初吻早就不在了，便又心安下来。可只要一闭上眼，满脑子都是刚刚香艳缠绵的记忆，闵玧其觉得自己发热更严重了......

睡梦里额间忽然冰凉，舒服得很，闵玧其甚至要想去捞住什么，可梦里根本无法做到控制身体，冰凉退去，闵玧其又睡了过去。

金泰亨看着睡梦里的闵玧其哼哼唧唧，嘴角微微勾起一个弧度，心里又有些不忍，刚刚凉水把情欲冲洗掉，终于头脑清醒过来，也许是闵玧其上楼后被灌了几杯酒有些醉意，也许是人在怀里控制不住自己的意欲，总之金泰亨觉得自己太不是个人了。

手背刚移开已经恢复正常温度的额头，闵玧其就将手从被子里伸出来抓些什么，金泰亨又把人裹好，轻手轻脚走出了房。刚出门就发现有人在楼道间。

“什么时候开始在这里的？”

他这个下属非常雷厉风行的一个人，做事果敢很受合作公司的喜欢，可金泰亨总觉得过于莽进，在自己手底下干了挺多年也没见改性子，本来主管这位子大家都觉得必定唾手可及，可没想到半路杀出个闵玧其把升职的事搅黄了。对方气愤也是理所当然，金泰亨明白，可他把闵玧其接过来不只是私心。

金泰亨要给这个我行我素的下属上一堂课，这位置谁来坐是金泰亨来决定，谁有资格也是金泰亨来评判，早前堂哥已经给自己打了预防针说这人和对手公司联系频繁，金泰亨深知这个行业上最忌讳就是资源被提前泄露。

今天拿不知情的闵玧其开刀，现在又在这听墙根，金泰亨直接黑了脸。

“我问你什么时候开始在这里的？！”

对方听出金泰亨是真的怒了，心里本就没底，这下更是怂了。

“我刚上楼就碰到金总你从房里出来啊...”

“嗯，以后话别乱说。”

金泰亨拍了拍对方的肩，转身离开准备去二楼阳台抽根烟。

点了好久也没点上，金泰亨才忆起刚刚冲凉水澡心急直接脱了裤子扔在了地上，本就是偷藏在兜里，这下更是着了水雾气整根蔫了。

妈的。

金泰亨很久没有这么不如意过了。

心上人误会自己是见色起意，完全回想不起当初年少的事，金泰亨哭笑不得。

也就只有我自己还念念不忘吧。

《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/10/

总公司事务繁忙，本就没有什么多余的假期可言，闵玧其一醒才被告知大家已经回了公司，被丢下的感觉不是很好受，闵玧其抱怨道：

“什么嘛...来也是你们要来，走也是你们先走。”

金泰亨堂哥一下就看出自己的不悦，帮忙解释道：“今天例行董事会，泰亨他是一定要到场的。”

闵玧其其实听这么一说也没了气，只是被看出心思又恼羞成怒，“他干嘛去关我什么事！”

好说歹说劝上了车，堂哥抹了抹额头上的汗，心想真是个难伺候的主，也不知道金泰亨犯什么抽要追这位大哥。

忽然打了个喷嚏，金泰亨本来只是默默无闻听着那些老东西明嘲暗讽，这下就把所有人的注意力都集中了过来。

“哟——金大少爷这是生病了？”

“诶怎么说话呢！金总可是专门给他手下的部门组织了团建呢！”

“嗷嗷嗷！这你一说我就有印象了！莫非就是给那个空降兵开欢迎会？”

金泰亨本来习惯了阴阳怪气，可有人拿闵玧其说事，他就不乐意了，刚要开口反驳。

父亲便开了口：“我这儿子玩心重，不过他部门都是有才华的年轻人，咱们这些老人家当然不懂他们的相处之道。”

金泰亨并不想被护着，他完全有能力和那些人斗个你死我活，可每每都有父亲从中调和，让他看起来真像是个傀儡太子。

总算是结束了会议，金泰亨打开手机就看到自己和闵玧其对话框里显示着对方输入中，金泰亨便等着看会发给他什么，可没一会状态又变更了。显然闵玧其是打了字又删，金泰亨更是好奇闵玧其到底想要说什么，直接拨了电话过去。

“干嘛？”

对方没好气得一句，金泰亨一下就明白对方还在气自己没和他打招呼就回来。

“乖乖，我错了。”

闵玧其这边正开了免提收拾办公桌，金泰亨这么软绵绵一句求饶直接吧整个办公室都震惊了。

靠！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

闵玧其立马拿起手机转成听筒，“你是不是有病！！！”

金泰亨不知道那边发生了什么，还以为是又被撩拨急了，回复道：“没病！要不要看我的体检报告？”

“滚滚滚！“

闵玧其火速挂了电话，慢慢抬起头来观察周围，大家忽然同时都低下了头开始忙自己的事情。

完蛋......

我这是跳进黄河也洗不清了......

我是直男啊！！！你们信我！！！！你们信我！！！！！

金泰亨又看到对话框里正在输入，饶有兴致盯着屏幕。

「金泰亨！！！」

「你还我清白！！！」

「呜呜呜」

噗嗤笑出声，本来怒气冲冲两句话，闵玧其偏偏要加上句呜呜呜，简直可爱到爆炸了好吗，金泰亨飞快打出一句。

「那让我看看到底清白不清白」

靠！！！闵玧其立马捂住了嘴，对方显然是那个那个那个意思！！！他又被强奸了！！！不对…又被调戏了！！！

「今天接你下班」

「干嘛？」

「给你买了乔迁礼物」

「不得让我去作个客？」

闵玧其看到这两条消息，心里竟然又期待起来，果然男人也喜欢惊喜。

准点下班，并不是闵玧其想这么快就溜，他还想保持个良好形象，可金泰亨提前十分钟就来部门里东逛逛西翻翻，颇有巡视的意味，一到点又催着下属们走，闵玧其挂着黑线在众人眼底跟着金泰亨下了班。

这…直男……怕是想装也没机会了吧……

//《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/11/

金泰亨屁颠屁颠跟着自己进了门，像只大型犬一样黏着闵玧其走到这里走到那里，闵玧其被跟得心烦，骂了一句。

“你跟屁虫啊你！给我老实坐着！”

金泰亨又摆出一副可怜巴巴的样子坐在沙发上，眼睛扑闪扑闪看着自己，闵玧其感觉后背都要被看穿了，只好开口问对方晚上要吃什么。

“都行！”

……

闵玧其这才感同身受到网上女孩吐槽男朋友随便都行都可以的气愤了。

“那你吃屁吧。”

闵玧其一说完又觉得哪里不对，补充说道：“到底想吃什么？”

“你做什么我都喜欢吃。”

金泰亨咧着嘴，深不知闵玧其在对面拳头握紧了。

“问了白问。”

金泰亨没想到闵玧其厨艺这么好，忙活了一两小时丰盛一桌，早就被馋得流口水金泰亨赤手就要抓起撒着白芝麻十分有食欲的红烧鸡翅，就被闵玧其打下了手。

“脏！用筷子！”

“好！！！”

闵玧其也没想到金泰亨胃口这么好，还怕金泰亨吃不惯家常菜做多了剩下，没想到直接被一扫而空，闵玧其都想给这位光盘的好青年竖个大拇指。

金泰亨抢着要洗碗，正好闵玧其想偷个懒，便由他去，结果人碗还没洗两个，先打碎了一个。

闵玧其：……

金泰亨：……

金泰亨立马蹲下收拾，吓得闵玧其冲了过去让对方不要动，赶快拿来扫把把碎瓷片扫进垃圾桶里。

“您可别再给我添乱了！”

闵玧其担心的话说不出口，赶着人不让在厨房里，那人耷拉着脑袋垂头丧气回到客厅看着自己的一举一动。总算是收拾完闵玧其整个人瘫在了沙发上，一想身边还有个金泰亨，又坐起来。

“礼物呢？”

“当当当当～～～”

金泰亨摊开手心，里面是车钥匙。

“你干嘛？！”

闵玧其忽然生起了气，质问金泰亨：“什么意思？！”

“你听我说——”

“我记得你当初开得条件，里面没有这一项吧？”

金泰亨顿时泄了气，慌忙着要解释，“不是，我就是怕你出去不方便……”

“我知道别人看来我都是被包养的小白脸，可我本来就在你公司上班不是吗？我没有白拿钱。”

闵玧其似乎动了真格，根本不听金泰亨说话，只是自顾自说着：“金泰亨，我不管别人怎么想我，那和我都无关，难道你也这么想我？”，闵玧其冷笑一声，站了起来往门口走去，刚准备拿外套披上，忽然身子不听使唤被人猛地拽在墙边堵着不让走。

“闵玧其，我从来就没有那么想过。”

金泰亨也急红了眼，下手不知轻重，把闵玧其弄疼了，“你放开！好痛！！！”

“你记得我当时和你说，进公司第一眼就觉得你人不错。”

闵玧其自然是记得，那个让他世界观崩塌的告白他再清楚不过了，只是这时候提这茬干嘛？

“我第一眼就认出你来了，闵玧其。”

“什么认出来？？？你以前认识我？？？”

两人靠得极近，几乎都能听清楚彼此说话前咽口水的声音，闵玧其又想起那晚的事，撇开脸不去看他。

“高三，你弹过钢琴给我听。”

闵玧其早就记不清学生时代有遇到过这样一个人，在他的青春里音乐几乎是全部，可最终又向现实低了头。

“你在说什么啊？”

“没关系。”

金泰亨似乎并不在意对方不记得自己，也不气馁，只是迎着那人耳边轻轻说道：“以后我会让你好好记住我。”

说完闵玧其就被腾空抱起，差点惊呼出声，他一个大老爷们人生第一次被公主抱，竟然没有想象中的羞耻感，反而只觉得金泰亨身上很香很好闻，便一动不动任人抱着到了卧室。

/《伪装直男》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大金主×小白领

/12/

“你…干嘛？”

闵玧其明知故问，却还是一下子接受不了自己被掰弯的现实，更要命的是他发觉自己也想要了。

金泰亨十分小心放下怀里的人，抵着对方额头把人压倒在床上，对方也很配合，搂着自己的脖子躺在身下，金泰亨是真的再也无法忍下去了。闵玧其对他来说本就是到嘴的猎物，可时间拖久了，金泰亨反倒是不忍心就这么把人占有。

“要做吗？”

闵玧其哪还敢回答，眼前的人本就有着极好的皮囊，温柔又体贴，每一个动作每一声叹息就是春药一般让闵玧其上头。

“乖乖害怕吗？怕的话就只接吻，好不好？”

闵玧其点点头，微微扬起了下巴，蹭到些断断续续的呼吸，才发现原来紧张的不只有闵玧其自己。

双唇相接的瞬间闵玧其觉得心头溢满的不安感顿时消散不见，金泰亨小心翼翼吻住上唇，摸索到闵玧其有些发汗的手心，从虎口起轻轻按压着放松，整个掌心覆上后闵玧其自然地扣住了自己手背。

浅尝辄止的轻吻似乎已经满足不了闵玧其，闷哼出声像小奶猫受不到关照有些急躁，金泰亨随心所欲摆弄着那对薄唇，身下的人只好跟着节奏来，一下一下张嘴去贴合金泰亨的动作。

“哼....唔——”

闵玧其用力握紧了手，催促着金泰亨。欲擒故纵的把戏很适用，金泰亨终于用唇揉开闵玧其的上唇，总算渡了舌过去，两人都激动得一颤，闵玧其羞得舌头都不敢乱动，金泰亨轻笑出声，好好伺候起来。

一遍又一遍划过上颚，有时很轻，有时突然快速重重扫过，闵玧其急得去舔那在口腔里乱搅的舌头，却被人勾住不得动弹，反反复复缠着用舌尖打圈。

还意犹未尽，金泰亨却松开了自己，闵玧其要追上去，却被人抱了个满怀，感觉得到那人把手钻进自己脊背下，紧紧拥着自己不肯放手。

“闵玧其，我总算等到你了。”

不好意思回应这份等待，闵玧其再怎么回忆也记不起来他遇到过这样一个人。

“我总算是等到你愿意。”

闵玧其想说些什么，肩头竟然有潮湿的感觉。金泰亨在哭吗？....靠.......明明我才是被欺负那个！！！

实在不忍心，用手轻轻拍打起这个过于年轻却又担负太多的背脊。

“乖乖，你喜不喜欢我呀？”

金泰亨撑起身子，眼里灼灼盯着闵玧其。

“嗯。”闵玧其点点头，他算是输给了自己，心动是金泰亨给予，感动是金泰亨给予，这份感情并没有掺杂情欲，没有附加交易，他似乎是把自己完完全全交给了金泰亨。

“我也好喜欢你。”金泰亨自作主张加了个“也”，可他俩都明白，这是双向的喜欢，并不是一厢情愿。

“金泰亨，我会好好记住的。”

记住未曾命名的喜欢，记住未曾记起的暗恋，记住明目张胆的爱意。

End/  
《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（五）

勃起是本能，金泰亨扶着性器慢慢挺入，他猜到身下未经人事的Omega是做不到完全享受到这种紧密贴合的美妙感觉，双手从细嫩腰间移开，扣住因不适感攥紧床单而泛白的十指。

放慢速度，俯下身轻轻吻过每一寸肌肤，乳尖很是漂亮，娇俏挺立在那里，含入口中又是另一番滋味，很明显感受得到身下人胸腔起伏，金泰亨故意用牙冠磨过那微肿的硬粒。性器瞬间就被夹紧，挺腰一送，又往更深处开拓去。

牙牙学语般，闵玧其靠着脑子里仅存的意识试图叫唤得不那么生硬些，可这样的低哑轻喘更是迷人心窍，闵玧其不知道。

陌生的甬道莫名让性器更兴奋，每一处让闵玧其紧握自己手背的敏感点，也让金泰亨激动不已。

小穴吞食着从未有过的酥爽，闵玧其适应得很好，甚至有些不满足，扭着腰要那人进入得更深些。

金泰亨离了红肿的乳头，抬头往那淫叫的小嘴寻去。

“要不要快点？”

“嗯....哼啊....想要...快...唔......”

铺天盖地的吻袭来，金泰亨很会拿捏闵玧其的小心思。双舌交缠，不知疲倦地游戏在两人的嘴里，金泰亨卷了舌尖带到唇外，细细雕琢般一下一下勾勒着形状。

闵玧其沉溺其中，两人的信息素交融，甚至有了些陈年酒酿的醇香。金泰亨也是头一次碰到Omega信息素盖过自己的，下身不自觉加快了速度。

猛地戳到一块凸起，身下的人疯了般要躲。

“是这里吧？”

闵玧其惊恐地睁开眼，连忙摇头。

否定也是徒劳，金泰亨恶意往那一猛烈冲撞，闵玧其双肩耸动，高频率的抽离接着捅入让甬道疯狂收缩。

金泰亨将脑袋埋进肩窝，那处惑人得很，身下的人又承受着新一轮抽插别开了脸，脖颈的线条显得格外细长柔美，金泰亨上嘴就啃。

玉颈生香，根本舍不得咬破那光洁柔滑的皮肤。

金泰亨试探着用牙不轻不重磕着颈肩线位置的凸现的骨节，“暂时标记，怎么样？”

竟将柱体抽离了出去，下身前所未有的空虚感让闵玧其浑身瘙痒难耐。

“嗯....要.....”

金泰亨拿性器蹭起了闵玧其的，这种刺激感是无可比拟的，呼了口热气在耳边，对方躲不及。

“要什么？嗯？”

闵玧其还是识大局，求饶道：“给我..哼嗯.....金..嗯啊！”

金泰亨丝毫不马虎，满满填了进去。生殖腔似乎被顶得开了口，闵玧其痛苦得皱了眉。

金泰亨立马退了几寸，身下的人该宠着，不能受丁点委屈，可那小穴又开始吸附自己已胀满了东西的前端。

“快...哈...哈....快一点.....”

闵玧其起了兴，浑身酥软下来，要将金泰亨揉进自己身体里。

冲着腔口就一顿猛操，金泰亨牙关一紧，后颈的腺体被咬破，闵玧其吃痛，狠狠把指甲盖嵌进金泰亨厚实的后背。

金泰亨发了狠，抬起两条腿强制闵玧其自己抱住，浑圆的屁股蛋被拍打出一阵阵淫靡响声，闵玧其喘得厉害，呻吟完全乱了节奏，野蛮的性交竟也会发生在自己身上。闵玧其被后知后觉的羞耻感灼得两颊发烫，那人不知停歇，一下一下要把自己送上高潮。

逐渐有些承受不住，闵玧其有了哭腔，嗯嗯啊啊似乎下一秒就要哭起来。松了手反抓住金泰亨的手臂去求饶。那料到对方直接抓起自己的一整条腿，掀起身子就斜着操进来。

“太...深....慢..啊啊....慢点...”

闵玧其借力一碾，金泰亨简直要被爽飞，抓起脚腕就大力抽插。有几百下，闵玧其欲仙欲死，肠道突然被烫得骤缩，金泰亨粗喘着松开了闵玧其的脚。

小腹起伏厉害，闵玧其仰起头，去索一个吻。将舌探进对方口腔的瞬间，下身被猛得冲撞，竟还硬得很，闵玧其惊了。

“舒不舒服？”

金泰亨圈住闵玧其，一口一口渡了自己嘴里的空气过去。

闵玧其被亲得晕头转向，支吾半天。

“嗯....九分吧。”

金泰亨愣了一下笑起来，啄了啄那对唇。

“大明星哪里不满意？”

“......太大了……”

闵玧其最后一个字都是气音，立马往怀里钻去。

“我可是准备打满分哦。”

闵玧其不答。

“那我下次一定拿满分。“

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（六）  
闵玧其晃了神，他似乎记不起一切起因经过。床上只他一个人，金泰亨走了，亲吻过他的鼻尖，像是完成一整套工作，最后扣上西装外套精致打磨的纽扣。

甚至忘了要联系方式。

这他妈是一场真枪实干的一场戏。

当然了，按照闵玧其的咖位，怎么能主动联系对方。

所以他等啊等，像个傻子一样，再一看手机。哦，才过了十个小时。闵玧其要疯了，尾椎骨轻微的疼痛让他更清晰记起昨晚那人给予自己的酥麻畅快。

金硕珍没一会就发现自家大明星不太对劲，声东击西找着各种法子让闵玧其袒露一下心事。可闵玧其嘴巴紧得很，好事坏事都往心里憋。

“今天行程结束以后我自己有安排。”  
闵玧其揉了揉眉心，语气不可置否。

“哦。啊？”  
往常是不必担心的，可这几天狗仔也盯得狠。  
“注意点。”

闵玧其不耐烦道：“注意什么？”

“还有什么？”，转椅上金硕珍翘起了二郎腿，调笑着：“你的情人呗。”

打听到金泰亨在哪，对闵玧其来说易如反掌。只是这副打扮实在太过惹眼，闵玧其几乎没思考，借了，也可以说是偷，把助理的大棉袄套在身上。

闵玧其脸小，帽子遮了大半张脸蛋，贼溜溜在高档餐厅门口转了好久。服务员小哥早就看得满脸疑惑，终于向闵玧其走来。

“先生，您，是预订了位置吗？”

闵玧其刚想支开多事的服务员，立马就看到了从电梯出来的金泰亨。立马别过脸，等闵玧其再去看，对方已经走进了餐厅。

“还好还好......”  
不对...穿这样谁他妈认得出我啊？闵玧其骂自己蠢。

“你....”

闵玧其一惊，完了！刚没注意遮着脸！

“我不是我不是！！”

“啊～那我知道了！”  
对方似乎恍然大悟，忽然拉起闵玧其就往另一个方向走去。

莫名其妙被拉到了后厨，闵玧其奋力甩开手，服务员小哥终于转过身来看着自己。

“怎么了？你不是今天新的兼职生？”

闵玧其：？？？  
“你看我这样子想兼职生？”

“嗯，像啊！”

闵玧其低头，哦，金硕珍这节俭的习惯一点没变，棉衣都洗脱水了！

“你想太多！”

摆摆手闵玧其要走，脑子里突然灵光一现。

“对！我就是兼职生。但是我今天感冒了。”

“没事！可以带口罩的！我给你多站了两小时呢！我女朋友都等我等的急死了！”

那人不由分说，塞给闵玧其一整套工作服，立马打卡下班回家。

哦。今天是平安夜，难怪。

想到这闵玧其又气愤不已，这好歹也是个节日，金泰亨对自己什么表示都没有！逢场作戏也没必要这么绝情吧！

“小兔崽子！”  
闵玧其骂完，立刻有人催着自己上岗。

谁想得到那小哥的工作除了迎宾还得端盘子，本来就只想站着观察金泰亨一举一动，这下好，亏本了。

闵玧其走了一圈，也没见着金泰亨的影子。正沮丧着，角落里有人招手，闵玧其心跳漏了一拍。

扭扭捏捏走近，回忆了自己稍微年轻点的时候做兼职的时候，有模有样点起了单。

金泰亨只觉得这服务员奇怪得很，戴个口罩就算了，竟然还自带杀气。

对面是个Omega，闵玧其大老远就闻到这位的骚味了，没好气地报了菜名。

金泰亨勾勾手，要闵玧其近一些。

干嘛啊！还给小费？！

不情不愿凑到那人身边，闵玧其只觉对方脸一侧，耳边竟蹭过一片温热。

“Merry Christmas . ”

“Eve .”

这三个字母咬的重，闵玧其身子一歪，差点倒进那人怀里。

“诶诶诶！服务员怎么回事？！”对面的人急了。

金泰亨一把扣住闵玧其后颈，扯住口罩一角。

“怎么回事呢？这位服务员？”

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（七）  
这可要命。

闵玧其哪想得到会被认出来，这么丢面子的事简直了。

小臂被一把抓住，闵玧其又不敢大幅度动作，只好乖乖转回身子。“怎么？这次还要跑？”

火烧眉毛了！能不跑嘛！？

“金泰亨你放开。”

对面受邀的人实在脸色难看，几乎是护食似的瞪着闵玧其。那可不嘛，被一个服务生抢了风头，要换成闵玧其，不把这屋顶给掀了。

“先走了。”

闵玧其没反应过来，就被拎走了。

“你你你！”

“我？我？我？”  
金泰亨拽着闵玧其领结的手终于松了开，饶有趣味地眯眼盯着闵玧其看。

一时脑子竟一片空白，要说什么要做什么都忘了。

“你不换了这行头？”

哦哦哦哦！对对对！

闵玧其自顾自就往更衣室小跑去，刚解开第一颗扣子，就被突如其来的拥抱扑的一踉跄。

“金泰亨！你！”

那人竟一口咬上来，根本措不及防。

“你今晚就是来勾我的。”  
“怎么？得逞还不乐意了？”

闵玧其哪容他这么揣摩自己的心思，虽然也八九不离十吧。

“金泰亨你放屁！”

挣脱不开，那人力道大得吓人。被生生拗过了身子，随便扒扯，手直接从打底衬衫的开口探了进来。“金泰亨你别太过分！”

你刚刚穿着那紧身西裤一扭一扭在我面前更过分，金泰亨心想。

覆住那张不知休止的嘴，对方竟拗得很，死活不肯让金泰亨撬开。

自然得从别处突破，金泰亨用指尖轻轻摩挲起肚脐周围，闵玧其本就怕痒，立马弓了身子，注意力转移，闵玧其才发觉不妙。那人卷起自己的舌头就在自己口腔里疯狂搅动。

被吻得情动，隔间又挤得很，闵玧其只好整个人挂在金泰亨身上，本来勉强的动作竟变得淫靡不堪起来。

“我等会要被查酒驾了。”

闵玧其哪还有心思回应，仰着头去索那若即若离的吻。

“明天就把你藏起来，小东西。”

闵玧其犯了混，引着那人的手往下身去。

“帮帮我。”

“嗯。”

闵玧其乖巧得很，像是圣诞老人落在自己床头的礼物，金泰亨明明没有挂袜子，正奇怪这是哪掉的馅饼，闵玧其就扑着往自己怀里来。

“操！金泰亨你能不能轻点！”

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（八）  
翻云覆雨过后，闵玧其才老老实实跟在金泰亨身后出了餐厅。闵玧其心态要爆炸，怎会想到自己反在这种不堪的地方反而更兴奋。

“你这两天别出门了。”  
望见闵玧其还在恍神，金泰亨偷笑，把人塞进了车后座，跟着自己也挤了进去。

“我跟你说话呢。”

“喔…啊！你刚刚说什么？”

“我说明天就把你藏起来。”

闵玧其连忙去捂身边人的嘴，急道：“你瞎说什么呢！？”

金泰亨反压过去，两人离得极近，气息缠绵，“闵玧其，你快进入发情期了。”

闵玧其只觉那人手上有了些动作，没来得及换的廉价衬衣下摆被扯了开，“你…你别乱来！”

“你现在，很危险。”

闵玧其一听，心里开骂：能不危险嘛？！大尾巴狼都已经骑在我身上了！

连拖带拽闵玧其就被扔在了床上，金泰亨猴急要命，整个人扑了上来。

捧着晕乎乎的闵玧其一顿狂亲，不知是困意来袭还是着了凉，闵玧其觉得自己头昏脑涨。金泰亨一看对方兴致不高，想着罢了亲了亲脑门。

“我靠，怎么那么烫！”

“有点想吐。”

连忙抱起有气无力的闵玧其，“你不会是…怀了？”

胯下被狠狠一顶，金泰亨吃痛，抱得更紧了些。闵玧其喘不过气，要挣开束缚。

“怀个鬼啊！”

“你能不能换个姿势，我想躺着。”

金泰亨听话得很，放下闵玧其，从背后轻轻环住。“你不能生病哦。”蹭了蹭颈后，金泰亨瞬间清醒，明知那人早就没了力气，可金泰亨还是抵不过生理反应，老二一下子挺了起来。Alpha对暂时标记的Omega也敏感得很，而且还是快发情的Omega，信息素早就勾得金泰亨神魂颠倒了。

“金泰亨…！我要热死啦！”

半夜又苏醒过来，闵玧其推了推死沉的金泰亨，那人却丝毫没有动静。动手又动脚，闵玧其就在快要放弃的时候，耳边一句感觉已经极力压制的低音响起：“我快忍不住了，闵玧其。”

闵玧其奇了怪，什么时候这位小金总还知道怜香惜玉了？

闵玧其转了一圈，与金泰亨面对面，故意装纯眨着眼。想要刺激金泰亨简直是易如反掌，没等下一步撩拨，金泰亨就一下压住了闵玧其。

“接下来这几天你就累死我好了。”

闵玧其双手伸出被窝，搭上金泰亨的肩。

“做我一个人的Alpha，好不好？”

金泰亨第一次红了脸，还好黑灯瞎火，俯下身，认认真真和偷跑进心里的人接了一个吻。  
《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（九）  
闵玧其开始变得有些不受控制，手伸进裤裆里试探半天却一直未果似乎惹毛了他，一个起身，闵玧其跨坐在金泰亨身上。很快受邀的人作出了回应，手掌贴着竖脊肌，指尖反复按压揉捏。

“别…别摸了……”

闵玧其反手去寻，轻易就握住手腕带到身前，金泰亨很自觉，蹭上小腹前的细腻柔软就一下子不客气了起来。食指和中指一并夹住胸前的那一粒殷红，一边揉搓一边直起了腰。

一瞬间就丢了主动权，金泰亨一把揽过闵玧其压在身下，一低头就叼住了那粒挺立，闵玧其立马就闷哼个不停，腰扭的厉害，却招来金泰亨在乳尖狠狠一口。“嘶——你！”  
怀里的人第一次这般娇嗔，受不住时吐出浊气间还断断续续念着金泰亨的名字。一把翻过架在腰间的大腿，隐密处的早已湿得不堪入目，金泰亨把腿一压，整个人扑上去。

闵玧其一顿，股沟里的凹陷处竟被那人的舌一寸寸占领，要不是Omega的生理需求战胜了羞耻心，闵玧其早就一脚把金泰亨踢下床了。舌尖一戳到那里，穴便躲开般缩了几下，可追的紧，一瞬间就被异于体温的温暖顶开了穴口。费力撑起身子，只见金泰亨头脑一前一后地动，这样大肆淫靡的场面还是让闵玧其红了脸。

伸手去捞金泰亨的身子，却使不上劲，浑身都腻在棉花里抓不到暂停的标记。埋在闵玧其下身的人实在是口活了得，连闵玧其都觉着腿被凹得酸胀那人还在继续。

“别……哼…嗯……”

意料之外被放开，肉穴里顿时变得无比空虚。“想要了？”金泰亨舔上囊袋，包进嘴里吮吸，小闵玧其瞬间立了起来。一瞟见那顶端里冒出些腺液，金泰亨一口含入了整根。闵玧其惊呼，急忙拿手去捂。

直接来了个深喉，其实金泰亨也差点被顶得干呕，闵玧其这小东西竟然也不容小觑，征服欲立马熊熊燃起在心头。闵玧其哪里受过这样的刺激，老二被伺候得发了红，忍耐几乎是到了极限，刚想求饶，金泰亨开始不规则得舔咬起来，快感直冲脑门上，还没等闵玧其推开，身下那人就毫无防备被射了一嘴。

闵玧其顿时从高潮里清醒过来，连忙要去扒金泰亨的嘴。哪知只听得“咕咚——”一声，闵玧其要疯了。

“你……”

金泰亨却不以为然，甚至舔了舔溢出在嘴角的精液。

双手撑在臀下，金泰亨一步步紧逼，知道彼此蹭到了鼻尖。“我都咽了你的，你也要咽我的才公平。”

闵玧其羞得要命，撇开脸支支吾吾。

心里一阵欢喜，面前的人总在这些时候纯情的要命。轻轻啄了啄那因隐忍咬破的唇，金泰亨笑开了。

“怎么？不愿意？这也是大明星的偶像包袱？”

闵玧其疯狂摇头，“不是的！不是的！”，哪只双目一对，那人便二话不说吻上来，金泰亨的唇很厚实，压得闵玧其总是不自觉就张开了嘴。

竟被吻得又硬了起来，闵玧其挣脱出来，满脸红晕。

“我...我怕我吐出来.....你总是很多......”

金泰亨笑得更开心了，牵起被压在枕边的手，亲了亲。

“我说的是另一个地方咽。”

大事不妙，闵玧其清楚感觉到下面一根硬邦邦顶着自己。

（十）  
“你....你别做太狠......”

娇滴滴一句既是撒娇也是求饶，金泰亨风流惯了，本是对这些软糯情话早不以为然，可这怀里的是闵玧其，下面被绷得生疼，迅速脱下多余的平角内裤。

闵玧其不自觉颤了颤，眼前这庞然大物竟也真的能次次都被他容入体内。虽有些惶恐，可当金泰亨咬着套子满脸情欲倾向自己时，下面的老二都挺立起来。

“你拆这个做什么...”  
闵玧其别过脸，继续道：“刚刚不是说...要......要我咽......”

金泰亨心里都在放烟花，知道身下的人纯，没想到能纯成这样，百依百顺简直就是只乖巧的小奶猫。

“好乖。”金泰亨用手扯掉嘴里的东西，在那人鼻尖轻轻一吻。

很难给这份关系定义，他和他就如猫捉老鼠般盘旋着，金泰亨知道他职业的特殊性，也不止一次想过一刀两断这露水情缘。

可他竟不管不顾找上门来，捧着点单盘的样子简直让金泰亨心理防线彻底崩塌。他到底在想什么？他到底想做什么？恼火得要命可心里却软成一滩水，拉着那人就在厕所隔间里发泄个痛快。

气息缠绵，闵玧其似乎是很享受这种若即若离的亲昵，嘴角勾起一丝春意。金泰亨随即凑上一吻，那人闷哼一声。

果然，经不起挑逗。

闵玧其也没想到，金泰亨缓缓一顶，入口便立马吃了那硬物进去。双腿立刻锁紧了金泰亨的腰，内里被狠狠劈开，长驱直入。可金泰亨却磨蹭起来，用大手扒开两边的臀肉，不停深入。

刚刮过那处敏感就被略过，闵玧其不适得开始乱扭。整片胸膛贴上另一片火热，闵玧其知道金泰亨要做什么，他在找那个Omega受孕的洞口。

闵玧其一口咬上金泰亨肩膀，强烈的信息素让他下面更绞紧了些，耳边一声粗喘，那根东西又胀大了一倍，两个人都被刺激得欲火焚身。金泰亨再也管不了那么多了，抓稳闵玧其的腰，疯狂抽插起来，金泰亨微微侧了脸，立马吻住那张喋喋不休的小嘴。

本就是标记过，像是认主般，没羞没臊缠住入侵的巨物，紧紧吸附着。金泰亨猛地拔出，不用费力挺动就被穴口裹进湿濡之地。闵玧其完全喘不上气，拿舌去顶开那人的，结果反被一卷，带入另一片湿热腔内，唇瓣交叠辗转，丝毫不给闵玧其逃脱的机会。

每一下都要捅到最深处，闵玧其从喉中发出猫叫般的气音，他都有种要被贯穿的错觉。猛地，金泰亨听到失力的尖叫，龟头卡进了一处滚烫柔嫩的软肉里。

欣喜若狂，往里一顶，抬头想去试探那人的反应，没想到入眼的却见了两线泪痕，吓得金泰亨差点软了。闵玧其发觉那人正慢慢退出去，立马双臂抱紧金泰亨，拼命摇头。

“不！不要！”

金泰亨更慌了，连忙捧了闵玧其的脸蛋开始轻吻。

“好好好！不要了不要了。“

闵玧其却摇得更狠。

“我说不要拿出去！“

“？？？”

“你当真？”

金泰亨只见那人郑重把头一点，立马顶了进去。

Omega的生殖腔立马被肏开个小口，那里是无人领略过的风光，软肉恨不得把龟头嵌到里面去，金泰亨爽得一阵阵粗吼。低头去看交合之处，竟被磨出了白沫，金泰亨身下又一硬，差点喷涌而出。

深吸了口气直抱起闵玧其，弹滑的地方是能孕育生命的存在，金泰亨直直顶在那一处。

闵玧其终于放声叫了出来，这般滋味他哪体会过，满脑空白，晕眩得要命，闵玧其都觉得自己要被肏晕过去。

“....金泰亨..啊啊！你..太...嗯啊啊啊！太深了！”

忽地，金泰亨动作一停。

接着就咬了闵玧其红透的耳廓，低语浅笑，“等会咽下去哦。”

身下被飞快抽插，闵玧其浑身发软，又被刚刚那一句话刺激着，完全没了理智，只想被金泰亨破坏得更彻底些。

“啊啊啊...啊！给我！给我！”

闵玧其叫得放荡，紧紧把金泰亨拥在胸前。胸前那粒突然被狠狠一咬，肠道里顿时被滚烫的液体填充，闵玧其大口大口喘气，小腹猛地收紧。

“哈啊...”

金泰亨一阵脱力，抱着闵玧其倒在床上。

“嘶...好不好吃？”

闵玧其还在高潮余味中反应不过来，下巴被金泰亨掰去，吻了个绵长。

最后终于“啵——”的一声，金泰亨满意笑道：“好乖。都咽下去了。”  
《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（十一）  
折腾到凌晨，闵玧其也记不清是是在床上射出最后一次还是在浴缸清理时昏睡过去的，许久没睡得如此踏实，连做了好几个天马行空的梦。喉咙里干得甚至有些撕裂的疼痛感，闵玧其撑着身子坐起，身旁的被褥又一次空荡冰冷。发情期的Omega情绪十分不稳定，特别是在情事后配偶又消失得无影无踪，被抛弃的感觉慢慢爬上心头。

手机震动不停，闵玧其反扣了屏幕，强忍着身子的不适往客厅走去，咕噜咕噜灌了几大口冷水，喉内似乎是发炎了，还是疼得紧。“崽种！”闵玧其骂道。眼睛一瞟到门口玄关，又记起昨晚一路被压进电梯又火急火燎抱着热吻的情形，不自觉脸红起来。

滚进被子里，似乎还能探寻到十几个小时前的刺激，两种信息素相融的味道让闵玧其安心不少，盲摸床头柜上的手机，划开屏，闵玧其才发觉大事不妙，助理打了四十多通电话，最后一个应该是闵玧其醒后自己按掉的，拒绝通话后助理只好发信息。

看着最新的消息通知，闵玧其手抖了起来。

【闵玧其你看热搜！！我被你害死了！】

金泰亨并没有给他留下什么字条也没有什么问候短信，闵玧其看到词条的瞬间才感觉是真的玩脱了。

#闵玧其夜会秘密男友#

#金氏投资百万剧本#

#闵玧其分化了#

“操！”

这明晃晃的话题榜单上全是他的大名，一一点开，本以为会被骂得狗血淋头的闵玧其傻了。

闵喵喵世最可：艹啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我儿嫁出去啦！！！！3.2w点赞 2k回复

闵玧其是我的：不会吧不会吧不会吧！闵玧其你不会真的是Omega吧？！1.5w点赞 

吃瓜一线人士：这什么绝美包养关系？！我晕厥了！我宣布今天入坑！！8k点赞

闵玧其在屏幕前都要吐血了，怎么全世界都想看他被捅屁股？？

急忙给金硕珍打了电话过去。

“我的祖宗，您可终于是醒了！”

“这他妈怎么办啊？！”

“喔！现在想到怎么办了？昨晚在床上的时候不想想？”

闵玧其气急败坏要挂电话，又被金硕珍哄回来。

“玧其你别担心，公司这边觉得你确实年纪不小了，谈恋爱实属正常，就看金氏那边怎么回应。社长一出新闻就联系那边了，现在...还没消息，咱们再等等。”

“嗯。”

金硕珍一听对面语气不太对，又劝道：“这次这么大热度也只是粉丝知道你分化了有些激动，你不用太......”

“知道了。”

闵玧其挂了电话，瘫在床上，自嘲地笑起来。这就想撇清关系了？每次做完跑得比兔子还快，是怕被狗仔拍到吧？也是，这种破财阀，不都是商业联姻，表面感情和睦，再往情人怀里一钻。

闵玧其越想越气，愤然起身。  
妈的老子可不是你召之即来挥之即去的！

忽然一通FaceTime，闵玧其一看联系人名称是金泰亨，想着好啊你自投罗网，立马接了起来。

“你怎么样？”  
金泰亨西装革履，看起来还去了趟美容院做了发型。闵玧其气不打一处来，故意不去应他。

“你把窗帘拉开，房间里太暗了。”

“干嘛！？”心里边一万个不愿意，闵玧其还是哼哼唧唧照做了。

“嗯，我投个屏。”

“嗯？！”

对方摄像头一转，闵玧其才是真的傻眼了。对面齐刷刷坐了一大批记者媒体，闵玧其吓得直接扔了手机。

金泰亨抿了抿嘴，憋着笑向镜头介绍道：“闵先生和我结识于电影制作人组织的聚餐，咳——我一见钟情。”

闵玧其头皮发麻，这玩的哪一出？？

记者纷纷抛出诱饵，各种犀利的问题席卷而来，其中一位女记者嗓门特大，直接盖住了别人的提问。“请问为何闵先生不出席？这是不是新片炒作营销呢？”

闵玧其脸色不好看，心想这记者真够狗的，爬下床拿起手机对着自己，投屏里闵玧其的出现又惹得现场一阵轰动。

金泰亨拗了拗麦，继续道：“他身子有些不适，我没通知他。”

“所以这是惊喜event？！”  
另一位女记者积极发问。

金泰亨拿起手机转换了摄像头，盯着屏幕里发蒙的人，“闵玧其现在，寸步难移。”

闵玧其几乎要被盯红了脸，纸巾那人张了张嘴并没有出声，仔细观察了口型，闵玧其一字一字学道：“被、我、操、的。”

我去你大爷的！！！  
闵玧其直接挂了视频，这简直是场荒诞不经的噩梦。

这...这是公开了？  
闵玧其开始捶床。

“什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！这就公开恋爱了？！”

猛地停下，闵玧其从枕头里昂起头。

“老子没被表白！！！” 

这才过了一天，闵玧其就从被偷情狠干的发情期莫名转到了向全世界公开的恋爱期，不禁开始担心自己的饭碗起来。

金硕珍弹了巨多消息过来，其中竟然有一句：“苟富贵 勿相忘！”

？？？我闵玧其还不够大富大贵吗！

闵玧其看向落地窗外的景观，几乎能在这个顶层俯瞰整个城市，回想这个酒店的所属主人。

哦，确实还是金泰亨有钱亿点点。

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（十二）  
闵玧其晕晕乎乎看着热搜被自己屠榜，不知是该哭还是笑，粉丝的热情丝毫不减，甚至都有各式各类的同人文层出不穷。这个Omega的属性，倒是莫名其妙给他圈了一堆粉。

“怎么肥四！！”  
闵玧其捂住心脏一头栽进沙发里。

“你们不都是我的女友粉嘛？！以前说的哥哥操我都是骗人的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

闵玧其心痛得打起滚来，忽然听得外面刷门卡的声音，闵玧其像只等待主人归来的小猫咪一样，立马坐直了身子，紧张又期待。

门口的金泰亨很不一样，套了件灰色连帽运动开衫，闵玧其倒是一时之间没认出来是谁。

“你.....”

“我偷偷跑出来找你的。”

闵玧其有些恍惚，在他眼前的金泰亨还是那个追名逐利的财阀三世吗？显然不是。闵玧其一直以为，一旦金泰亨如愿以偿占有了他，厌倦就会接踵而至。

“你要不要和我生小孩？”

闵玧其根本不知道自己为什么会问出这一句。

金泰亨一头雾水，根本反应不过来。只见沙发上的人和今早自己离开前的样子丝毫未变，绕过沙发，闵玧其向自己奔来。

是被陨石砸中的一梢树枝，金泰亨觉着自己的胸腔开始熊熊燃烧起来。其实做出开记者会这个决定，是大脑一热，是冲动不计后果，也不去管老爷子会不会被气到昏迷，看着那些负面新闻，一股油然而生的保护欲让金泰亨不再顾忌任何。

金泰亨顺势张开双臂迎接那人的猛扑，冲进怀里的人瞬间填满了金泰亨这二十几年来心中的残缺和空白。

鼻尖萦绕的都是熟悉又好闻的信息素，闵玧其觉得自己身体好奇怪，一切理智都在此刻崩塌，浑身上下都引导着他去贴近能一处。唇摩擦过对方下颚，舔弄起来，闵玧其从不知道他竟然有这么多勾引人的法子。

金泰亨怎么可能坐怀不乱，现在抱着的是被自己标记过的Omega，两人的契合度都出乎金泰亨以往的经验。掌心贴上腰侧，闵玧其被这样抚摸着直接痒上了心头，第一个男人就是如此懂得调情的Alpha，瞬间酥了半边身子，索性闭上眼扬起下巴等待另一对唇的光临。

被打横抱起，亲吻中溢出声惊呼，闵玧其把那人环得更紧了，没走几步就被放下，后背贴到一处冰凉，猛睁开眼，闵玧其才发现自己被按在落地窗前。还在臀部游走的大手忽然发了力，双腿立马被架在了对方腰上，闵玧其几乎动弹不得，被困在冰凉玻璃和金泰亨的火热胸膛之间，仿佛坠入深渊前一刻，眼前是救世主。

金泰亨拿胯下一顶，怀里的人肩头一耸反而比自己还高一些了，“上衣解了。”

闵玧其腾了只手出来立马撩开衣服下摆，根本没法子双手放开脱衣服，索性塞进嘴里咬住。根本不知道自己这样有多招人，小手搭在肩头还急不可耐得轻轻拍了拍，金泰亨收到信号，直接凑上咬住了那挺立的奶尖，听得上面嘟着嘴的人闷哼一声，又轻吮起来。另一边被遗忘，闵玧其更是情难自禁，侧起身把另一边胸脯送到那人嘴边。乳头被忽轻忽重的啃咬折磨得有了肿胀感，实在是忍不住了，“唔啊...哈.....你下嘴轻点....”

衔在嘴边的衣服落下，直接罩在了金泰亨头顶上，闵玧其看了眼，简直是淫荡不堪，只见一个脑袋在衣料下一拱一拱，时而左偏时而右移，后穴被刺激得分泌出了更多的肠液。

“哼...嗯哼.....想要.....想要了......”

再情动的前戏也抑制不住闵玧其下身叫嚣的欲望，满脑子竟然只剩下被贯穿的想法。川流不息的车流和高架桥上的数盏明灯，即使在高处也是被照得一整片亮堂，逐渐后背渗出了汗，摩擦顿减，闵玧其整个人倚在金泰亨身上。

忽然感觉到小腹见一个硕然大物被释放了出来，闵玧其忙往两人相贴出望去，简直是要被羞红了脸。

“怎么？刚刚求着要现在反悔了？”

闵玧其拼命摇了摇头，突然反应过来又被耍了，像泄了气的皮球一样整个人瘫软在金泰亨怀里。

没过一秒，闵玧其的裤子就被扒拉开。一双手托在肉臀上，金泰亨忍不住揉捏起来，还没等闵玧其嗔他，立马将涨红的性器在股缝间摩擦起来。

闵玧其哪受得了这么一下，本就敏感的穴口开始大张大合，试图去吸附窜动的肉柱。“哈...哈直接...进来.....”

金泰亨一听，便急躁得要往那处湿热里捅。身上的人开始无意识地呻吟，这对金泰亨来说无疑是最后一击，掂了掂被锢在自己怀里的人，调整了动作提枪上马。

果然，Omega的肠道还清晰记得自己，完美配合着抽插蠕动起来，这样的体位让两个人都爽上了一个高度，闵玧其完全失去了任何主动权，这几乎是可以说成是单方面的性暴力。浑身被操得发热，嘴里都开始说些听不清楚的浑话。小穴分泌出的淫水被拍打出细细的白沫，金泰亨还在奋力耕耘。闵玧其低下头，用舌尖去舔开遮住眼睛的头发，似乎是被对方发现自己还有心思去做些其他的事，顶到一处敏感点后金泰亨疯狂冲撞起来，闵玧其小腹一紧，没忍住叫出了声，立马就被收拾得服服帖帖，下巴靠在金泰亨肩头专心去对付这场情事。

闵玧其的身子真的是金泰亨碰过最奇妙的，抽插的快感并不表现出迎合，反而是一下又一下的缴紧吮吸，每每冲刺到一个深度，金泰亨感觉都要交代在里面了。狠着心抽离出来，闵玧其立马感觉到一阵一阵的空虚袭来，莫名就哼起来，像是小猫抓痒，金泰亨一个猛顶，直捅穴心让两个人都深吸了一口气。

“呜呜...不要...哈啊啊...疼！”

下面的肉洞反而越操越紧致，最敏感又最脆弱的地方相交合，两人的爱意更是缠绵。

“妈的。”

闵玧其很少听到金泰亨骂人，一听这句就觉得快了，故意靠在对方耳边，叫得越来越骚的没边起来。

“金总～哈啊啊啊金总好大好粗...哼嗯不行了啊啊啊啊！”

金泰亨只觉得下身发疯般胀大，戳着最深处的那些软肉，身子一倾把闵玧其压制在玻璃窗上，堵了那张作恶的嘴，撬开牙关就一通乱搅，嘴角都流了涎液出来，闵玧其只觉喘不过气，自己下面那根也快积攒到不行的程度。

“唔嗯..金...唔......”

上下都不给休息，就这么折磨了许久，金泰亨眼睛一闭，大股大股的精液上冲，闵玧其终于如愿以偿地叫出了声。

两人刚打算歇一会，闵玧其颤抖着射了自己一身，四目相对，金泰亨也懵了，这是被操射了？

还没问出口闵玧其就直接埋进了自己怀里。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不许说话！”

操。好他妈可爱！  
还被含着的肉棒又粗了一圈，穴内被堵得厉害，刚被射得满满当当现在都挤不出一点空间来。

“宝贝，这可是你自找的。”

闵玧其：？？？我干嘛了我？？？

“金泰亨你....啊哈....你出去！”

“！？叫你出去你就真出去啊？”

“你今天不进来以后都别想进来了！”

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（十三）  
清晨有雾，闵玧其一夜未眠，望着眼前的人，望着他身后玻璃窗外光穿透云层后扒开白雾，金泰亨连熟睡的样子都很迷人，鼻尖小巧缀了颗痣，闵玧其受不住时总会寻着去舔咬，算是一个秘密信号，如此一来便能招来那人狂热的拥吻。

“好喜欢。”

虽是轻声呼唤，金泰亨长久以来的浅睡眠便被唤醒，睁眼便是心上的模样，迎上去送了个缠缠绵绵的早安吻。

“我也好喜欢。”

明知对方的意思，却还是软绵绵得求那人说个清楚。

“好喜欢你，闵玧其。”

金泰亨太久没有好好喜欢一个人了。所有人都艳羡他的闪耀，可不曾知头顶的是靠着万千目光才能反射出光芒的铁质皇冠，老一辈的都瞧不上戏子，卖笑脸的职业能干净到哪里去。金泰亨一开始也这么以为，以为不过是掌中玩物，可闵玧其那颗懵懂又炽热的心，总是让金泰亨也不自觉就奢望些不该拥有的事物。至少在当下，金泰亨不愿辜负彼此的赤诚。

“我饿了。”闵玧其眨巴眨巴眼，一副惹人怜爱的样子。

金泰亨准备起身叫酒店服务，却被拉住，疑惑看向那人。

“我们点炸鸡，怎么样？”  
闵玧其开始抱怨起助理不允许他吃高热量，刚出道那会比较青涩，脸都是圆滚滚，粉丝还起了外号叫他小馒。闵玧其瘪起嘴，不满道：“就算躲开金硕珍，一个人也吃不完，我就再也没点过了。”  
金泰亨轻笑，这位大明星可真奇怪，竟然会对这类廉价的快餐食品这么钟情。当然是答应了，都撒娇到这份上了，金泰亨打开外卖软件操作起来。闵玧其从后背环住金泰亨，蹭了蹭耳后根，惊奇得很：“你手机里竟然还有软件？！总裁大人平时还需要点外卖啊？”

“你以为我每天都是要下属进贡吗？”

闵玧其按着结实的肩膀，歪着脑袋亲了亲金泰亨，便说：“我是夸你能干呢！”

想了想，金泰亨同意对方的说法，点点头。  
“嗯，我确实 很 能 干 。”  
闵玧其瞬间红了脸，推开那人，一股脑钻进被窝里。

拆外卖的闵玧其很兴奋，像个拿满分考卷交换到糖果的小孩，金黄酥脆的炸鸡外皮十分诱人，闵玧其嘬了嘬刚刚没留意蹭到酱汁的拇指，忽然想到什么似的，睁大了眼，蹭蹭的往冰箱跑去。昨晚清理完后，金泰亨随意从衣柜里翻了件宽松T恤出来给昏睡的闵玧其换上，醒来以后也没换，露着两条光嫩白皙的腿在金泰亨眼前晃来晃去，这个样子的闵玧其实在比炸鸡看起来美味多了，想到昨晚的战况只好压了压下身的火。

闵玧其拿了两罐啤酒，噗呲拉开了环，兴致勃勃地送到金泰亨面前。却被那人婉拒了，说等会还得开车回公司，好是扫兴！闵玧其撅起嘴坐回沙发上，咕咚咕咚灌了好几口，还没等完全咽下去，那人就猛扑上来，闵玧其极力去握住手里的易拉罐，防止打翻在自己身上，啤酒罐子保住了，自己却被扫荡一空。那人气势汹汹就在自己嘴里宣布了领地，翻搅起还没反应过来的舌头。

直至发出了舒服的轻哼，金泰亨才放开他，在他眼前用指尖擦拭嘴角边的湿濡痕迹。“炸鸡就是要配啤酒啊。”

闵玧其骂他变态，可金泰亨乐意他拿这些贬义词来形容他，这是与众不同的独一无二的爱称。

金泰亨没等炸鸡吃完就被喊话回了公司，两人又是一阵难舍难分，好在是这层没有闲杂人等，两个人把想做的都做了个遍。闵玧其看着电梯门关上，心里顿时变得落寞，回到房间看着那还剩着许多的炸鸡，叹了叹气，“果然还是吃不完呢。”

闵玧其闲着就上网看那些新闻报道，第一次发现这些媒体竟然第一次有了良心，甚至连标题都温馨得恰到好处。闵玧其从未想过被这么多人祝福，遇上金泰亨以后，连分化成Omega这件让他觉得耻辱的事情都变得甜蜜起来，闵玧其才体会到那些作天作地的恋爱脑人士到底是怎么想的了。想必公司在看完昨天的记者会以后也对外界保持了默认的状态，一时间连话多的助理都没来八卦。偷得浮生半日闲，闵玧其伸了个懒腰，望着窗外的车水马龙。

“果然谈了恋爱周围都像加了粉色滤镜一样。”

闵玧其低下头，“嘿嘿嘿。”

昏睡到了傍晚，金泰亨也没来消息，猜是那一场大轰炸的影响太大，手头还有许多繁琐事务要处理，闵玧其便不去打扰，舒舒服服泡了个澡，就听见有人敲门。闵玧其奇怪，也没叫服务啊，再一想，立马去换了件丝质长袍，还不忘点了支香薰，欢欣雀跃开了门，见到门口的人一怔，立马把自己裹得严严实实。

“您哪位？”

这位不速之客好不客气，直接一脚迈进房间里，大摇大摆走到沙发前坐下。

靓仔无语！闵玧其直接抓起服务挂机要喊人，还没等那边的人接起。

“我弟的新情人是吧？”  
那人挑了挑眉，不管是语气还是他的用词，都让闵玧其火冒三丈，好歹也是一线明星，多少人对自己谄媚逢迎，怎么到他那张嘴里自己就低贱到是个性爱情人了？

“趁我还念在你是他哥的份上，赶紧滚蛋。”

即使对面是个气场很强的Alpha，闵玧其也丝毫不怯懦，名利场打拼了多年，多少腥风血雨闵玧其没见过，何况只是一个比他年纪大的Alpha。那头传来询问，闵玧其看了看瞪着自己的人，“麻烦请安保人员来我房间。”

那人没想过闵玧其态度会如此强硬，激动了起来，“这我家酒店，谁敢赶我走？！”

闵玧其挂了电话，嘴角扯出一丝冷笑，“难道你想明天上个头条？”

“给你十秒钟离开房间，我刚刚可是拿手机录音了。”

那人和金泰亨眉眼相似，却与他相差甚远，完全一个嚣张跋扈的土豪富二代，闵玧其感叹自己男朋友在这样的财阀家族里也能成长得如此讨人喜欢，转念一想，金泰亨脾气也好不到哪里去，还不是依仗着自己喜欢他，想到此处，闵玧其又沉浸在了甜蜜里。

那人叽里呱啦说了一堆，却发现自己被无视，气呼呼走到闵玧其面前恶狠狠瞪着他。

“好走不送。”

“你...！”

闵玧其不再去理会他，直截了当撂话走人。

“你知道金泰亨花了多少钱买的媒体通稿吗？”

闵玧其停住脚步，偏头问道：“你说什么？”

“你以为有多少人看得起你？也就只有那个臭小子罢了。”

等闵玧其转过身，那人已经走进了电梯。

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（十四）  
思前想后还是决定要问个清楚，既然是认准了他，就没什么能阻拦自己的心意。闵玧其拨了一通又一通的电话，无人接听，无数次的无人接听，闵玧其抓起外套，火急火燎往地下车库去了。

金氏本就挥霍闻名，宅子更是建在了地皮最贵的区域，闵玧其几乎是飙车到的金宅门口，一下车就有人来请闵玧其进去了，领着他到前院。观摩了许久，发现并为有外界传闻中的奢靡，反倒是朴素大方，也许是三代人一起生活，古旧的韩式架空木地板和屋内的进口空气净化器显得格格不入。

有位管家请他进屋里坐，闵玧其讶异：“诶？不要我跪到大雨磅礴最后发烧晕倒嘛？”

管家：......

一眼就看到了老爷子，虽然须发花白，腰板却挺直，站在木桌前临摹字帖。闵玧其心想：倒是挺有退休老干部的风采。

“咳——”  
闵玧其打算引起对方的注意。

......

“咳—咳——”

......

“我们是真心相爱的！！！”闵玧其直接是吼出来的这一句，吼完后还小得意了一番亏了自己演员这个好胚子。

老爷子拿毛笔的手略抖了一下，笔尖重重一落，终于睁眼瞧他，“叫闵玧其是吧？”

闵玧其点点头，移步到桌边，看着纸面念了出来：“安、分、守、己？”

“你..你认得汉字？”老爷子出乎意料，没想到这个戏子还有点水平。哼了一声把摹本放好，卷起刚滑落的衣袖，收拾起桌面来。

吃力不讨好，闵玧其闹心得很。忽然那老头问他如何学的汉字，发觉对自己还是有兴趣，便一个字不落得把自己的优秀童年都讲完了，闵玧其还专门在最后强调了，没有添油加醋。

“你...你是大邱人！？”

闵玧其点点头。

“你爷爷是不是教过书？！”

闵玧其疑惑不解，再次点了点头。

“那就对了！！！”老爷子欢天喜地，忽然拉起闵玧其的手放在掌心里，开始将他们那过去的故事，闵玧其只觉得要是听完他也就没命见金泰亨了，鼓起勇气打断了老爷子，问是否刚刚的安分守己是写给自己的。

老爷子一听，立马悔不当初般皱起了眉毛。“哎！！......等等！你等我一会儿！”

老爷子又拿起张纸，刷刷在上面挥了几笔，让闵玧其再看。

“门、当、户、对……？”

闵玧其懵了，就因为他爷爷当时开小杂货铺，遇上了买不起毛笔的金泰亨爷爷，然后....他就顺理成章变成儿媳妇了？？

闵玧其晃晃脑子，立马说道：“不对不对！出大问题！这剧情怎么这么奇葩！？

《寸步难移》poem-ss  
*abo  
*财阀三世 × 顶流明星

（十五）  
闵玧其跨坐在对方身上，身下不断去刮擦。

这般挑逗无疑对正值欲旺盛年的金泰亨是致命毒药，压倒还在摆弄出一些勾人动作的闵玧其，换了个姿势把双腿缠放在腰间，撑在木板床上，金泰亨慢慢推进身下的性器，Omega的身子是有记忆点的，包括深入内壁的柱体形状。瞬间被湿热包裹住，金泰亨不由自主的又加重了几分抽插的力度，对方那种食髓知味在自己身下沉沦的模样，简直就是在唤起金泰亨几近疯狂的情欲。

一下又一下的深入浅出，蹭过敏感点又草草离去，似乎是把闵玧其惹急了，启唇断断续续抱怨金泰亨。对方却忽然慢了下来，力道虽没变，可这种磨人的方式更是让闵玧其脚趾都受不住得想要蜷曲。

“呼...你哈...你啊啊啊...金泰亨你坏死了！嗯啊啊！！”

金泰亨压着这具纤瘦却妖魅的身子驰骋，每次顶到一个深度，听见身下的人难耐得哼出声，又故意拔出再去寻另外的敏感点。闵玧其颤抖着喘息，总是临门一脚，好让人上火。

“叫一声泰亨哥哥就给你，好不好？”

闵玧其被生理需求折磨得不成样子，哪在意这些，把头埋进金泰亨怀里，嘟嘟囔囔着：“泰亨哥哥，好哥哥，往死里操我好不好？”

朝上深深一送，金泰亨进入到一个前所未有的程度，闵玧其惊呼出声，小腹似乎都要被操弄出了起伏的形状，肠液不断分泌，内里有被进入得更畅通无阻了。金泰亨垂下眸子，他似乎找到了那一处隐秘，舔咬着闵玧其白嫩胸脯，吮吸起挺立的乳尖，金泰亨狠狠操了进去。闵玧其一阵乱扭，那是Omega最不可侵犯的领地，更是清晰感受到体内那人的尺寸，浑身发了汗黏腻得厉害，闵玧其听着每一次进出都因为生殖腔的打开收合发出了不可言喻的淫靡声响，脸颊不断发热，耳后根完全是灼烧般火热。

金泰亨看着身下人的害羞模样，变本加厉起来，似乎是想顶穿对方，闵玧其早已忍不住呻吟叫唤，压着哭腔求饶起来：“不...嗯...不要...嗯啊啊太深了！”

漂亮精致的大明星却被自己压在身下操得软穴都合不拢，金泰亨偏执的占有欲让他又加快了冲撞的速度。生殖腔内好生柔嫩，顶端一挺，便被迅速贴合，这一处比闵玧其身上任何一个敏感点都要淫荡，天生的原始欲望在负距离的最深处迸发，早消耗殆尽那些爱恋情趣，只有被榨干的欲望支撑着金泰亨数千数百次的冲刺。

闵玧其早就喉咙发哑，被干得提不起精神，终于在持久的快速抽插后金泰亨射了进来，腔内满满当当全是浓稠的精液。闵玧其大喘了口气，整个人瘫软下来，累到半阖了眼，可偏偏身上的人并不打算放过自己，又在深处搅动起来。

“金泰亨！！！”

闵玧其被做到没脾气，终于在这时候发泄出来。

谁知金泰亨蹭了蹭自己肩头，讨好似的。“万一没成结呢？再来一次好不好？”

闵玧其蹙了下眉，闭上眼只好让那人胡来。出乎意料没了刚才的粗暴，倒是温柔又体贴得操弄。

“闵玧其，结婚吧。”

？？？！！！  
金泰亨可真有你的！！做爱的时候求婚？！  
闵玧其要炸毛，故意拿后穴一绞，却没想到含着的液体太多，没把金泰亨夹痛，反而让自己后面潺潺流出水来。

忿忿摇头，我闵玧其要大排面！

金泰亨立马没了气势，“怎么啦？你不愿意？”

“我不管！咱们定的娃娃亲！你不嫁也得嫁！”金泰亨说完便吻住了闵玧其。

强盗！土匪！流氓！果然这家子都这样！闵玧其察觉到自己这是已经入了虎穴。

床板太硬对闵玧其来说完全就是雪上加霜，清理完趴在床上，闵玧其发誓要把以后家里所有的床都添置上最贵的床垫。金泰亨沐浴完，身上还腾着热气，直接跳上床把闵玧其拽进怀里，“哎呀金泰亨！你把我弄湿了！”，闵玧其拿手掌推开对方，掌心却也沾染上了些潮气，金泰亨不安分的手又开始在腿根游离，立刻就被闵玧其亮黄牌警告了，说今晚都几次了再做人都要没了。

神色有些委屈，闵玧其又于心不忍，搂住对方的脖子吻了上去，金泰亨还没享受到湿吻的乐趣，下唇被狠狠一咬。

“嘶——疼！！”

“哼！谁疼谁活该！”

闵玧其扯起被子直接把金泰亨暴露在外，自己裹得严严实实，心想：求婚的事还没跟你算账呢！

金泰亨又从后背抱上了，把自己圈住，“好好好，我是坏蛋我活该！”

见闵玧其把慢慢攥紧的被子放了开，金泰亨小声呢喃起来，“下次还敢！”

翌日一早，闵玧其就被打横抱起，还未清醒的人只好让金泰亨肆意摆布，洗漱穿戴一切准备就绪，闵玧其才缓缓伸了个懒腰。金泰亨喊他小懒猫，闵玧其才不认呢！昨晚被这样那样折腾，闵玧其觉得醒过来都是个奇迹。  
打起精神被金泰亨牵着到主厅用早餐，第一次见识到摆满各式小菜的传统早点，闵玧其还是惊讶了一下。还没有被正式介绍给家人，大家齐刷刷站着等老爷子来，气氛尴尬非常。闵玧其感觉到不太友善的几对视线，似乎都在等着看他出笑话，老爷子一下楼，就一口一个小闵叫得亲热，所有人都呆住了。

“会长，这两天的财务报表里，小亨好像...”

大哥还没说完，就被老爷子训斥着打断了，“我吩咐他做的！你又有意见了？”，对面的人立刻识相闭上了嘴。

“小闵呀，听说你一直住我们酒店顶层呀，这不好不好，你搬来家里住，到时候和我一起写写字，怎么样？”

闵玧其被如此宠爱着有些后脊发凉，脸上挂出招牌假笑，顺从点点头。却没想到金泰亨半路杀出来，“他会搬去和我住的。”

老爷子顿时来了气，怎么着这么大岁数了，看个孙媳妇还要被拒绝。“你小子！你你你！”

“会长，年轻人谈恋爱要亲热，在家毕竟有些...不方便，您说是吧？”大哥这时候倒是说了句人话，闵玧其默默在心里把他从负分黑名单里拉了回来。老爷子顿时了然，眯眼笑说也是也是，刚准备开口教导金泰亨要好好照顾闵玧其，又再一次被打断，金泰亨这次直接在餐桌上点了个炸弹。

“不只是谈恋爱，我们要结婚了。”

老爷子：？？？～～～  
大哥：？？？.......  
闵玧其：？？？！！！

“好好好！结婚好！”老爷子还鼓起了掌，在座的也都附和着。

闵玧其猛地起身。

“我不同意！！！”

老爷子：！！！？？？  
大哥：......？？？  
金泰亨：？！？！？！

发现情形不对，闵玧其立马又改口：“不！我不是说不，哎呀不是，就......”

索性豁出去了！

“我都没被表白！求婚都是做的时候稀里糊涂就说了...我...我......”

老爷子：我快抱孙子了！  
大哥：我快地位不保了！  
金泰亨：你怎么把昨晚的事说出来了？！

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族

/1/  
还活着。

闵玧其长吁一口气，再这么搞下去，怀孕也不是不可能。晨曦围困着赤裸身子，月早已偷懒换了岗。说真的闵玧其是想给金泰亨生个孩子的，血缘关系，是散着生锈金属味腥臭的枷锁。

据说，效仿是不难的，可金泰亨从不给闵玧其台阶下，小心翼翼去确认那一份支离破碎的关系，金泰亨却从不依照任何一个范例来结束。

“操你还需要理由吗？”

金泰亨喝的烂醉如泥狂敲家门，本就神经脆弱，闵玧其被一阵粗鲁砸门惊醒。

有时候闵玧其会觉得，也许金泰亨是爱自己的。就比如现在，金泰亨扒开那对白瓷似的双腿，俯下身准备用餐。闵玧其会为自己这具取之不竭的身子自喜，身上的人欲罢不能，一次又一次找上门来。

畅快淋漓的性事总会有那么会温存时刻，闵玧其缩在那人怀里，金泰亨和他体型相差很大。“你今天没课？”

金泰亨一概不回答的，闵玧其猜是对方认为和自己多说无益。可今天就执拗起来，虽说这样的对峙毫无胜负悬殊，伸手去摸挺实的胸膛，这样用双手撑在他身上承欢的人肯定不止自己一个，闵玧其想。

可偏偏每个渴求被爱的人都认为自己是特殊的，至少金泰亨喝昏了头还寻得到自己家，至少......

“你今天和谁一起喝的啊？”

闵玧其的掌心一路向下，摩擦起一整片情欲，对方抓住不安分的手警告自己。

“是新交往的男朋友？”

“闵玧其，别得寸进尺。”

闵玧其一把撑开毯子钻了进去，身子一弓就找到那还未消散欲望的东西。挣开金泰亨的束缚，闵玧其握住那尺寸十分可观的柱体。每每都会有些担忧是否能承受得住，微启双唇，闵玧其用舌尖在那还遗着白浊的马眼舔舐。

这味道刺鼻的很，闵玧其觉得很熟悉，某天傍晚下了班，闵玧其急匆匆赶到一家甜品店，偶然在事后有瞥到金泰亨在网页搜索这一家，闵玧其有这样该死的习惯去讨好金泰亨。等店员打包，闵玧其无所事事四顾周围，熟悉的脸蛋正笑得宠溺，怀里是一个看上去年纪甚小的乖巧男孩，闵玧其不喜欢吃这种甜腻的奶油制品。开着车油门一踩到底，副驾驶位置上的蛋糕盒里弥漫着一股劣质甜腻的刺鼻气味。

闵玧其鼻尖一酸，忘了嘴里的轻重，一瞬间被拽出了被窝。

“闵玧其你玩我呢？”

不觉明厉，对方野蛮地反压住自己，把脚踝搭在肩上，挺着腰在进口处磨。

闵玧其不爱叫欢，他觉得这样像个卖的，可回头一想，他甚至还比不过。

“今天干到你喊得整栋楼都听到。”

金泰亨说到做到，掰开两瓣圆润的臀，顶了进去，闵玧其像是为自己天生定制的，一轮高潮过后还能贴合着逐渐胀大的性器，这更让金泰亨觉得身下的人廉价。

是上市前被择下的烂果子，腐烂变质。金泰亨对自己说，就是因为他欠操，还不敢声张，明明就已经饥渴难耐还要在人前装得明月清风。

金泰亨撑起身子，伸直了双腿，全身集中了力气往那一点进攻，瞬间被夹紧。只要微微俯下身，就能清楚看到那人紧咬着下唇。金泰亨伸出舌去舔，立马闵玧其就上了当松了嘴。

猛地一顶，闵玧其毫无防备，呻吟声好听得很。闵玧其视力很差，更别说到了晚上，还未拂晓，闵玧其什么也看不清楚，反而其他感官更敏感起来。

只要那人火热气息一接近，闵玧其自然而然伸出舌去迎接，那人游离着，就只给尝甜头，舌尖湿濡一触碰，又立马逃开，下身又是一顿快速抽查。

闵玧其觉得自己快要溺死，可这冬夜里干燥的要命，汗一渗出就被空气吸附走。

“叫出来。”

闵玧其不肯，把呻吟都压在喉咙里小声喘着。

“行。”

金泰亨直接扒开那张嘴，双指搅动着那不知所措的舌。

“哈.....啊！啊....”

闵玧其一阵干呕，完全顾不上其他，大声叫起来。

金泰亨不计后果地抽插。

闵玧其在哭，自欺欺人告诉自己这是爽哭的，可是对上闵玧其那湿漉漉的一双无辜三角眼，金泰亨不得不承认，他慌了。

“哈啊...射给..哼嗯.....射给我....”

闵玧其很少提要求，心里软塌塌，金泰亨在最后几十下挺动中射进了那火热甬道的深处。

闵玧其伸手环住那人，凑到耳边轻轻喘息。金泰亨别过脸，两人不依不饶地深吻。极为情色的口水声让闵玧其满足得很。

他在哪本书看到过，要是做完爱，那个人想和你接吻，无一例外，那人喜欢你。

闵玧其得意地用脚圈住金泰亨的腰。自己三观不正，喜欢这种下流的事，闵玧其清楚得很。

在性里，爱是持续瞬间的永恒。闵玧其相信瞬间里金泰亨对自己的给予，就算是人类原始本能，闵玧其也信这不清不楚不明不白的关系里的爱意在蓬勃生长。

可当第二天夜里，闵玧其欣喜开了门，看到金泰亨扶着那个乖巧男孩在门口。闵玧其顿时从头凉到脚心。

闵玧其也厌烦自己这毫无底线的贱，他甚至帮忙整理了床铺，看着金泰亨哄那人入睡后立马抱着自己到卧室，胡乱扒了衣服就扑上来。

闵玧其无法从这种恶性关系里脱身，他享受，那人对自己的任何索求。他不知廉耻，在这种违背道德的性交里一次次高潮。

所以啊，金泰亨才会毫不怜惜，他觉得自己很廉价吧。闵玧其想起高中晚自习结束以后所有男同学围着的烧烤摊，油腻又肮脏，却大受欢迎。

闵玧其也是。

他是一颗恬不知耻的种子，拼了命要在金泰亨身体里发芽。

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族

/2/  
今晚金泰亨明显心不在焉。

双腿缠上那人的腰，闵玧其求着对方破坏自己。哪想竟在要提枪上马时分了神，闵玧其实在不满，压倒金泰亨，借以物理负距离去质问。

“想不到你也会紧张？”闵玧其故意喘得轻浮，不堪入耳。

“旁边睡着的小孩，要不要叫过来一起玩？”

金泰亨往内里捅了一下，掐住闵玧其的腰不让他乱扭。“你要不要脸？闵玧其。”说罢就吻了上去。

闵玧其想哭哭不出，那人每挺动一次，就是在闵玧其皮肉下刻下一记耻辱。

“掂量掂量自己再说话。”

一把翻过闵玧其的身子，抓起脚腕搭在身上，金泰亨狠狠操进去。甬道熟悉得很，吸附着龟头往更深处去。“闵玧其你怎么那么骚？”

双手被扣住，很快胸前就被折腾得厉害，金泰亨衔住硬粒，听得那人倒吸冷气才又用舌去覆盖一片湿濡。

夜漫长得很，金泰亨有十足的把握让闵玧其欲仙欲死。

昏睡了不知多久，浑身痛乏闵玧其根本直不起腰来。终于颤着开了房门，眼前一幕却是温馨得让人作呕。

金泰亨自然察觉多了份注视，抬了头笑脸相迎，“玧其哥！你醒啦？”

闵玧其甚至都憎恶不起来，这幅好脸色也就在初遇时见过。旁边本倚着金泰亨的男孩立马直了身子，慌张要起身，又被金泰亨拽住。

“昨晚...太不好意思了！”

“诶～我都和你说了哥不介意的！”

“是吧？玧其哥？”

金泰亨做足了样子，四方嘴咧得天真无邪，眼神却带着警告意味。

闵玧其扯不出一丝笑，无力点了点头。

那被蒙骗在鼓的男孩似乎也是看出自己疲惫不堪，挣脱了金泰亨的束缚往自己这边走来，闵玧其连连后退。

“玧其哥这是....？”

“身子虚，发了些热。”  
摆摆手要躲开他。

这动作确实生分，那人双手僵在空中。

筷子被拍在桌上，虽是不轻不重，闵玧其心里却压得透不过气来。

“玧其哥也过来一起吃吧？”

两人与闵玧其对坐，昨晚金泰亨把闵玧其折腾得死去活来，心知肚明眼前的解酒汤本就不是为自己准备的，实在碍眼无比，下不去口。

猛地，小腿上搭了一只脚过来。

抬眼去看，金泰亨却是一副淡然，喝完一口汤缓缓抬起头，眼神戏谑无比，闵玧其又去看他身边的人，正乖乖巧巧咬着筷子往手机里打字。

闵玧其甩开，眉一皱警告对方。金泰亨却更觉有趣，用双脚夹住闵玧其的脚腕往自己这边拉。

正费尽全力要去挣开金泰亨的钳制，对方却开了口：“玧其哥是不是还得去睡一会啊？”

这玩的哪出？

那男孩立马也附和着，金泰亨终于松了腿，起身走向自己，“我扶着哥？”

闵玧其无计可施，进了门终于长叹一口气。

门还未关紧，那人竟然吻上来。

“唔你干嘛!”

说是吻，不如说是撕咬。肩膀被完全锢在那人计算之中，动弹不得。闵玧其本就有些头脑昏沉，这下更是急出了汗。

金泰亨一怔，挑起闵玧其的下巴。

“你，好像发烧了。”

闵玧其立马扭过头，额前的碎发确实已有些湿濡。

“没事……”

想着金泰亨也不会什么怜香惜玉的把戏，就算有，也与自己无关。却意料之外被金泰亨一把打横抱起。

差点惊呼出声，闵玧其实在是不能摸清金泰亨到底在想什么。

直到掖好了被子，闵玧其还是一副震惊的样子。

金泰亨倒是被逗笑了，“干嘛啊，对你好不乐意？”

猛地摇摇头，闵玧其哪里会不愿意，魂牵梦萦都是如此。

“你打电话让朋友送点药过来吧，我收拾完就先走了。”

果然……

闵玧其做了个梦，梦里潮热得很，也许是因为现实里被被子闷得透不过气，浑身发了虚汗。

他梦到热雨林，好热，好热，好热。热到空气都被紫外线灼得可见，闵玧其明明是知道金泰亨也在这片热雨林里，可无论多努力，闵玧其都找不到金泰亨在哪。

闵玧其记得在结尾自己一屁股瘫坐在地上，开始歇斯底里地哭，他哭了好久，金泰亨也没有来。

最后是被门铃惊醒，枕上全湿。

/

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族  
*渣攻贱受

/3/  
“闵玧其你容忍够了没有？”

同事背对着，给闵玧其倒水。

“这小子真够狠的，还敢把情人带回来。”

闵玧其接过水杯，捻了两颗药片进去，刚过喉，立马就被苦得满脸扭曲。

谁是情人还说不准呢。

闵玧其不是喜欢麻烦别人的性子，连忙将人赶了走，卷进被子里又打算睡到天昏地暗。

一通电话声响又把没睡多久的闵玧其从被窝里闹起来，看到来电显示那一刻闵玧其立马清醒了。“喂？”

其实说话的是谁闵玧其并不关心，只是在那人身边哼哼唧唧的醉鬼闵玧其再熟悉不过。

“嗯好，我马上到。”

闵玧其裹了件大号羽绒服出门，整个人只露了被零下几度的风冻红的鼻尖。到酒吧门口的时候还不算迟，闵玧其回拨过去，那边嘈杂得很，应了等会扶金泰亨出来，让他再等会。

闵玧其奇怪，早上人还好好的，怎么就突然来买醉。正想着，金泰亨踉踉跄跄地走出来。闵玧其二话不说，脱了羽绒服就往金泰亨身上挂，酒保看到有人接应打了声招呼就返回了酒吧里。

闵玧其移到一身酒气的人面前，风灌得狠，要去给金泰亨拉上拉链。腰上却被一环，两个人都压进羽绒服里。闵玧其本就发着烧，气息很热，金泰亨喝了酒也浑身发烫。

“闵玧其，那小子和我分手了。”

闵玧其一惊，眼前的人确实是委屈，嘴翘得老高。

“他说，感觉我和你才是一对。”

心漏跳一拍，闵玧其甚至不知道这时候该高兴还是该难过。

那，你感觉呢？

闵玧其没问出口，手机打的车已经停在路边，一路上金泰亨睡得沉，靠在自己身上，闵玧其打了个哆嗦，车上空调打得不高，闵玧其只套了件单薄卫衣，苦恼着回去又该多吃顿药。

驮着比自己高大的金泰亨着实吃力，闵玧其筋疲力竭把人弄到床上，终于躺倒在沙发上。没歇下来多久，金泰亨又哼哼唧唧讨水喝。

直到折腾到后半夜，金泰亨才安稳下来。闵玧其趴在床边，轻声说道：“睡着了倒没那么让人烦了。”

金泰亨睡到自然醒，揉着眉心起身，身上的重量才让金泰亨发现闵玧其守在床边睡着。

“我饿了。”

金泰亨拿被枕着的腿去拱闵玧其，但反复几次也没见那人有反应。

“喂，闵玧其别装死。”

金泰亨低头去看，才发现闵玧其唇都发了白。“卧槽。”

立马掀开了被子，把闵玧其托起来。烧得厉害，整个人都在冒虚汗。金泰亨一下醒了酒，火急火燎套了衣服，发现怎么找也没有外套，只好打开闵玧其的衣柜，翻了两件外套出来。

周六看病的人多，金泰亨背着一个大男人吸引了不少眼球，扯了一位路过的护士要安排病房。可一个普通发烧人家哪理你，摆摆手说自个去挂号就急匆匆走开了。

闵玧其这时候清醒了些，还没搞清楚在哪。“金泰亨你背我干嘛......”

金泰亨：……  
“你带了医保卡没有？”

闵玧其：………

“……身份证呢？”

闵玧其：......  
“我睡着了怎么会记得带……”

“得了，你还是回家吃药吧。”

回去的路上闵玧其掩饰不住的开心，金泰亨见着他这一傻乐的样子，简直白眼要翻上天。“你有病啊？”

闵玧其终于笑出声。“我是有病呀。”

“下次有人用我手机打电话给你，不用接。”

闵玧其嘴角耷拉下来。

“嗯。”

“麻烦死了。”

闵玧其差点没喘过气，偷偷去瞄身旁的人，那人立马看过来，闵玧其躲开。

闵玧其也不想生病的，病原体总是让人脆弱得很，身心俱是。闵玧其做事干净利落，从学校到社会都不愿意麻烦别人，就算是爱人，他也会把自己整理妥当，哪想到在金泰亨这里栽了跟头。

“麻烦以后就不要来了。“

/

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族  
*渣攻贱受

/4/  
金泰亨真的走了。

从前金泰亨也是这样，想来就来，想走就走，可闵玧其明白，这次不一样，闵玧其有种解脱的感觉，但又如何都割舍不下。

闵玧其知道留不住他，只好让他来去自如，找个借口骗骗自己就能得过且过。

闵玧其病了好几天，回到公司的时候整个人都憔悴了不少，把领导都吓了一跳。上次送药的同事过来调侃，“失恋啦？”。闵玧其假装拿拳头吓唬对方，“你给我闭嘴。”

是我甩了他。闵玧其郑重其事对自己说道。

打包了晚饭回家，闵玧其刚进门就发现一双球鞋。

金泰亨扑上来，什么也不说就拥住自己吻上来。竟然没酒味，闵玧其反应过来重重推开了金泰亨。对方又不依不饶缠上来，双唇相扣就暗示性地让闵玧其张嘴。

西装勒得闵玧其厉害，更是着急反抗起来。金泰亨轻车熟路抿开了扣子，掌心立马贴上了胸前的肌肤。

“金泰亨...！你放开！”

哪知这样的警告根本没有作用，金泰亨用下身顶了一下想要逃跑的闵玧其。可这样的勾引闵玧其也不受用，一脚踩了金泰亨的脚。

“闵玧其你！！”

“你踩到我了。”

“我故意的。”金泰亨咧开嘴对着闵玧其笑。

第一次见面的时候，闵玧其就被摄了魂。

金泰亨手段是高明的。一哭二闹三上吊，闵玧其哪受的了年下猛烈攻势。可处了一个月也没收到告白，闵玧其忍不住要去质问，却没想到抓到臭小子在钓鱼。闵玧其这下明白了，自己不过是网里的芸芸众生。

一开始是万万不能接受的。慢慢的，就被磨得没了性子，说到理由，闵玧其自己也说不清。

金泰亨确实好看，是那种能比过明星的好看，只要视线里他出现了，你就根本看不到其他任何人。

只是闵玧其让这样的恶性关系变得越来越严重。他让金泰亨在家里过夜，他不需要金泰亨给他名分，这种不亏本的买卖让金泰亨得意得很。

一开始闵玧其对自己说，就是养个小情人嘛，自己也不亏。哪想到看到金泰亨对别人好，还是难以忍受。

金泰亨被莫名其妙踩一脚，气得不行，握住闵玧其手腕就往客厅去，一把压住闵玧其在沙发上。

“金泰亨我操你妈！”

“你他妈我谁啊？你随便进我家！”

听到这句，金泰亨慢慢停下了动作。眼神认真的可怕，“闵玧其你来真的？”

“不想玩了。”

“行。”

金泰亨立刻收拾好东西就摔门走了。闵玧其几乎是脑子一片空白，这一段可没有排练过，口舌之快总是让人后悔的。

闵玧其和自己说：“我没在等他。”

可这几天总是夜里醒来，却再无人无理砸门。

“哟！你还会来上课呀？”

金泰亨被一把捞过脖子，甚至记不清名字怎么写的同班却和自己亲热得很。“总是要毕业的。”金泰亨回答道，避开了那人的束缚。

辅修专业确实无聊，金泰亨一下就分了神。他从没想过闵玧其能给他的生活带来这么大的影响。

盲目跟随着幻灯片播放眨眼，金泰亨竟然怀念起以前追闵玧其的那时候。不管闵玧其表面上有多冷淡，金泰亨总是能把握住他的心思，看起来纹丝不动其实根本经不起挑逗。

闵玧其，你在干嘛呢。

金泰亨想知道。非常想知道。

这几乎要把他搞疯了。

想公司门口等下班，可闵玧其不爱张扬。  
想常去的咖啡馆蹲点，可闵玧其不喜巧合。  
金泰亨说着自己不在乎，可却把对方的一点一滴记得清清楚楚。

自作自受，金泰亨终于体会到是什么感觉了。

“金泰亨，你要不要试试看这家公司实习啊？”

“没兴趣。”

“xx公司欸，最近股价涨得蛮狠，我看实力型。”

金泰亨一愣，立马把资料抽过来。

只有一行字，金泰亨看得进去。

营销副部长：闵玧其。

/

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族  
*渣攻贱受

/5/  
闵玧其好像很久没有这么规律且麻木地生活过了，些许庆幸，些许落寞。

凌晨在东方边缘停滞，窗帘外暗淡无光的天空再一次提醒闵玧其醒的过早，深夜没了不速之客的打扰，只剩下空荡荡的梦魇缠绕。不知道会不会有好心人把顽劣的小熊收养回家呢？不知不觉闵玧其就看不清了眼前事物，自嘲笑起来：闵玧其，原来你还是会想他。闵玧其清楚得很，对于金泰亨来说掏心掏肺不过是一场儿戏。

闵玧其不再挣扎在评判这段感情上，起了身收拾完早早开车去了公司。坐在办公室里粗览日程任务，今天要带几个新晋实习生，顿觉身上没了力气，走到茶水间灌了一纸杯浓缩咖啡。外间忽然就有些喧闹，闵玧其从门缝里往外看 ，新鲜血液来了呢，女下属们总会期待每年这时候的大学实习生，那些小子年轻有活力，很受青睐。

闵玧其自然不去凑那个热闹，纸杯在手心里捏扁投进垃圾桶内。轻手轻脚进了自己的办公室。

“叩叩——”

“副部长，实习生到齐了，您现在能指导吗？”

闵玧其视线移开电脑屏幕，清了清嗓子，“进来——”

在看到金泰亨的瞬间，闵玧其瞳孔一震，顿时慌了神，五六个年轻男孩都齐刷刷鞠躬打招呼，可闵玧其只觉得最边上的那个漂亮容貌的男孩格外刺眼。“副部长好——”

无人应答。

逐渐实习生们开始交头接耳，助理立马解围道：“啊好的好的，副部长我需要搬几张椅子让大家坐着听吗？”

“闵副部长昨晚没睡好？”

金泰亨一发问，所有人都屏住呼吸，哪有实习生第一天就抬杠领导的，其他人在心里默默与金泰亨划清了界限。不欢而散，实习生们都在质疑金泰亨是不是空降兵，对待领导如此没有礼仪。

等办公室只剩闵玧其独自一人，才注意到手心都渗出了汗。

怎么这么没用？

金泰亨一出现在自己面前，心中的乞丐就举起双手，用饥饿的声音和自己的理智反抗叫嚷，在绝望的断层中又徒劳无归，只剩下一阵又一阵的心悸。点开聊天软件里金泰亨的头像，最后一句还是在闵玧其称之为分手前的一句问候，说是质问也不为过。「锁门干嘛？怕除了我还有人操你？」

根本没注意到对方输入中。“叮——”

「副部长这是没我都睡不好觉？」

闵玧其差点把手机扔出去，打开的界面显示出已读已经撤回不了，暗骂一句脏话，闵玧其只好拿起手机打字，没有的没还没打完，对方又发送了消息过来。

「kkk这么快就已读」

「说实话，闵玧其你想我想到快发疯了吧？」

闵玧其直接返回主界面，右滑删除了这个聊天对话。

是，想你想到要发疯了。

不过，再也不会眷恋你的施舍了。

一次又一次像个乞丐一样抬高双手过头顶来到你面前，索求你能给予我的一切，我满心欢喜接过，却是空无一物。

闵玧其盯着不再有新信息的界面，忽然就想捂脸痛哭。对于金泰亨来说，自己不过是玩物，直至期望的残骸把闵玧其仅剩的耐心和爱意都掩埋，乞讨者的身份变得不堪一击，闵玧其甚至厌恶唾弃从前的自己，跻身进一个空无一人的精神旷野中。

挨到午间休息，从百叶窗观察外面人都走光了，闵玧其才丧着脸打开了办公室。

门半开，闵玧其就被压了回去，对方身上熟悉的气味依旧好闻，闵玧其竟然犯贱得想凑更近些，抬眼看到对方眼角一丝媚笑，立马推攘开。

“金泰亨你干嘛？！”

对方还想拽住自己，闵玧其往后退了一大步，那人的手就停滞在了半空，嗤笑一声，放了下。

“去吃午饭吧。”

“不用。”

闵玧其拒绝得干脆利落，是金泰亨没有想到的。

金泰亨单方面展开了这场比赛，可一开局，闵玧其已经把他排在了溃败者之列。金泰亨从小被捧着长大，招蜂引蝶也不影响周身的人对他投怀送抱。当然，以前的闵玧其也不例外。

转身离开，闵玧其看着对方的后背顿时松了口气。

“闵玧其，你跑不掉的。”

这场赌局没有输赢，闵玧其并不是对家，而是金泰亨手里的唯一筹码

tbc...  
《咎由自取》  
poem-ss

*ooc  
*大学生×上班族

/6/  
迎新聚餐难以推拒，闵玧其只好硬着头皮去。习惯了副部长这个认生的性子，酒过三巡也少了份拘谨，也无人去在意一言不发的闵玧其。

金泰亨表现得很出众，这幅皮相招引来别桌的搭讪引起了酒桌上一阵又一阵的高潮。闵玧其鲜少见到这样笑脸逢迎的金泰亨，曾经无数个夜里压在自己身上的人脸上只有征服他人后的舒爽，再无其他情感的痕迹。

“副部长！”

闵玧其猛得从后背被勾住，大家都微醺，看着金泰亨这有些逾矩的动作也就调笑两句当他发酒疯。

空气都变得稀薄，闵玧其只觉着耳后根拂来热乎浊气，刺激得一机灵，下意识猛推开身后的人。“框铛——”，金泰亨喝多了哪有力气站得稳，一下就被推得撞倒了隔壁桌的几张凳子。

一些酒量好的同事吓得清醒了过来，没搞清楚来龙去脉，但却心里都有些畏惧，他们从没见过闵玧其发火，更别说如此般失态。抓起外套闵玧其就往外跑，只见金泰亨也追了出去，大家你看我我看你，又干杯了起来。

闵玧其找到停车点便一脚踏上车，他再也不想让那段感情倒带，那场甚至畸形了他人格的不伦不类的所谓爱情。

深呼吸好几口，闵玧其正准备系上安全带。副驾驶的门却被猛地拉开，金泰亨眼眶发红，上车就大声嘶吼起来：“闵玧其你他妈跑什么？！”

闵玧其的声音有些发抖，故作镇定回答发酒疯的人；“下去。”

金泰亨以为乖巧听话的情人会对自己言听计从，自己已经抛出了橄榄枝，看着那人胸膛起伏的厉害，脸上都染了上绯红，金泰亨从心底生出了无端由想要欺负对方的想法。

“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”

金泰亨猛扑上去，生生反扣住闵玧其的脑袋，撕咬般封印上对方的唇。赤裸的欲望如洪水般汹涌而来，对方紧闭牙关抗拒自己的亲吻反而让金泰亨更加恼火，拿手用力掰开，唇舌肆意进入，胡乱搅弄已经无力反驳被执刑的软舌。

金泰亨终于冷静了下来，缠绵在这难舍难分的吻。忽然耳边清晰起来，金泰亨撑开眼，却发现闵玧其呜咽着哭不出声。

终于放开被亲肿的唇，只见闵玧其还维持着同样的姿势，只是脸上多了两道泪痕。金泰亨下意识想去亲吻，闵玧其哑着嗓子叫不要的时候也会泣不成声，却和现在的样子截然不同。

“你......”

对方被侵犯后的落魄样子实在惹人怜爱，金泰亨在这时候还是会被下身支配，却没再敢做任何举动。

“金泰亨，我求求你了....”

“我不想当玩具了....求求你......”

闵玧其没想过自己会崩溃。一直以来把真心说得可笑，把痛苦说得轻松，把秘密在调笑中粉碎，最终成功地自欺欺人。

“我叫代驾。”

金泰亨这下完全醒了酒。

再醒来时闵玧其发现自己被抱出车内，费力拼凑记忆碎片，却回想不起聚餐后的一切。闵玧其一巴掌呼上去，金泰亨一愣，却什么话都没说。

“原来是梦......”

这样缱绻的梦不知反复了多少次，闵玧其双手环地更紧了些，蹭了蹭那人的肩颈。脸上是醉酒后的红润，呼着热气撒娇：“今天喝好多哦...等会少做一次好不好？”

金泰亨胸腔里腾升起莫名的酸涩，即使在这时候，怀里的人想到的也只有让自己少折腾他一次，回想起过往情事，闵玧其从不喊疼，当时只认为对方是端着架子。

原来，我真的弄疼你了啊。

门锁密码依旧是0000，金泰亨说过他没有安全意识，现在却能模糊记起些自己半夜三更找上门，酒喝多犯了混如何也记不起那一串简单得有些刻意的密码。

抱着闵玧其轻轻放上床，那人还在嘟嘟囔囔些什么。金泰亨是记得的，面前的人喝醉了很安稳，被自己玩弄得起了兴后才会真的发酒疯，无论那天做得有多狠，闵玧其也记不清到底自己在金泰亨身上是如何浪荡承欢的。

“不许走！”

正准备去打湿块毛巾给人擦拭身子的金泰亨被拽回床上。

闵玧其眯起眼，眼前只是重影。

“别去找别人好不好？我都能满足你的...真的！”

金泰亨俯下身，很想吻闵玧其，忍了忍，亲上了额头，持续了才移开，却发现闵玧其眼里满是惊喜，他好像很喜欢这个吻。

“金泰亨，你是不是喜欢我呀？”

闵玧其双臂环住自己，满脸期待。

闵玧其到底是怎么看待自己的呢？

情人？爱人？

或许如他无意中吐露出的，一场幻梦？

金泰亨索性随他一起躺上了床，两人侧着身子注视彼此。多日前决绝的别离似乎在这时无限放大，盲目地想念一个人仿佛是逃不出深海溺毙的窒息感，一寸一分吞蚀金泰亨自以为坚定的理智。

或许自己就是个流浪的疯子，两手空空，只有闵玧其这样的傻子才以为这是皇帝的新衣，一而再再而三容忍，使得自己在试探中狂喜不顾其他。

“喜欢啊，是喜欢的。”

“闵玧其，我们从头来过好不好？”

tbc......

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族  
*渣攻贱受

/7/  
被空腹感折腾得再睡不着，昨晚金泰亨在场混的烧啤都寡淡无味，闵玧其记不清到底喝了多少，甚至以至于为昨晚的梦都增添了真实感。

一出卧室，闵玧其听得浴室内传来花洒淋浴声。

操。

闵玧其啊闵玧其，喝多你就露馅了？怎么能把人带回家呢？戒不掉的致命毒药般，竟然又重蹈覆辙。

金泰亨举着搭在肩膀上的干毛巾擦拭头发，抬头却发现闵玧其正盯着自己一动不动。往后撩过湿发，向那人道早安。

“昨晚......”

“昨晚什么也......”

“昨晚是失误。”  
没等金泰亨解释，闵玧其就下了断论。

转身回房，闵玧其实在不知现在的自己该怎么去面对金泰亨。听得一阵急促的脚步声，忽然从背后被紧紧抱住，后脖颈贴上温热的唇轻轻厮磨，嗅出些虔诚，闵玧其慌了神。

“金泰亨你放开我！”

“不要。”

闵玧其狠狠往后踩了一脚，那人立马松了手，单脚蹦着往后退。“闵玧其...你！”，金泰亨实在气恼，没想到平时乖顺的小猫咪还有这带刺的一面，想到些过去的事，自顾自笑起来。

闵玧其看着对方脸上阴晴不定，疑惑不已：“你笑什么？”

“没。”

行，我也没多想听。  
闵玧其转身要回床边拿手机，后背压上一股重量，来不及平衡身子就一下趴着摔在了床上，那人将下巴顶在肩上，把自己紧紧锢得动弹不得。“这么没耐心？”，金泰亨侧着脸亲昵，扰得闵玧其心绪大乱。

“我追你的时候踩了你一脚，分手你也踩回来了。但这一脚怎么算？嗯？”

“那竟然也算追人...呵......”

闵玧其阴阳怪气，这倒是金泰亨第一次见。翻了身平躺在床上，偏过头去看把头埋进被子里的闵玧其，“怎么不算？”，记不清用了什么法子把闵玧其搞到手，只记得第一次做爱时的心动骗不了人。

手探了过去，伸进衣服下摆抚摸起光嫩的后脊背来，对方如惊弓之鸟，立马拱起身子，再躲就要翻下了床，金泰亨连忙起身去扶住闵玧其的腰，把人架在半空中，明显是没猜到会摔空，闵玧其被人一撑，反而是被拐进了怀里。

“差点就摔下去了！”

竟在金泰亨的语气里读出了一分担忧，打个巴掌给颗糖闵玧其早习惯了，这下是真准备逃离这片虚假的温柔乡，刚起身就被拦腰抱住。

“别闹了好不好？”

本因昨晚的不果断还在怪自己的闵玧其，听了这一句，心里却敞亮起来，闹着玩的是金泰亨，当儿戏的也是金泰亨，现在却说是自己闹脾气。

这场单方面爱恋无疑是尚未成熟的果实，  
紧紧藏起一个又一个无法袒露的秘密。

比如说。

闵玧其不喜欢酒味熏天的金泰亨。

闵玧其不喜欢玩弄感情的金泰亨。

闵玧其不喜欢找上门来的金泰亨。

可这些都是未成立的假命题，摘去无数贬义词，剩下的是闵玧其再清楚不过的事实。

闵玧其喜欢金泰亨。

偏执地想要把感情稳妥攥在手心，摊开手却发现早已粉碎。

“我们早就结束了，你走吧。”分开抱住自己的双臂，闵玧其留下对方一人在卧室。

房间里安静得可怕，过了许久，金泰亨穿好衣服走了出来，略过闵玧其直接走到玄关处，就在闵玧其认为终于了断的时候，金泰亨转过了身，笑眯眯说道：“周一见，副部长。”

等待门自动合上，发出几声机械的提示音，闵玧其无力得撑在餐桌上，长长吁了一口气。不敢想象接下来几个月的领导下属的关系，两人带着面具重逢，无法不记起从前卑微在那人身下求欢得模样，水深火热从生活转移到职场，皆因金泰亨而起。

除了宿醉记不清与金泰亨共度的那一晚，闵玧其又开始失眠，周一回公司后见到自己的所有人开口第一句，都是“副部长又熬夜工作啦？”。闵玧其回了个苦笑，当时被金泰亨折腾到半夜找来搪塞下属的借口，却在这时候帮他解了围。金泰亨的位置空着，眼见就要过了上班打卡时间，闵玧其莫名有些焦虑。想了想金泰亨的散漫性子，摇了摇头走会办公室，侧身进了半开的门，还没等闵玧其反应过来，自己就被生拽了进去。“刚刚偷看我位置呢？”

不知对方是何时埋伏在办公室里，闵玧其想要狡辩，却被实实在在的亲吻堵在了嘴边。吻技依旧在线，唇舌递过来的这次不是酒精，醇浓的咖啡香气在舌尖蔓延，让闵玧其放松了警惕，若说从前都是欲拒还迎的把戏，现在闵玧其感觉到的却是另一番滋味，多了些审判后的暧昧。一时不记得百叶窗是否合上，慌忙结束这个吻，紧张地东张西望。

“副部长，这是怕勾引下属被发现？”

闵玧其不去理会他，自己径直走向办公桌坐下，谁知那人也跟过来，双手撑在桌面上，慢慢靠近自己。“害羞的副部长更可爱了呢。”

“真想在这里操你。”

/

/8/  
“金泰亨你给我出去！！”

闵玧其极力忍着内心的怒火，面前的人却满不在意地挑了挑眉转身告辞。

金泰亨总换着法子去烦闵玧其。

“副部长，上个季度报表我看不太明白。”

“副部长，明天会议需要全程记录吗？”

“副部长，茶水间只有咖啡太不健康了啊。”

“副部长......”

金泰亨还没打完这句话，就听见头顶传来闵玧其阴森森的声音。

“金泰亨，下班。”

金泰亨凑近电脑显示屏，五点多一刻。抬起脸咧嘴笑起来，眼前的人见状拿手蹭了蹭鼻子，撇开脸，“以后准时下班。”

对方不经意的动作却是流露出心思，金泰亨很满意今天的攻略进程，追上匆匆跑开的闵玧其。

同两人一起进电梯的还有人事部的一个女同事，闵玧其故意隔了一人离着金泰亨，按下负一层，随口问道；“哪一层？”  
“负一。”  
“我去二层。”

接连按亮了一层和二层，金泰亨一看不乐意了。“我去负一层！”

女同事尴尬地对两人笑了笑，却听着两人争辩起来，电梯里的气氛变得越来越奇怪。“叮———”，女同事几乎是逃出去的，不再去与金泰亨争吵，闵玧其只好随着那人按灭了一的按钮。

“金泰亨你自己打车回去。”

一路跟着自己到车前，闵玧其是真的无奈又烦躁。“不要！”，那人回答道，一边逼近了自己。剪不断理还乱，闵玧其暗自发誓绝对不让眼前这个诡计多端的人上车，成年人不被允许在同样的事情上失误。

“你到底要去哪？”

金泰亨看着皱起一张小脸驾驶的闵玧其，“去你家。”，一个猛刹车，金泰亨随着惯性身体往前倾去。刚想抱怨，却被对方吼了一嗓子，闵玧其赶他下车。

“你有完没完？”

“没完。”金泰亨冷声道，“到底要怎样你才肯复合？”

闵玧其瞥了一眼对方，这时脸上的诚恳反而更刺痛了自己。

金泰亨对于众生都是给予，对于闵玧其，却是索要。  
不是等价交换，不是你来我往，是挣脱枷锁的自由，是无牵无挂的驱策。让闵玧其逼迫自己成为胆小鬼，怯懦又卑微奢侈对方的怜悯。回想当初不小心接了金泰亨一通电话后，陌生人亲密的呼唤让闵玧其不知所措，侧身躺进被窝，金泰亨清洗完检查了手机准是明白那通电话的含义，闵玧其的默不作声成为金泰亨的免死金牌，说到底，是谁的错，闵玧其自己也不知道。

他来了，悲欣交至。心潮澎湃得接受每一份爱抚，蒙上了一层羞赧，闵玧其似乎就看不清这段关系的不干不净。

金泰亨下了车，盲目走回电梯里，他只知道过了很久，身后也没传来汽车发动的声音。“我对你来说是什么？”，那人这样问，金泰亨却说不出话。

男人，情人，抑或是爱人？

忽然意识到闵玧其接二连三拒绝自己的理由。在金泰亨自己的王国里，闵玧其被迫服从，被迫回应。在没遇见闵玧其之前，金泰亨的生活似乎是被耗费时光的消遣撕裂成不值钱的碎片，流连各色香艳，根本没发觉在第一次和闵玧其上床自己就已经发生了实质性的改变，背对着自己的裸体似乎是会伤心的，金泰亨不知如何讨好哄劝，他做不来这样的事，也从未做过这样的事，在闵玧其之后，开始变成了习惯。以至于到后来的后来，金泰亨更受那些男孩的欢心，可金泰亨不知道，被自己扭曲了灵魂来屈从自己驾驭的人，自己再也无法让他动心了

“叮———”

负一楼。

金泰亨飞奔，气喘吁吁跑回原地。

好在，他没走。

闵玧其一脸诧异，看着那人拦在自己车前，确认了一眼，跑到车侧一把拉开车门，刚想挡开那人，却来不及被捧起了脸，闵玧其想好了：誓死不从！要是今天还不能快刀斩乱麻，不知又会陷进去多久，猛闭上眼。“你睁眼看着我。”

闵玧其：？？？

慢慢睁开一只眼，确实对方没有过激的举动。

“以前是我混蛋，以为你不过是千千万之一。”

“原来你也知道啊。”闵玧其觉得现在的气氛有些搞笑。

“你别打断我！”不满对方这样的反应，手上的劲不自觉大了些，看着对方有些缩起的身子，金泰亨立马放开了手。

“闵玧其，能不能再让我追你一次？”

“真心实意，好好谈恋爱那种。”

闵玧其似乎是被逗笑了，抿了抿嘴，金泰亨急得很，要对方立马回答，“行不行啊？！”

闵玧其白他一眼，抱怨道：“你当时追我征求我的意见了吗？”

“有啊，你不是同意和我做了吗？”

闵玧其骂他变态。

/

《咎由自取》poem-ss  
*ooc  
*大学生×上班族

番外/

“金泰亨！你给我起开！”

折腾了自己一宿的人临到上班前也不放过自己，抱住匆忙准备的闵玧其就往床上摔，胡乱啃起来。闵玧其腰间敏感，特别是在昨晚被人发泄似的掐腰顶弄后，更是没力气反抗早起就精力旺盛的虎崽子。

“唔...金泰亨你...嗯！迟到了！”闵玧其发觉事态逐渐无法控制，急了起来，“只有半小时了！！！”

那人离了自己的唇，拇指擦试了下嘴角边的水渍，“哥，还有半小时呢。”

“闵玧其你理我一下嘛...”金泰亨揉着脑袋上鼓起的包，委屈着求原谅。冷着脸开车的闵玧其丝毫没有搭理他的意思，直到那人动手动脚起来，闵玧其剐了一眼骂道：“我是不是和你说过早高峰要堵车！？”

“我哪知道你给我口要那么久才出来...”

闵玧其气不打一处来，对方这倒有了些被欺负的模样，可怜巴巴一双大眼睛望着自己。"这不也说明你男朋友持久力好嘛！"金泰亨抛了个媚眼过去，哪想到对方根本不吃这一套，单手扶着方向盘，一巴掌把自己的脸掰了正。

年下真难伺候。闵玧其心想，侧过脸偷笑了起来。忽然自己的喜欢变得明了，再无沉重，再无压抑。

“金泰亨你别闹！这是公司！”

被猛地压进厕所隔间的闵玧其被对方拽得手腕生痛，听得门被反锁，立马警惕起来，“你要是敢我就...”

金泰亨根本不在意无关轻重的警告，咬进嘴里的唇是他一整天都馋涎已久的柔软，对方僵硬撑在自己胸膛前的手肘毫无作用，作势捧起对方的脸蛋，更好让闵玧其承受起这个吻。

一大早开会，正好会议室里空调制冷出了问题，大家都有些难耐，月初部长也参加，大家都不敢过分加快进程，闵玧其坐在金泰亨斜对面，本就怕热的人这下挤在会议室，不由得扯了扯领结，松开些领口透气，金泰亨只觉得自己中蛊般，所有注意力都集中在那人的一举一动里，暗悔怎么没在这细嫩脖颈处留下些情色的痕迹，好让对方不敢在这光天化日下透露出一点风情。听得这理由闵玧其自然是不信，金泰亨发情哪要什么正当借口，总是随心所欲，这倒把闵玧其弄得有些气恼了。

“除了你谁还看我？！”

闵玧其拿额头重重磕上了金泰亨，金泰亨呲牙咧嘴喊痛，两人你看看我我看看你，不知谁先没憋住，噗嗤笑出声。

靠上金泰亨的肩，闵玧其笑得没了力气，轻喘着向那人发出邀请：“去我办公室吧？嗯？”

“副部长，这是公司。”

闵玧其知道这是在讽刺他，拿拳头捶了金泰亨，又娇嗔道：“午休还有好久才结束呢...”

透着散光的百叶窗遮挡着香艳，欲望气息燃起的火热却是制冷液穿过扇页喷洒出的湿润雾气也扑不灭。

即使在这样的场合，闵玧其却再也感受不到曾经那种类似偷情带来的耻辱感，如今的欢爱变得爱意缠绵，酣畅淋漓。后脊靠在电脑液晶屏上，冰冷触感让闵玧其不自觉往前靠，金泰亨一手环着闵玧其乱扭的腰，一手架起大腿好让自己更方便地进出，那处似乎是穿不透的无底洞，金泰亨拼命胀大的性器捅不到深处，更是费尽心思去寻找方法穿插其中。两人都忍着不喘出声，金泰亨抬头，眼前的人咬住下唇的模样实在楚楚可怜，眼角因性爱发了红更是增添了些勾人的意味。

闵玧其配合的很好，不断地迎合自己，迎合自己被包裹着的性器。实在是和从前太不一样了，破坏他，折辱他，以前金泰亨甚至能在这样的狂欢里渗透出疯魔般的快乐，现在的自己变得不堪一击，看着对方受不住的样子又是欢喜又是心疼，忙贴上双唇去安抚。闵玧其似乎失重的鸟儿终于栖在了一片密不透风的树冠下，顿时找到了救命稻草，探出舌尖去索求对方，当然是照单全收，金泰亨恨不得就这样吻上三天三夜，赤裸着爱意的闵玧其是如此让人爱不释手。

两人的西裤都扒拉了一半，倦怠地悬挂着，等待主人再一次亲热带起的震幅好让它干脆落地。

办公场所自然是没有润滑也没有安全套，两人在前戏就拗了许久，这下毫无他物的贴合让两人都上升到了一个高潮，湿滑的内壁实在是让金泰亨抓狂，一抽出来就疯狂绞紧的肠道让金泰亨差点精关失守，猛地一记深顶，两人都酥爽得喘出声。

“快...再快一....一点...哼啊......没有时间了...”

金泰亨哪能这么容易放过怀里这个小妖精，一下抽出被液体裹着的柱体，在穴口处不断摩擦起来。

“想在所有人面前操你。”

闵玧其早就习惯了骚话一流的金泰亨，只可惜下身无法忍受着生理的折磨，哼哼着凑近对方想吞下那处滚烫。金泰亨接收了信号，放肆得挺动起来，内里弹滑，不得不感叹闵玧其真是天生挨操的身子。手移到后臀，用力扒开，最后冲刺起来。闵玧其体内猛地被灌满一阵阵的滚烫精液，大口大口喘着气。抱住那人，“要是我能生孩子就好了。”

这句话直击金泰亨内心，心里顿时柔软得不可思议。这个社会习惯用法律与规章来束缚每一个自然人，喜欢同性的自己早就弃之不顾，却又是最清楚自己在逃避的是真心实意的感情，闵玧其总是徒劳，等候着自己的怜悯，金泰亨这时才明白，不过是自己把懦弱伪装成漫不经心，好让自己不深陷其中。

可当金泰亨交付出真心时，闵玧其好好接住了，闵玧其只企盼自己，如温饱般的需求。

“金泰亨！我倒数三个数，你给我放开。”

闵玧其实在是拿金泰亨没办法。实习结束几个月，还赖在自己家里不走，本来一起上班还好，同样的作息让自己能随心许多，这一离职就完蛋了，闵玧其一回到家了，精力充沛的打桩机完全不管自己想不想要，缠着自己就来一发。闵玧其更后悔当时没有一刀两断了。又是翻云覆雨后的清晨，闵玧其拖着疲惫身子准备上班，却被晨勃的金泰亨锢在怀里不能动弹。

“三——二——一——唔......”

闵玧其闭上眼放弃挣扎，果真是自己招惹来的。

咎由自取啊！！！

完/

《驯养》  
/小妈文学/  
Poem-ss

/1/  
金泰亨第一次见他穿得如此体面。

艳阳天仿佛是在挑衅这场哀默，多亏了这无端放晴后几柄黑伞物理意义上起了作用。金泰亨吩咐了身边的人，偏头看躲在伞下怯生生的人，他应该是没见过这样的场面，野猫扔进了宠物医院，简直是茫然无措。

他被传了话到金泰亨面前，总算是鼓起勇气，挺了胸膛等待审判。

“他真的干过你？”

闵玧其猛抬头，咬牙切齿看着眼跟前这位斯文败类。

金泰亨原本没想回国，高中被送出去接受国外教育体制，靠着富二三代人脉圈事业混得风生水起，只是意外家里那老爹一查就是肺癌晚期，十几小时的飞行，还没落地就这么走了。

懂事后金泰亨就知道他爹是个同性恋，娶了个女人应付传宗接代的任务，自然对金泰亨也不会过分溺爱，即使是独子。

也许就比自己大点儿，不合身的西服更是衬得整个人弱不经风，金泰亨偶然见过这位几面，大型家庭聚会拗不过父亲，风尘仆仆赶回来，闵玧其就躲在楼道内，穿着不上流的衣服。像只野猫，金泰亨那时候就这么觉得了。

“他遗嘱里可没有你，惊喜吗？”  
金泰亨伸出手勾了勾，身侧的人立马拿出了份密麻小四号黑体字的文件，举到闵玧其面前。“我知道，不用看了。”

这个回答让金泰亨倒是起了好奇心，算下来也跟了两三年，一点油水都不捞，哪是这类人的作风。

“这是你父亲生前给我的。”闵玧其从裤袋里掏出一张银行卡，继续道：“别的我都不要，我想在家里住。”

“随你。”金泰亨从指间抽过卡，递给下属背过了身子，“西装有内兜。”

闵玧其窘迫，确实穿不惯，只是管家要求今天必须换上这一身，无关名分，礼节要到。

住是给住了，却撤走了家里所有佣人，金泰亨果然还是此般刁蛮他，空荡荡的大别墅里闵玧其也没事做，窝在沙发上望着落地窗外的大片草坪发呆，根本没注意有车开入了地下车库。

“等死？”

身后传来冷不丁一声，闵玧其警觉地转过头。金泰亨双手撑在沙发上，居高临下盯着闵玧其，“资料里说你会做饭，以后一日三餐不准落下。”

闵玧其正心里嘀咕这位冤家有何贵干，没想到是要求自己做厨娘。“你要住在这里？”

金泰亨甩了脸子，绕过沙发坐上，质问道：“这房子在我名下，为什么不住？”。离了客厅金泰亨准备上楼，却被闵玧其叫住：“左边拐角第一间是我住。”

“我对操男人没兴趣。”

那人回答闵玧其。

/

《驯养》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*小妈文学

/2/  
金泰亨倒是真的乖乖待家不落三餐，却愁了闵玧其。餐桌上只剩下碗筷叮当作响，闵玧其本不是憋得住心里话的人，三日过后便着急开了口。

“不用打理你父亲公司吗？”

扒拉了两口饭，金泰亨细嚼慢咽完，抬头冷眼看着闵玧其。

“你叫他老公吗？”

闵玧其被无厘头的提问噎住，狂灌了半杯水，呛了几口才冷静下来，对方倒是毫无情绪波动用着餐。起身要走，对方却一喝。“回答我。”

还未来得及反应，见眼前那人猛地凑近，起的半身被压下，下巴被握住一阵生疼，实实在在的吻封了下来，闵玧其自然认为这是侵犯，手脚并用扑腾起来，却发现那人竟一动不动，仅仅是吻住了自己再无其他。

“啪——”

等金泰亨一松开，立马就是一记响亮的耳光。回过脸再看闵玧其，却瞥见了发红的眼角，倒是有了那么些寡妇的味道。

“金泰亨你发什么疯？！你知不知道我是——”

没等闵玧其发泄完，金泰亨就接上了话：“是我妈？”

“你...！”

金泰亨往后直接踢开了椅子，弄出了好大的声响，拽起闵玧其就往沙发上扔，狠狠压在身下。那人大气都不敢喘，生怕进一步激怒金泰亨。

“我们有话好好说...”

金泰亨哪理会他，手掌直接贴上了闵玧其裤裆，那处不争气的微微鼓起让闵玧其更加难堪。

“妈逼你好骚啊。”

夜间起身，金泰亨调整过时差后失眠越发严重，这几天刚过了梅，燥热难当，更是睡梦中途就醒过来。正在空了的饮水机前懊悔辞了佣人，金泰亨只好下楼倒水喝，迷迷糊糊听见对面房间有些异常的声响，金泰亨不自觉就被引了过去，贴耳一听，倒是把老二都给唤醒了。

金泰亨玩过大把女人，房里的黏腻呻吟却不同于以往所有。有如迫于生计的站街女初次接客被扫地出门，悲惨成为了她坠落的标志，房里的人操弄得不够熟练，从声音就能判别出深浅变化，焦急又无措。

金泰亨觉得自己犯了混，竟会对这样丧夫后就饥渴难耐的人起了反应，冲回房间蒙进被子里，安慰自己是因为那人的叫喊过于娇俏，比女人还厉害了几分。

倒是想试试这光天化日下自己还会不会动邪念，金泰亨把人压在身下，得到了自己满意的答案。赤裸裸的情欲在紧贴的两具身体蔓延开，却只有闵玧其一人可耻得硬了起来。

“他操不动你吧？”

闵玧其用尽全力推开身上的人，金泰亨一下翻倒在地毯上。

“滚！”

金泰亨似乎很执着于自己与他父亲的关系，闵玧其想不通这样的好奇甚至可以说是恶意的中伤是什么缘由。熊熊的耻辱感快把自己灼伤，闵玧其立马逃上了楼。

/

《驯养》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*小妈文学

/3/  
闵玧其一直都很清楚，自己是被包养的情人，是不可见光的色欲玩物，是金泰亨所认为的耻辱痕迹。

其实闵玧其是通过性交易产业猎头售卖出后被转手到金泰亨家里的，刚入社会的闵玧其脑子一热信了那些人的鬼话，本就性取向的问题和家里闹得很僵工作也不顺利，想着走些捷径进大公司也何尝不可，哪想到那人第一次就要玩字母，闵玧其把对方挠的脸都破了，在一次私人聚会里金泰亨父亲得知后，竟乐意接受自己这样一个麻烦精，众人都说他口味重，调笑老当益壮。闵玧其一开始是惶恐不安，直到相处一年半载后也没动自己，才明白自己是被定义成了一个可怜人，一只需要救赎的流浪猫，曾也觉得这样让金泰亨父亲亏了那一笔接手费用，厚起脸皮要服务对方，反而是自己被拒绝。

后来知道命不久矣，家族产业都来不及处理，哪还有心思和闵玧其做那档子事。

金泰亨从与闵玧其第一次见面就对自己有了偏见，闵玧其也从未想过去解释些什么，这样的身份就算解释也是徒劳一场，只是意料之外现在的他需要和金泰亨住在同一屋檐下。

闵玧其逃似的躲进房里，把门猛关上背靠着喘气。不是没想过会与金泰亨发生冲突，只是这样逾越伦理的举动是闵玧其没想到的，瞬间腿就软了，跌坐在地上。还没来得及思考缘由，闵玧其就听见楼梯间的脚步声，颤巍巍起身，立马要把门反锁，金属碰撞震出清脆响声，闵玧其心想完了，死死握住门把手，却听得那脚步声渐远，直到听得金泰亨把门摔上，才发觉手心全是汗。

闷在房里一下午，闵玧其决定冷处理，不闻不问，即使金泰亨提起来他也装作不记得。自己就是这样的一个人，奢望被忽视被遗忘，学生时代只想避开那些带着黄色玩笑的猜疑，进了金泰亨家里只想躲开那些不善的目光。

做好心理准备闵玧其打算下楼，刚走到一楼就看见有一副新面孔，手脚麻利的中年妇女望见闵玧其就热情打起了招呼。

“金先生好！”  
那女人绕开自己抬头喊道。

闵玧其心里顿时打了退堂鼓 ，深思熟虑后准备的的开场白也忘得一干二净。没等转身，眼前的人就已经迎着满面春风去收拾餐桌。金泰亨见那人还杵着，便开口：“我请了家政，所有家务她来完成。”

阿姨立马应道，“闵先生过来坐”，说着便拖动椅子唤闵玧其落座用餐。

金泰亨嗤笑一声，“叫什么闵先生。”

闵玧其还没坐踏实就被这么一句顿住了，口干舌燥，根本不知道该怎么回应。好在阿姨也是个有眼力见的，立马转移了话题。闵玧其偏过头轻声提醒，“叫我小闵就好。”，阿姨点点头，又给闵玧其使了个眼色，提示他对面有人死盯着。

“当初就不应该辞...”闵玧其壮着胆说了一句。

“请的钟点工，我不想家里时时刻刻都有人盯着梢，也没这么奢侈。”

闵玧其明白他话里有话，前半句是嫌家里不够清净，后半句是唾弃他父亲从前的生活做派。家易了主，闵玧其这个附属品当然是无条件迎合。

其实金泰亨父亲生前也安排过公司里的职位给自己，可这样不清不白的高荐，总会引起些不堪入耳的议论，闵玧其本就是个没野心的人，没几日就要打道回府，反正都是包养，有没有正经工作又有什么区别呢。总觉着是与社会脱了节，既然金泰亨答应了自己能留下，闵玧其自然也不会开口去争什么在这家里的话语权。

这一餐饭吃得不舒服，看着金泰亨在沙发前处理文件，闵玧其也不去打扰，走到在洗碗的阿姨边上，“我来吧。”

阿姨当然是慌乱，不肯松手，闵玧其又要夺她手里的碗，闹出了不小的动静，两人还相持不下。身后传来一句，“让他洗。”

闵玧其一惊，便让阿姨放下手里的活先回去。

没事找事做，闵玧其也暗自后悔真是吃饱了撑的。挽起袖子刚准备套上手套，身边多了个人拽过自己。

金泰亨冷着脸，一单一双的眼里满是不合他心意。

手腕被握得生疼，举在闵玧其脸旁。

“请阿姨你有意见了？”

金泰亨只不过是不想夜半口渴家务事没人料理，哪想到闵玧其还在饭后要与家政抢着洗碗。说不是存心的也难，金泰亨哪里会信从前闵玧其还会扮演着贤惠淑良的戏码。

“没...”

“欠收拾。”金泰亨听不得着委屈巴巴的语调，看着眼前的人被自己压迫着不敢回话，心里竟生出一股子坏念头来。

/

《驯养》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*小妈文学

/4/  
金泰亨靠近一寸，闵玧其便往后躲一寸，撑在身后的手掌早已没了力气，就在对方进一步的进攻前，闵玧其手肘砸上了大理石面上，吃痛地吸气。

“你别...！”

“别什么？”金泰亨觉着怀里的猫崽被欺负的模样很是滑稽，更让他不肯罢休这场恶作剧。

膝盖顶开两条腿，闵玧其眼睛瞬间放大，这样的姿势让他很不安，没被控制的另一只手要去推开金泰亨，结果却是双手都被擒住反扣在脑后的橱柜上，闵玧其涨红了脸，狠狠撇过头不再去看对方。正好让金泰亨寻了机会，凑近那仿佛半熟的右耳边，“别操你吗？”。此般明显的撩拨让闵玧其真慌了，偌大的别墅里只有他和金泰亨两个人，他就算喊破了喉咙也没人理会。

还在闵玧其愣神期间，金泰亨张开嘴就含了上去，对方更是一动不动，生怕自己会咬下去弄得鲜血四溅。

金泰亨含着耳垂更是近距离审视闵玧其的所有情绪变化，恶趣味地在嘴里舔了舔，舌面上的粗糙碾过耳轮，只见那人眉头逐渐舒展，就像猫咪被撸顺了毛。金泰亨见他这幅浪荡样，心里不痛快起来。

闵玧其直觉耳根子被齿间扣住，撕扯搬火辣辣的痛让他呲起了嘴。

“金泰亨！”

放开那只被调弄得艳红的耳，金泰亨甩开对方，擦了擦嘴角。闵玧其正眼看他，却发现眼前的人表情丝毫没有变化，与自己被折腾得情动的样子反差甚大。

“这样就不行了？”

金泰亨拉着闵玧其，不管不顾往楼上走，闵玧其从台上落下重心不稳一趔趄，差点没扑上那人的后背去。

“你干嘛！”

金泰亨不答，只是蛮横地抓着闵玧其手腕。

“你放开我！”闵玧其这才意识到了事情的严重性，用尽全身力气想要甩开对方，可闵玧其这样弱不禁风的娇弱身子，哪能反抗得了。闵玧其心里急，出口的抗议也带了些哭腔，金泰亨觉着不太对劲转过身，却见那人埋着头还在试图挣扎。“金泰亨你放开我...”语气早就不再是一开始那般坚决，然而有了求饶的意味。金泰亨拽过那人到怀里，顺手环上了对方藏在松垮家居服下的细腰，闵玧其被手臂一带踩空了半节台阶，失重感让他立马往前抓，这一下反而更像是闵玧其自己投怀送抱了。

闵玧其回过神立刻要从这亲密距离中逃脱，却被金泰亨用力一抱，紧紧锢在怀里。

“让我看完再决定。”

闵玧其一头雾水，也顾不得到底对方要看什么，“你放开，我自己会走...”

金泰亨挑眉，权当是怀里的人同意了，便放开闵玧其看着他上楼。

闵玧其被盯得后背发凉，赶快小跑上了楼，刚走到门前想回过头看金泰亨有没有跟上来，却正正撞上了那人的胸膛。

“你到底想干嘛？！”闵玧其揉了揉脑袋，抬起眼委屈巴巴看着金泰亨。金泰亨越靠越近，只听得身后门把转动，立马没了依靠闵玧其往身后到去，又扑腾着去抱金泰亨，却被直接带着进了房里。

闵玧其摸索着墙壁想要开灯，却被拦下压在了墙上，金泰亨离自己不足两公分，即使闵玧其稳住了心绪也控制不住静谧下自己的鼻息交替。

“自慰给我看。”

金泰亨压着嗓子，似乎忍耐了许久，既不是请求同意也不是征求意见，是不可抗逆的命令。

“不要！”

过分了，闵玧其从没听过这样的要求，可又在这一关头莫名犯了怂。

“我不怎么打手枪...”

金泰亨被逗笑了，弯下腰强迫着闵玧其与自己对视，贴在腰间的手往后蹭去。

“我要看后面。”

闵玧其呼吸一窒，脑子一片空白。金泰亨要让我扩张给他看？

手越来越不安分，挑起松紧带边缘往两臀中间探去，闵玧其吓得一激灵，猛地推开眼前的人。“金泰亨你疯了？！”，没等闵玧其下一步逃离的打算，金泰亨凶狠扑上来，用力扣住闵玧其的下巴，强迫着对方张开嘴，闵玧其还胡乱说些什么，更加激起了金泰亨心里那一股怒气。

就这么掰着下巴，直接堵住了对方的嘴，伸出舌头扫荡了一圈，闵玧其合不上嘴，涎液止不住从没被包裹住的空缺流下来。金泰亨似乎是察觉到这样单方面的动作有些枯燥，手上用力小了些。

闵玧其早被这样的深吻搅弄得双腿发软，这一下忽然没了下巴的支撑，直接就靠在了金泰亨身上。

“小妈，自慰给我看。好不好？”

/

《驯养》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*小妈文学

/5/  
闵玧其自然是不愿。

两人的隔阂不止在于这段无法公证的辈分关系，更是两人处于对立面的性取向。

“不。”

这样干脆利落的回答扫了金泰亨的兴，当然他也不会让面前的人好过，握着下巴的手狠狠捂住了那人即将抗议的嘴，本就被钳制在墙面与金泰亨之间的人根本无处可逃，金泰亨轻易就扒开闵玧其的裤子，他并不想调情，很快就找到了两股间有些微热的褶皱，怀里的人惊得身子一颤，等金泰亨抬头，对方眼里早已是充斥着愤懑，下一秒就要拿锋利爪子给自己脸上挠两下。

金泰亨勾起中指，顺利贴上了那一处入口，闵玧其立马就感受到身后陌生的触碰，穴口瞬间锁紧，这一下更把金泰亨惹得两眼发红，重重戳弄了几下，还没等到去查看那人的反应，手心里早已有了最真实的回应，闵玧其随着自己的动作难堪地吐出灼热的呼吸来。

金泰亨很好奇这个小妈能淫荡到什么地步，手指再往里遇了阻塞，怎么也深入不了，闵玧其早被弄得神智不清，只是金泰亨的技术实在是烂得出奇，愣得像根木棍在自己屁眼里捅。

“我自己来！”

闵玧其实在是忍不住，趁着金泰亨专心抽插时把人推了开。等金泰亨反应过来，闵玧其已经爬上了床，趴着在抽屉里翻找些他的私有物品。

很好。金泰亨心里想，倾着半个身子拿手肘支撑在床上注视闵玧其的一举一动。

“你...你别看我脱衣服...”

"亲也亲了，摸也摸了，你害臊什么？"

闵玧其被这一句气得两眼一黑，咬着牙把裤子麻利脱了，他明白，这样的动作持续时间越长反而越会引火上身。

金泰亨没见过男同性恋自慰，那些玩具的确眼熟，可要是用在闵玧其身上金泰亨却觉得新鲜得不得了。

闵玧其的指甲修剪得很短，这样的信息也只传达给金泰亨是为了满足欲望，润滑剂的容器被捏在闵玧其手里变了形，更是发出了一声难以言喻的“咕唧”，粘稠的液体挤满在掌心，闵玧其翘起两根手指，再往那一处滴下许些润滑液，便熟练地用那两根手指一点点蠕动进去。金泰亨注意到那片平坦的小腹也跟着起伏，闵玧其还在忍耐着自慰带来的不满足感，执拗得把脸撇向一边，这样双腿大张在别人面前做这样的事让他很不适。

没弄一会，那小口有了张合的节奏，金泰亨也明白该是差不多了，饶有兴致地盯着闵玧其那双白净的手握住那根假生殖器官，缓缓地让骚穴吞咽了进去。

“哈...”

闵玧其终于发出了第一声呻吟，但出声后立马就咬紧了嘴唇。

“叫出来。”金泰亨明显是不乐意这样的举动，“我要听。”

那人有些无力地回过了头，瞥了眼金泰亨，眼里被情欲染上的委屈多了几分耐人寻味，眼角湿漉漉不知是生理还是心理惹出的泪水。金泰亨的躺姿早就转变为了仰着头看那两臀间的风光，软塌塌的柱体吃进了一大半，闵玧其蹙起了眉头，似乎是有些承受不住。

金泰亨莫名就被引着贴上闵玧其的手背，对方害怕地甩开，却被金泰亨勒令不许乱动。

扶上闵玧其的手，虎口扣着那瘦得只剩下一层皮的手腕，往更深处一插，闵玧其差点要背过气去。“啊！金泰亨！！”

被这一声唤着抬头去看闵玧其的脸，那还没落泪就已经让金泰亨觉得梨花带雨的脸蛋，熊熊燃烧起了下身的欲望，极力去克制这非同寻常的勃起，金泰亨抓住那根东西的尾端，在手掌里转了一圈，完完全全就让那扩张开的小穴吞了进去，身上的人几乎喘不过气，金泰亨这才真正体会到了施虐带来的快感，闵玧其的欲求不满是毒酒，高脚杯盛不住的腐烂浊气溢满了房里每一立方，金泰亨觉得身上的人还能开发更多。

“你别....那里不行！....嗯,,,哈啊.....”

“怎么不行？”

“就是...不....啊！不要！”

闵玧其自认为敏感点很难找，毕竟这么多年来给自己解决闵玧其就没按到过几次，哪想得到金泰亨随便拿按摩棒一捅，就正中了那一处，对方像是明白了什么，不断得搅弄起来，闵玧其拿手去挡，却换来更深一记抽插。

“别...真的...不行了...”

金泰亨弄得双眼发红，拔出那根按摩棒，拿另一只手接住垂下的淫液，双指瞬间插入了其中。

“啊！你干嘛！”

金泰亨懒得顾虑对方的感受，凭借着记忆迅速找到那一处凸起，狠狠往内一按，闵玧其立马夹紧了双腿，又被金泰亨粗暴分开。按摩棒不比灵活的手指，亲手上阵后闵玧其才发觉其中的妙处，金泰亨的手指修长，中指更是能到达不可描述的深度，没等闵玧其适应，那两指尖便弹动起来，闵玧其难耐得乱扭起来，蹭得屁股下的床单皱得不成样子，金泰亨很满意这样的反馈，更是集中注意力在手指加快速度戳弄起来。

金泰亨意识到那一处软肉是前列腺，止不住的兴奋，一下比一下用力戳着，挺立的性器前端忽然流出一汩汩比精液稀了许多的液体。

“操。前列腺液都被干出来了。”

闵玧其大口喘着气，攥紧床单的手终于放松了下来，没等恢复神智，便听见脱衣服的窸窣声传来，闵玧其定睛一看。

“你...你干嘛？！”

“我还没爽呢。”

/

《驯养》   
poem-ss

*ooc  
*小妈文学

/6/

“滚！”

闵玧其迅速抓起衣服往身上裹，这场游戏本就不应该开始，本以为最后一点尊严能用示弱挽回，没想到的是事态愈发严重。

看着眼前蜷着身子用最无助的模样发出最凶狠的命令，金泰亨心底那一股无端的冲动被瞬间拔了苗。扯下裤子立刻释放出那一直被紧紧束缚着的玩意，也不去管手心里余留着是谁的体液，快速套弄起来。

等手里的性器有了反应，金泰亨单膝跪上床，想把埋在衣服里的那人翻过来，定睛一看却发现那人身子颤抖着。

“你...”

手伸到半路，金泰亨心中竟然有些慌乱。

“你别哭啊...！”

无人应答。

这下倒是有了穿着开裆裤惹哭女同学被父亲狠狠训斥的懊悔感。即使对象是闵玧其，那个让他厌恶至极到想破坏掉的人。

“我...不动你！闵玧其你别哭了...”

金泰亨一开始确实没想动他，只是刚刚闵玧其那一副情动的样子让他逐渐蠢蠢欲动，甚至有了操一下男人也不足为奇的念头。

“出去。”

闷出来带着哭腔这么一句，金泰亨落荒而逃了。

回到房间后还是难以平静，对方把卑微扮演得楚楚可怜，送上门来的小野猫也会让人心里为之一动，金泰亨暗骂，怎么今晚就上了头越了界，无非是撞见了那人深夜抚慰，怎会就莫名其妙生了想一探究竟的痴念。

“妈的。”

金泰亨只要一回想刚刚发生的一切，下身就硬挺得可怕，理智早就说服不了自己，火急火燎就冲进了浴室里。

昨晚的失态让闵玧其不知该如何面对金泰亨，即使是被强迫，闵玧其也无法否认之后的分秒他都是有在享受的。一大早就听见金泰亨从车库里开了车出去，闵玧其才蹑手蹑脚出了房门。

“小闵！”

闵玧其往楼下一看，发现是阿姨已经上班了，点点头。

没等闵玧其问出口，对方就热情地招呼着自己用早餐，自夸着桌上的小菜是有多独特的做法，又是多早起来去海鲜市场才能炖出这一锅鲜嫩汤水来，闵玧其心不在焉搭着腔，脑子里却只有本该坐在对面对他摆着臭脸的金泰亨。

没得到预想的反应，阿姨看出端倪来，“金先生说这几天都不回来吃了呢，小闵你喜欢吃些什么呀？我都能做的。”

闵玧其连忙解释道是还没睡醒有些懵，让阿姨随便做些什么就行，吸溜了两口汤变说要回房补觉。

一觉睡到了黄昏，闵玧其许久没睡得如此舒坦，望着落地窗外别墅周边的林影掩映，倒是感谢起当初的选择来。

包养情人有什么不好，自己没做小三没破坏别人家庭，只不过是满足七情六欲，何况闵玧其还名不副其不实，倒像是个被领养的小儿子。只是让闵玧其些许介怀的是金泰亨怎么看自己。

小妈？

这个代名词如此偏颇，仿佛被情色笼罩，是闵玧其怎么也拨不开的迷雾。

睡了大半天脑子也昏沉，闵玧其扶着额头下楼，却发现桌上早已摆好碗筷，眸子一暗，餐桌上只有一副碗筷，闵玧其摘下便利贴，上面有阿姨细心提示，夹了两筷子入嘴，也还半热乎着。

食之无味，闵玧其也不知道自己是怎么了，几年来也没人陪他一起吃饭，怎么就金泰亨冷着脸在他对面咀嚼食物几天就让他习惯了。

手机里是存了号码的。那天墓地金泰亨转身后，助理递给自己一张明信片，到今天闵玧其也没弄懂是谁的意思。输入框里打了字又删除，闵玧其也不知道自己在期待什么。

“咔——”

闵玧其听见动静立马转过身。

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/7/  
“你回来了？”  
闵玧其忙去开灯，刚下了楼天没现在暗，闵玧其不知不觉就作出了讨好的模样。可对方却不领情，换了鞋一声不吭直接略过了闵玧其回了房。  
其实闵玧其该是庆幸的。

庆幸不用再被他找茬。  
庆幸不用再被他羞辱。

可偏偏人就是这样，没被教训反而心痒起来。临到半夜还是翻来覆去睡不着，闵玧其也搞不懂自己。

“扣扣——”

其实连要是门开了说什么都还没想好，就这么一勇当先冒着傻气敲了门。

“扣扣——”

这个点...是该睡熟了吧？闵玧其心想，只好打道回府。

还没转过身，就听着门锁“咔嗒——”响了。对方的嗓音里都透着疲惫不堪：“闵玧其，你陪我睡一晚。”  
脑子嗡一声，连点头摇头都不记得怎么做，那人自己发觉说得有些不妥，便又说道：“你睡在我身边就行，我失眠。”

金泰亨有个习惯，一个人睡不安稳，一定要听着些声才能入睡。闵玧其听他的父亲说起过，小时候黏着母亲一起睡觉，还没等适应一个人睡母亲就走了，上初中以后就天天熬夜打游戏，到了学校睡觉，一开始金父不理解，觉着儿子玩心太重，直接送出国让金泰亨吃苦去。金泰亨反而快速得融入了当地的生活里，生活费虽没有能让金泰亨花天酒地，可足够金泰亨打拼出自己一片天地来。  
要不是一下子没保住，金泰亨早就飞天远地远，绝不回来继承这家产。

“那...我拿床被子睡地板。”闵玧其眨巴眨巴眼，没好意思拒绝。

金泰亨却以为对方要逃，拽着人就往房里去。

“就睡我边上。”

闵玧其被环在金泰亨臂膀里，半边身子贴上床垫，完全不敢动弹。“你能不能...”闵玧其觉着勒得自己有些喘不过气，想让金泰亨轻一些，还没说出口，压在身上的手臂直接松了开，听着后背的声音金泰亨应该是直接背对了自己。

失落算不上，闵玧其只是有些错愕。

对于自己深更半夜敲了门，对于金泰亨要自己陪着睡，对于自己莫名其妙兴奋得毫无睡意...

“睡觉。”

闵玧其一惊，对方似乎是能读透自己心底的想法，慌忙闭上眼又莫名品出些甜蜜来。

这样的对话好像伴侣。

闵玧其却又被自己这一想法给吓到。

他们俩，绝不可能。

就在闵玧其迷迷糊糊快睡过去，腰上忽然有只手蹭了上来，腹部一紧，闵玧其极力克制住自己因紧张而发颤的身子。那双手却也不过分动作，轻轻搭在手肘和腰腹之间，没一会，闵玧其就听见了身后均匀的呼吸。

闵玧其觉得这只手的主人可爱又霸道。

小孩一般缺乏安全感，却又要摆出一副强势样子在自己面前耍狠。

似乎是梦中颤栗，指尖忽然点触了下闵玧其刚好露在睡衣外的肌肤，不动还好，一动闵玧其是真睡不着了。

金泰亨的手极其漂亮，修长又骨骼分明，即使对比自己的还是黑了一度，可也确实好看又有男人味。闵玧其一想到那指尖的轻点，浑身上下都扬起了欲望。

怕自己控制不住，假装睡梦里翻身，要退开几公分，却没想到那指尖流连过腹部，肚脐，再到腹部，极为色情地在腰间蹭了一圈。  
“哼……”

闵玧其猛地捂住自己的嘴，生怕这一句喘息把对面的人吵醒了。

就在闵玧其要缓缓放下手，金泰亨的唇动了。

“想要了？”

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/8/闵玧其感到有些难堪，以为对面的人早已酣睡，这一翻身子倒是把还未睡熟的金泰亨给唤醒了。紧紧抿着唇正犹豫着要不要回应，金泰亨猛地睁开眼，眼里肆恣着兴奋。

金泰亨手臂一发力，闵玧其腰身本就纤细，瞬间就被圈在了怀里。

似乎是惊得打了颤，闵玧其在金泰亨怀里不自觉蹭了蹭，小野猫得了宠在讨好似的。

“说，想不想要？”金泰亨也凑过去，在那人额前故意蹭了三两下。

闵玧其又握起拳抵在金泰亨胸膛上，不知是不是刚刚在房里翻来覆去没盖好被子，说话带了些鼻音。

“别闹…”

连话尾都是软糯糯，金泰亨瞬间就被挠得起了反应，这下小野猫是逃不掉了。

脚尖从闵玧其两腿间蹭过，一下就钳制住不让他乱动，小腿肚贴得紧，相贴的肌肤温度逐渐升高，如此亲密的接触让闵玧其心痒难耐，金泰亨的怀抱如此炙热，身上的味道又如此让人情迷。

明明是尝过的味道，偏偏在此刻又变得完全不同，双向奔赴的不管是心意还是情欲都让这个吻变得甜蜜起来。

闵玧其蜷起脚趾，牙关被轻轻顶开，上身早已火热得不行，金泰亨又在自己腰背上又推又揉，嘴上的动作慢了闵玧其又去讨，嗦进嘴里舔弄。金泰亨倒不是意外，只是睁开眼的瞬间看到闵玧其那扑闪的眼睫毛完全暴露了怀里的人有多紧张和兴奋。

金泰亨的手每从肩滑至臀就让闵玧其颤抖一次，这样敏感又脆弱的身子简直让金泰亨爱不释手。

似乎是逐渐放开了自己，闵玧其也不再只是迎合对方，手攀上金泰亨的胸膛，又爬上后脖颈一下一下揉捏着，自己浑然不知因对方轻微的挺动自己也随着摆动起来。

被子在这时候显得十分多余，金泰亨松开那饱满触感的双臀，一下就掀开了被子，翻身压住身下那人。闵玧其吓了一跳，立刻捂住了嘴。

金泰亨还以为对方是怕叫出声，便要去拉开，结果闵玧其肩头忽然抽动了一下，金泰亨更是不解，低下头亲了亲对方的手背。闵玧其被这样一啄，手一松开便露了馅。

“呃！”

闵玧其连忙偏过脸。这也太丢人了…怎么这时候打嗝停不下来！

金泰亨被这一份害羞弄得心也软乎乎，迎上去堵住了下一个。

一吻缠绵，两人几乎难舍难分，感受到身下的人呼吸加重，金泰亨终于放开那对有些发肿泛着水光的唇，又凑到闵玧其耳垂边咬磨着。

“小妈，你好浪。”

闵玧其耳边湿热，金泰亨又这么一句故意挑逗着自己，身体已经再诚实不过了，他现在就是想要被进入，被狠狠地操一顿。

睡衣早就被扒拉得一干二净，闵玧其双腿勾上那人精壮的后腰上，明目张胆地告诉金泰亨他已经准备好了。

“不要叫我那个...”

金泰亨拿下身的硬挺去顶还未开拓的地方，惹得闵玧其又娇吟一声，甜腻又淫荡。

“好。”

金泰亨俯下身子，双手撑住闵玧其大腿往上一抬，直接就把最私密处展现在了金泰亨面前。

“别...！”

金泰亨握住那根揉了揉顶端，没等闵玧其反应过来，金泰亨就凑上去亲了一口，掌心的温热又再次贴了上来，轻柔得抚弄起来。

“别怕。”

闵玧其觉着自己快溺死在今晚的温柔里。

法律和权利都无法为闵玧其正名，原来他需要的仅仅只是金泰亨的认可。毫无血缘，他和金泰亨被紧紧拴在一根钢丝绳上，如果无法扭转现状，那就让他和他一同坠落。

“我可以爱你吗？金泰亨？”

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/9/爱是一场交易的话，闵玧其自始至终都觉得自己有些过分廉价，似乎是因着一开始就用金钱地位来衡量，买下转手又被困在长夜昏沉中以为就这么度此一生。

金泰亨的每一次出现都会让闵玧其人生重重拐笔，这一次更是扮演了救世主，闵玧其的野性从此被驯服，被无处安放的心动所深深羁绊。

闵玧其从没想过要去爱金泰亨，可就在将要把自己身心都交付给对方时却第一次这么执着得想心甘情愿地效仿飞蛾扑火。

如果我爱他，那这一切就不那么不可理喻，自己也不是那么无可救药了吧？

闵玧其一抬头，正好就对上了金泰亨那如狼似虎般要吃人的眼神。翻开两片臀瓣，中间那连接着囊袋的阴暗处不知何时已经湿润，金泰亨没有作答，牵上闵玧其攥着床单的双手扣紧，直接吮了上去，肉粉色的穴口没有受到理应的照料，瞬间急躁地张合起来。

金泰亨明知他难受也不肯罢休，用舌头卷过软肉含进嘴里，闵玧其空虚极了，抬着腰想让金泰亨光顾下就在距离分寸间的小穴。

“嗯...哼......你弄下那里......”

金泰亨装作听不懂，问闵玧其是哪里，还故意凑近了那一处吐着灼热的气息，看着那诱人的小嘴受惊似的收缩，金泰亨简直要被调教闵玧其的成就感燃烧得快要窒息了，一下拽住闵玧其的小腿架在自己身上，急不可耐地就要往里冲刺。

肉刃一下劈开干涩的甬道，两个人都吃痛得皱起了眉，小穴还紧绷着，绞得金泰亨下身生疼，闵玧其又开始责怪起金泰亨来：“嗯啊...！你...疼啊！慢哈....慢点！”

闵玧其没了着力点，只好手上用劲，金泰亨被他抓得手背都映了红，只好收了收心里的急，慢慢正要退出来，可闵玧其哪受得了这毫无预兆的一进一出，闵玧其撑起身子贴得更紧，恨不得把自己揉进那火热的身体里才好，额头已经渗出些汗来，金泰亨瞥见了便凑上去轻轻舔舐。

这一舔不知是触着什么开关了，闵玧其又闹着要金泰亨进来，本就是火上浇油，金泰亨再也忍不住心里那份躁动，一下握住乱动的手腕，牢牢按在了闵玧其头顶。

“乖，听话。”

闵玧其本想扬起脖子，双手被控制着却挺起了胸膛，两粒已经硬挺的就这么勾着金泰亨，白皙和艳红是绝配，金泰亨瞬间感觉下身又粗涨了一圈。

金泰亨直接含了上去，身下的人瞬间叫出了几声淫软，这几声更是刺激了金泰亨，唇齿磨弄起嘴内的那颗渐渐肿大的硬粒，身下又不停地在穴口打圈，金泰亨很有折磨人的一套。

“哈...不...！金泰亨你快！！”

闵玧其只觉得浑身上下都烧得厉害，口干舌燥更是要了他的命。金泰亨终于满意得放开早就惨不忍睹那片胸脯，直了身子居高临下说道：

“要不要我操进去？”

闵玧其手在空中虚浮抓了几下，没够着自己想要的厚实，更是耍了脾气似的瞪着金泰亨。

金泰亨又蹭了蹭已经湿润的那处小嘴，每一下都调弄着身下人的忍耐底线，动作也不算温柔，没轻没重就往里面戳，闵玧其努力撑起身子来要抱他，金泰亨丝毫不吝啬给他怀抱。

“唔...哼嗯.....”闵玧其绝不可能满足于这样的拥抱，身子上都泛起了欲望的红，脖颈，手肘，膝盖，脚趾，大片小片开出娇艳欲滴来。

明知道对方讨要的是什么，金泰亨偏偏要捉弄人家，他很沉迷这样将闵玧其掌控在自己手里，每一寸肌肤都要为他金泰亨而叫嚣升温，即使被豢养了许久的小猫还是储着那一份野性，左不愿右不肯，明明是已经受不住还要嘴硬。

“说要就给你，好不好？”

“嗯...哼啊...要！我要！！”

金泰亨瞬间贴上那具瘫软的身子，把刚刚前戏忍下来的一切欲望都狠狠顶撞进了那穴心深处，两人无距离的接触让彼此都欲仙欲死，金泰亨粗喘着气还要分心说些骚话：“小妈会生宝宝吗？”

“啊啊...！哈啊....！闭嘴嗯啊...！”

闵玧其受不住那样的叫唤，小妈长小妈短，嘴里喊得那么稚嫩，动作又粗暴得很。腰肢被忽然掐住，闵玧其立马喊叫出声，甬道也猛地夹紧，金泰亨知道是踩了猫尾巴，又哄又骗揉着那嫩得能掐出水的小肚子。

“不生不生，乖。”

金泰亨一下比一下深入，内里的软肉都被磨得开始往外分泌淫水，连抽出的动作都带了些水声，啪唧啪唧惹得身下人更是不敢乱动。

“呼——”

九浅一深早就满足不了身下发情的小野猫，金泰亨换着法子捣腾，冲到深处引得闵玧其抽泣般喊叫，又慢慢研磨着每一处敏感点退出来，等着甬道再次收缩包裹起性器，金泰亨又横冲直撞进去，已经临到泄口，扶着闵玧其的腰，狠狠干了几十下，快速把那粗大得有些唬人的性器拔出来，全射在了闵玧其身上。

早就被操得说不出话，没歇一会儿，下身源源不断流出的蜜液又在提醒着彼此今夜漫长。

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/10/劫后余生的快感浪潮般涌来，明明都没有射出来一次，闵玧其还是感受到了久违的契合带来的畅快。  
似乎是做得太狠，闵玧其觉着后穴火辣辣疼了起来，有气无力在金泰亨耳边厮磨，这才真像只小猫起来，嘤嘤呜呜让人听不清楚。

“唔...哼嗯你看看...后面...”

“金...泰......”

重复了几遍后终于引起了对方的注意，闵玧其感受到那人起了身，本紧贴的肌肤这时钻了点冷气进来，闵玧其又忙去抱紧身上的人。

“乖，咱们去洗干净。”

打横抱起疲乏得眼睛都撑不开的人，金泰亨扭过头又将唇覆了上去，怀里的人实在是乖巧，此时的闵玧其易碎得很，脆弱又敏感，金泰亨再不愿去折腾这只小野猫了。

醒来后浑身清爽，被抱进浴室后发生的一切闵玧其都记不清了，不知是自己累得睡死了还是金泰亨用心呵护的缘故，身下甚至敷了药都没醒来。当然闵玧其是愿意去相信后者，毕竟家里都没有备着药，深夜的照料比帘外的阳光更让闵玧其心里温暖透亮。

“醒了？”

金泰亨发还湿漉着，腰上搭了条浴巾走进房间，昨晚黑着灯坦诚相见也没让闵玧其觉得有多害羞，反倒今早见着金泰亨身上大片的抓痕，闵玧其羞得没脸见人了。

“嗯...”

连忙扭过头不去看，哪想着身后忽然环了一阵湿热过来，那结实的胸膛一贴上后背，闵玧其就舒服得差点呻吟出声，耳垂忽然被叼了住，金泰亨使坏哈着气，手又抚上那极为敏感的胸脯，哑着嗓子道：“小妈睡觉不老实，扭来扭去把我一大早蹭硬了。”

“你...你胡说！”

“谁胡说了？不信你摸摸？”

金泰亨说着又牵了闵玧其的手往怀里去，闵玧其反手一抓，便正正握上了那根还未消下欲望的东西，“呀！金泰亨！”

闵玧其试图要逃出怀抱，却被对方实实压在了身下，金泰亨正要吻下来，却被闵玧其拿手堵了住，三角眼瞪得圆圆的，慌忙道：“我还没洗漱！”

手心一热，闵玧其才意识到那人在自己掌心里舔了起来，受不住这样的挑逗松了手，金泰亨猛地凑近，在唇上使劲嘬了一口，见着闵玧其惊讶的样子，金泰亨咧开嘴笑起来，“小妈香得很。”

闵玧其掩不住嘴角的上扬，偏了脑袋不去看金泰亨，嘴里又嘟囔着：“说了不准叫这个...”

“就要叫！”

闵玧其头一次见金泰亨这么幼稚的一面，本就棱角分明得有些严厉的脸蛋这时变得软乎乎起来，就是个讨人欢喜的小熊玩偶

金泰亨身子退了退，对着闵玧其胸前就要咬。

“别闹！”

闵玧其说不在意是假，一夜之间怎么会让金泰亨态度转变这么大，甚至是变了个性格，如果说床事能为感情加把火，可他再怎么回想，金泰亨此前的态度与现在相比实在是迥异。

“金泰亨。”

“嗯？”

“我们到底...算——”

还没说完，闵玧其就被打断了。

“我不知道。”

眸子一暗，闵玧其心里那点欣喜立马被冲散，重重咬了住下唇，抬起眼对上金泰亨那变得淡漠的双眼。

“那你为什么要和我做爱？”

“这不就是你情我愿吗？”

闵玧其冷哼一声，扯起被子盖住身子，自嘲似的说道：“就？”

闵玧其最最多余的感情莫过于那危险的感性，以至于能把理智摆在性冲动前，在最要紧的关头问出那一句能否拥有爱的机会。可现实总是逃脱不了偏见的束缚，金泰亨无法为自己赎身，他终将寸丝不挂赤身裸体在金丝笼里哀求自由。

“你是不是嫌我丢人？”

金泰亨愣了一下，他从未这么想过。

“我没有这个意思，我只是——”

“你不用说了。”

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/11/

“金泰亨，你又不是同性恋。”

闵玧其说这话时有种可怜的美感，西西里悲剧上演，无人问津的角落里散落着闵玧其最珍贵的尊严和骄傲。

“哪个洞不是洞，你说对吧？”

闵玧其爬了起来卧在床边，身子上还残余着金泰亨留下的痕迹和气味，金泰亨明明是知道的，这时候他应该给眼前的人一份温热，可他怎么也动不了，同情好像比伤害更残忍。

“睡吧。”

闵玧其竭尽全力叹出一口气，他现在比起慰藉更需要休憩。

金泰亨就这么凝视着面前的赤裸身子，许久后见着那人小腹起伏平稳，丝毫没有意识到自己出了声。

“闵玧其你明明什么都不知道。”

等金泰亨苏醒过来身边早已空荡，明知道那人无处可去，心里却急了起来，拖着鞋子就往门外跑，就听到楼下的声响。

闵玧其正跟着阿姨在厨房忙活，阿姨手脚利落，即使给闵玧其安排妥当，那人在一旁却还是显得些许笨拙，甚至有些楞楞的可爱，金泰亨不知这时心里的安适从何而来，看着那人手忙脚乱心里横生了趣儿，倒把昨晚的不愉快忘得一干二净。

“今天起这么早？”

闵玧其抬头见那人有些衣衫不整，又局促看向阿姨，怕暴露些什么，快嘴向那人喊道：“你收拾好再下楼！”

分明任谁听了都觉得是刚新婚夜的一对才会说的话，外人察觉了，金泰亨察觉了，闵玧其自然也察觉到自己这话说得不合适，赶紧扔下择到一半的菜，背身往水池边一站，脸都烧得通红。

“金先生气色这么好，看来昨晚休息得很好嘛！”  
阿姨也是个有眼力见，附和这么一句，闵玧其倒是真得说不清道不明了。

金泰亨虽不喜欢这样阿谀谄媚的人，可这下把人给自己哄好了，倒觉得这钱花得不冤。

阿姨准备了饭菜，正准备上楼去收拾，闵玧其忽然记起昨晚的事，慌张叫住对方，“阿姨你去哪！？”

“啊我就是想在你们吃饭期间去洗衣房看看，顺便换洗个床单。”

闵玧其一听阿姨要去换床单，想到她看到那些精渍肯定要露馅，紧张地要起身阻挠，却被金泰亨一手按下。

“你干嘛？！”

金泰亨不紧不慢夹起块蛋烧，回答道：

“你慌什么？我下楼前都收拾完了。”

闵玧其自然知道收拾了什么，脸又一红，筷子都拿不稳了，“那你衣服怎么不穿好...”

房间都整理好了，怎么不整理自己再下楼。闵玧其怄着气，忽然脚趾被轻轻踏住，差点被吓出了魂，猛地抬头去看金泰亨，那人却安然自得，仿佛什么也没发生。

抽回脚，闵玧其埋头吃饭，还没扒拉到嘴跟前，小腿上又缠了两条腿上来。闵玧其天生汗毛就稀疏，腿上更是光滑，金泰亨蹭上来，本就敏感的身子更是被触到机关似的忍不住颤抖。

“你放开...！”

金泰亨似乎是上了瘾似的，越蹭越往上，两人隔着桌角，金泰亨都要把脚伸进裤管里了。

猛地站起，那双腿落寞垂下，闵玧其被激得大喘气，作恶的人却什么反应也没有，闵玧其再生气也不好给金泰亨难堪，只好气鼓鼓把椅子拉远些坐下。金泰亨见这小猫闹了脾气，吭吭哧哧喘着气，更有了要逗弄的想法。

“这儿。”

金泰亨指了指嘴角，让对方留意，那人信以为真，抹了抹下巴，什么也没擦下来，质问金泰亨：“什么啊？”

两人距离忽然变得极近，闵玧其本能往后一退，却被支起下巴，金泰亨直直就印下一个吻，没等反应过来，金泰亨就拿舌尖在齿间旋了一圈，没来得及唇齿相融就松了开，闵玧其刚睁开眼就发现阿姨正在转角处要下楼。

金泰亨瞥了自己一眼，眼里似有似无的蜜意都要把闵玧其醺醉过去。

这措不及防又带些游戏意味的一吻，闵玧其不禁在心里自问：

金泰亨…这是在和我偷情吗？

/

《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/12/闵玧其总是在关键时刻变得迟钝又呆滞，明明暗示了数万次还是求不出解，金泰亨有些懊恼，昨天一整天金泰亨都在与自己作抗争，明摆着是无谓的挣扎，最终金泰亨一鼓作气想要再试一试自己的心意。  
然而那些所谓的策略所谓的测试所谓的理智在闵玧其敲门后直接被粉碎得干干净净。金泰亨知道自己回不了头，却没想到对方还不肯信任他。

闵玧其跑得快，金泰亨猜那人心里正小鹿乱撞，便也不去折腾他，这两天等着他处理的事太多。

金泰亨境况不是很好，山无虎，猴称王。董事会里没一个看得上他，处处吃闭门羹，事务也很棘手，前段时间因为父亲的这场风波股票都被大量抛售，公司资产贬值不少，早有人想要接手。  
即使是父亲留下的人金泰亨也不敢用作心腹，这样一想，闵玧其为什么不敢大方承认自己的感情也不无道理。人心永远是最可怕的。

忽然在文件里看到熟悉的地名，金泰亨翻出来，心里一怔。

那个男人很体面，遗嘱里也给尽了金泰亨面子，外人看都是多么宝贵自己儿子，金泰亨知晓父子关系没多亲近，可就自己这一条血脉，遗嘱里只有他的名字才是理所应当。

可金泰亨翻出这一张房产合同和近年来的汇款记录，眼都血红。他的父亲，早早就安排了闵玧其的去处，更可笑的是，收款人是闵玧其。

闵玧其从始至终都知道这一切，金泰亨被这两个男人蒙在鼓里，对闵玧其更是可怜同情，甚至喜欢上了这个满嘴谎言的人。

一开始演一出无家可归的戏码，再到完美无缺的清纯形象，金泰亨差点就要将那些恶心的过往都抹去了。

闵玧其被接到家里的第一年，金泰亨被催着回来匆忙见了一面。那人缩在角落，看到金泰亨后也不敢笑，在国外待惯了一时之间对亚洲人的样貌有点脸盲，没有认出这是父亲助理给自己看的照片上的小妈。  
金泰亨自然是不承认这个称谓，他早已成年，不需要监护人，更不需要所谓的什么母亲，这样的关系简直让他做呕。

金泰亨冷着眼看那个身子比起自己略显娇小的人，想当然的以为这是哪个亲戚家的表兄弟，金泰亨和家里联系不多，更提不上和这些亲戚。  
正打算要走，那人却叫住了自己，“泰亨！...我是......”

金泰亨心中疑惑，便要回头去看他，结果迎面走来从小和自己对着干的堂兄，那人举着酒杯，穿得人模狗样金泰亨很是看不惯，“哟——这不是我们金大少爷嘛？好久不见呀！”那人说话都透着股油腻劲儿。

金泰亨装作听不见，正擦肩而过，那人却按住自己，挑了挑眉望向自己身后，饶有兴致地问道：“这不是你小妈嘛！”金泰亨瞬间浑身上下血液凝固了，转过头去。

“老爷子身子不错啊，玩这么开。”

金泰亨只觉得嗓子眼发疼，胸腔里翻涌着恶心。闵玧其像是受惊的小猫似的，浑身都在发抖。

“婊子。”

扔下那份文件，金泰亨再也遏制不住心里的愤怒，直冲上了楼。

“咚咚咚——”  
闵玧其吓了一跳，敲门声很急，连忙跑着去开门，可还没开那人就从外面闯了进来，金泰亨莫名身上怒气十足，没等闵玧其问出口，就被狠狠按在了墙上。

“金泰亨你干嘛！！！”

闵玧其瞬间瞳孔放大，他不明白这忽然之间金泰亨怎么就发了疯。

“那老头是不是给你买好了房子！！！啊？！你说啊！！！”金泰亨撕扯开胸膛前的一大片，眼里都充了血，质问着对方。

“我...不是！！你听我解释！！”

闵玧其只觉得呼吸越来越困难，金泰亨手劲大得可怕，掐着自己的脖子不肯松手。拼了命摇头挣扎，那人却发了狠把自己的脸掰正。闵玧其几乎是被拎着扔在床上，身上被压着根本没有反抗的力气。

似乎是他和金泰亨动作太大，把阿姨引了上来，闵玧其看着半开的房门，心提到了嗓子眼。

“小闵？是出什么事了吗？”

闵玧其几乎都要哭出来，却发觉那人慢慢松开了手，终于喘上了几口气，闵玧其只觉得刚刚被捂住的半张脸都有了印子。金泰亨就这么看着自己，眼里读不出任何情绪，缓缓开了口：

“你说啊？我要强奸你，快求救啊！？”

闵玧其似乎是在笑，笑得很难看。

“没事，我摔了一跤，阿姨你回去吧。”

“奥！我就怕你受伤，人没事就好，那行，我先走了。”

闵玧其明白刚刚质问自己是为什么。  
也不知道家里当初是怎么知道自己的身份，没住进这个家几天，父亲就找上门来，闵玧其很怕，他怕流言蜚语，更怕让这个全新的环境都被人发现，金泰亨父亲直接答应了那些人的要求，一套房，每月不菲的收入。

这样的身份本就不堪，这一闹闵玧其更觉得自己是被卖进了这个家，以至于到最后自己都觉得对不起金泰亨父亲。

金泰亨出现在自己身边的这一段时间，甚至闵玧其开始相信自己也是能被爱的，相信自己也不是那么不堪那么让人唾弃。

身上的人粗喘着气亲吻自己，那些亲吻变得蛮横霸道，似乎要把闵玧其揉碎在怀里。可不管那人再怎么做些情色举动，闵玧其都毫无反应，四肢瘫软在床上。

金泰亨有些不满，抬眼一看，却发现被揉着垫在闵玧其身后的被子竟然湿了一大片，心里顿时又慌了起来。

“你....”

“金泰亨你就是个混蛋！！！”

闵玧其歇斯底里起来，似乎是有哭不完的难过悲伤，眼里撑满了泪，一字一句都是对金泰亨的控诉。

“你要做爱就做！扯什么其他的！！说得像是我对不起你一样！！！你他妈是我的谁啊？！”

金泰亨身上也忽然失了力，整个人趴在闵玧其身上，疯狂后的平静更是让心脏狂跳。“...对不起......”

闵玧其把眼一闭，再也没有哭的力气。

“我这辈子就这样了，你离我远点吧。”

金泰亨其实已经听不清闵玧其在说些什么，只是觉得自己可恶，觉得自己不分是非。“对不起...对不起.......”

“闵玧其，我根本不敢爱你，我更不敢让你爱我。”

/  
《驯养》 poem-ss  
*ooc*小妈文学

/13/矛盾与选择共生，抉择时一定会彷徨踟躇在自我矛盾之中，金泰亨就是这样，上发条前还在纠结是留在原地还是拼命往一个方向行进。

“我真的不知道该怎么办了。”

金泰亨翻开身子到一边，刚刚那副张牙舞爪的样子早已颓唐，这时的他更像个耍了脾气后没尽兴反而自己委屈起来的小孩。

“闵玧其你知道的，你想要的我一样也给不了。”

“我都不知道我想要什么。”  
想要名分？想要金钱？还是地位？连闵玧其自己都不清楚他忙活了半辈子是为了什么，哪能奢求金泰亨给予他什么。  
闵玧其侧过脸，身边的人蜷缩着，明明一米八几的大男人，偏偏在这时候显得孤独又无助，不由自主就贴了过去，怀里的人有些讶异，想要抬起头看闵玧其在做什么，腰上的手臂却环得更紧了些。

根本不记得睡了多久，明明是大清早，这回笼觉睡得却比深夜还安适。金泰亨一睁眼就发现闵玧其早就钻进自己怀里安安稳稳酣睡着。金泰亨不忍心唤醒对方，即便小臂发麻没了知觉，也不肯作出任何动作。

这时所有细节都被放大，无声的旁白似乎只要用心就能听到，闵玧其的鼻尖透着可爱的粉，金泰亨印象里的小奶猫就拥有着如此般的特征，一不留神，金泰亨就凑得近了些，有些灼热的鼻息打在那人眼睫上，两片轻微扇动，便迷迷糊糊睁开眼来。

“醒了？”

“唔......”

闵玧其口舌都干，喉咙发不出完整的一整回应，那人似乎是猜透自己心意，直接渡了个吻过来。还未完全苏醒，便被强硬要求着撑开唇齿应付，那人手脚又不老实，缠着绕着抚着摸着，把闵玧其的神经一处处唤醒过来。

“哼呜...嗯......”

逐渐应付不过来，闵玧其费尽九牛二虎之力把那人推了开，再定睛一看，那人笑得有些憨，眼睛里亮亮的，都能坠下几片碎星来。

“我想好了。”

闵玧其听着对方上扬的语气，不免心中憧憬，问道：“什么呀？”

“有一样我可以给你。”

明明是知道对方要表白什么心意，闵玧其还是装了个傻，不再去看他，“哪一样呀？”

“金泰亨。”

闵玧其感觉到眉间落下一个吻，心中更是砰砰跳起来。

“如果你喜欢的话，我可以把金泰亨给你。”

“什么呀！...乱七八糟！”

金泰亨不满意这个回答又闹他，两人纠缠在一起，最后闵玧其还是被按着老老实实亲了个嘴。

“那我可不可以不再是小妈了......”

闵玧其说这句还是有些没底气，然而对方却回答道：“你是闵玧其。”

金泰亨自认为是要驯养这只小野猫，可他却不知道驯养与被驯养，就是爱与被爱，两个人深深羁绊在一起，需要彼此，对他来说，这只小野猫比任何其他都要独一无二。

闵玧其是闵玧其，无须角色称谓，无须身份证明，闵玧其就是闵玧其，只此而已。

“以前你是不是很怕我？”

恋人之间初步了解总是会在意对方对自己的第一印象，金泰亨确实很好奇，闵玧其一到自己面前就会收起爪子，可怜兮兮被人抛弃的小野猫。

闵玧其脸刷就红了。  
“谁让你老臭着脸！”

其实有个小秘密，闵玧其并不打算说给金泰亨听。从前进场从金泰亨父亲口里听说他，年纪小脾气大主见也大，身边接触过金泰亨的助理秘书又常常在闲聊时谈起这位金大少爷的风流韵事，闵玧其一直都很期待与他相见。

那样的人踩在云端上，是闵玧其万万不敢眷念的。不知怎么就被人看去了心思，金泰亨父亲有意无意会开自己和金泰亨的玩笑，明知是百分之一万不可能，可人总向往神迹，至少也期待目睹真容那一天。

可事总与人愿违，那天的不愉快不仅仅是闵玧其心里不痛快，金泰亨定是怒火中烧。从那以后，闵玧其再也不敢与那人发生交集。

很难预想到会有被他拥在怀的瞬间，闵玧其的想法其实很恶劣，他无所谓外人如何看待，无所谓社会怎么评断，他总算是找到栖居所，总算是被驯服被属于。

“以后不会了，再也不会。”

“好。”

说起来人的情感特别奇妙，厌恶和喜欢都能在一瞬间转换，明明有那么多契合的方式，偏偏要用征服与屈服去验证彼此。

好在现下谁也不会显得多余，谁也不会变得低微，谁也不会觉得伶仃，好在闵玧其还能和金泰亨相爱。

完

《爱人》

（一） 

庚子季春，万家灯火。

闵玧其挪了挪被枕得有些酸麻的胳膊，怀里的人缓缓起身，缱绻难舍地用耳侧蹭了一下。

“2020年3月9日，未来三天首尔地区天气预报。今日多云转晴，最高温度11°C，最低温度3°C，预计明后天……。”

“本来是说好今年回去的呢。”闵玧其想把人给搂回来，哪想对方已经痴痴缠缠得凑上来。

金泰亨已然倦了，模模糊糊记起年前还忙碌在海外，闵玧其母亲那边有些挂念，便主动提出等生日一起好好回家过一次。可艺人哪是说走得开就走开，饶是两人都精打细算好假期，也没能在当天赶回去。

有些讨好又带些撒娇意味，金泰亨起身把人抱住左摇摇右晃晃，把人当成襁褓里的幼孩来哄，金泰亨知道闵玧其很吃他这一套。

闵玧其从怀里探出脑袋，眨巴眨巴看着自己。

金泰亨发现最近自己的爱人有些反应迟钝，有些事总后知后觉，笑他年纪大了，连碳尼都比他机灵了。闵玧其以为是两三句我爱你没回应，嘴上说着厚脸皮心里却甜蜜得紧。

闵玧其自认为与金泰亨并非最佳拍档，两人总是南辕北辙，金泰亨这样天马行空的浪漫主义者似乎是无法与自己这样的现实主义相契合，可偏偏两人又无法不被对方吸引双双坠入爱河。

“困了？”

闵玧其伸出手去勾勒眼前背着光倾洒下的轮廓，指尖点触眉骨、眼角、鼻尖。

“嗯。”

金泰亨很轻易就吻上那人，舌尖不老实捉弄起正欲擒故纵的一方。这会儿的金泰亨极有耐心，捧着后脑轻轻放倒闵玧其，一寸一寸把那人的呼吸掠夺。

人一旦吃饱睡足精力充沛就会对情爱有了欲望。

第二天自然是被踹下了床，金泰亨憨笑着起身，小猫咪炸毛的样子他百看不厌。

假期泡汤，两人硬是把一天拆成四十八小时过，金泰亨平常就尽往闵玧其卧室里跑，即使剩下的人见怪不怪，闵玧其还是觉着不方便，照金泰亨来说就是不方便得嘴都咬破了。

年长自己几岁的伴侣总是处处周到，花了大手笔置办了一套房，没等到两人去验收，一切事物都被按了暂停键，封锁很快，机场关停后更是让所有工作都停下了。

金泰亨开始狂喜，终于能踏踏实实陪在心上人身边，却被嘲讽是胡搅蛮缠才对。即使闵玧其不爱甜言蜜语，金泰亨也能从待他的千千万里感受到那人的真心。

“这下好了，以前公司看你上班，现在家里也看你上班。”

金泰亨泻了气，四仰八叉躺在床上。可没等闵玧其措词，那人又一激灵坐了起来，小卷毛里露出一个志在必得的笑容。

“可我喜欢哥做音乐的样子，超帅！”

那人毫不吝啬夸赞，闵玧其总是被这样横冲直撞的表白在众人的目光下掩起了脸。

“呀！你小子真是——唔——”

闵玧其被拦腰一抱，整个人被环在金泰亨紧实的臂膀里。这个亲吻很小孩子气，吮着嘬着仿佛闵玧其这嘴是块棉花糖。在接近窒息的一瞬间有些晕眩，金泰亨堵得太严实，闵玧其总学不会换气，每次都把两人急得气喘吁吁。

闵玧其一直说自己的爱人是小孩，傻得冒热气。金泰亨自然是不愿承认，他是中途挤上车补的票，他不允闵玧其拿这个来衡量自己的爱意，年下总是在意这些在他嘴里万分重要的细枝末节。

“玧其啊～”

平语已经是脱口而出的熟练程度，金泰亨往耳边呼气，一阵又一阵的敏感应激反应让闵玧其无法平静。

“哥！我想到一件事！”

忽然这么一句吓得身子都软了，闵玧其狠狠揪了金泰亨手臂，那人吃痛一叫，凑近蹭了蹭鼻尖。

“我们存货不够用啊！”

闵玧其简直想一拳揍晕他，气鼓鼓说那你这几个月就当和尚去吧。金泰亨又黏黏糊糊贴上来，耍性子简直就是闵玧其惯出来的专属工具，百试百灵屡试不爽。

记起初见时，金泰亨也是毛茸卷发，怯生生咧嘴笑，明明是同一个地方生养出来的人，金泰亨和自己性格却相差甚远。那人总是沸腾滚水，被宠爱的孩子是让人多在意些，闵玧其不自觉就会对他严肃些，可无人知晓的角落里自己的喜爱却展露无遗。

眼前的人近来也留长了头发，明明是同个人却和从前截然不同了，肩膀宽厚，脸廓锋利，小狗狗长成了大狗狗，闹腾的本事丝毫不减。

金泰亨把人抱得很紧，换季了厚被褥还没更换，闵玧其觉着热嘟嘟囔囔要他放手。贴着背脊的人胸膛炙热，闵玧其记着小时候家里来了亲戚小孩，那肉墩墩小手也是如此般热乎，闵玧其更觉着是身边带了个孩子。看他撒娇耍赖，看他赖床偷懒，心里也热乎起来。

闵玧其才发现，他需要被金泰亨需要。

（二）

夏至未至，三两晴云。

闵玧其最近迷上了捣鼓些画笔画刷，总算不是一头扎进音乐里。可闵玧其任何事都专注得可怕，站在画板前就完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

公司策划了团综，闵玧其唯一要求也是一块大画板，金泰亨笑他着了魔，是不是要转行。

“我最近总做梦。”

闵玧其最近总是梦到些光怪陆离，也许是每日都窝在屋子里，活跃的神经更在入睡时刺激着闵玧其的幻梦。

“下周好好休息吧。”

然而金泰亨的计划没有实现。闵玧其在这个大团体里总是充当着长辈的角色，一整天的收拾和备餐让闵玧其直接瘫软在了床上。金泰亨蹑手蹑脚进了房车，他的爱人总是周到又体贴，把一切安排妥当才肯休息。看着那些沉重的设备被随身携带，金泰亨阴阳怪气对方工作狂，可金泰亨更清楚他肩上的担子有多重，外界寄予他的期望值又有多高。

“闵大制作人，睡啦？”

金泰亨爬上略小的床，蜷着躺在闵玧其旁，小猫是不是都爱捂着脸睡觉，金泰亨总被闵玧其爱钻被窝的习惯逗笑。

“你怎么过来了...嗯.....”

闵玧其让了个位置，金泰亨还是要紧贴上来，睡意朦胧下感觉自己被人翻了个身，那人身上好闻的薰衣草香瞬间解了疲惫。闵玧其感觉到额头落下三两轻吻，从前他的小孩开玩笑说是专属标记，逐渐闵玧其便真依赖起来。

忽然听见几声蚊子嗡嗡飞过，金泰亨有些懊恼，几个大男人住一起根本就不拘小节，大概率上下车都忘了关车门，好在是出门前带上了驱蚊灯，金泰亨打算下床去翻翻看。

“嗯…别闹……”

闵玧其轻轻攥着金泰亨睡衣，潜意识里总以为是对方要干什么坏事。

“我去给你——”金泰亨才注意到身旁的人并未清醒，睡梦里蹦出一两句警告。

他的爱人很怕蚊虫，一处被叮咬就整一片肌肤泛红。以前住宿条件不好，挥舞着电蚊拍咬牙切齿说要送蚊子渡过约旦河，蚊香不管用，金泰亨便扭扭捏捏拿着清凉油要给闵玧其，还说如果没用自己就给他掐十字。年少的心细哪是为人处事的情商，只是绞尽脑汁想讨他一个笑脸。

驱蚊灯幽幽地散着光，金泰亨依稀能看清闵玧其熟睡的样子，这份安适并不常见，闵玧其总在挑战自己的极限，工作室待上个三天三夜都不见怪，能安稳睡下也就是工作完成后躺在按摩椅上的小憩。

也许是这一整天的劳务把人累着了，闵玧其睡得熟，眉头忽展忽皱，金泰亨猜是又在梦些光怪陆离，把人搂紧些闭眼睡了过去。

闵玧其总算是在一场丰盛早餐后得了空，支起大白板子陶冶起了情操，金泰亨一般都不会过去打扰。隔着门窗却听到小猫正闲情雅致哼着曲，那首《你不要担心》他都听了上百次，其实闵玧其记谱子很快，两三遍就能哼出调子来，可偏偏又是个有些执拗的人，答应别人的事就要做到最好，金泰亨抱怨下半辈子都得听这首歌了，闵玧其又笑笑回答说哪有这么夸张。

金泰亨总说闵玧其是他的梵高。是黑与白，是经典与街头，是艺术与现实，金泰亨如痴如醉，神魂颠倒。闵玧其也觉得这些词汇夸张，可假装不经意为金泰亨随意按下的琴键谱成曲的是闵玧其，默默无闻陪在金泰亨身边练习Rap的也是闵玧其，这些闵玧其都没注意到，毕竟爱这件事不计较得与失，不在意耕耘与回报。

金泰亨心想：闵玧其，你好笨。

（三）

春短秋长，几寸庸忙。

人在遇到困窘时，总是会怀念旧日时光。熟悉的人和事物都会让自己慢下步子来，当然这对于金泰亨和闵玧其都很容易，相爱的人在身边，自然缺不了什么关怀。

下半年的事业日上收获颇丰，下一张专辑准备了很久，连外界都说是要放重磅炸弹，走得越高他们脚下的路就越窄了。金泰亨最近心不宁，甚至在情事上都分了心，闵玧其知晓自己的爱人总在回归前期过分集中和紧张，他们现在知名度太广，反倒是不能好好做个明星了，一举一动都被监视被放大。

这天晚上金泰亨又是进入不了状态，闵玧其有些恼了，便把人晾在一边，直到对方趴在自己双腿前求他原谅，闵玧其才肯正眼看他。

“哥，我当时说想跟你在一起你是不是觉得我疯了？”

告白太多次，闵玧其早记不清是哪一次才意识到对方或许动了真格，说到底，最后还是闵玧其开的口。血气方刚的两人总会擦枪走火，一开始的互相抚慰早就解释不了两人的情动，色是情的掩护，欲更是爱的借口。大汗淋漓之后闵玧其终于沉不住气，“金泰亨你到底怎么想我们的？”

“哥，我想我们在一起。”

金泰亨斩钉截铁，闵玧其要的却不是这个答案。本就在一起那么多年，这到底是直白动词还是程度副词，闵玧其想不通猜不透。扯了被子要盖上，却被金泰亨拦下。

“闵玧其，我想你是我的男朋友，我的爱人，我的伴侣。我想我们长长久久在一起。”

回想起来闵玧其都觉得这个告白有些老土，可一字一句都是真心，闵玧其是切切实实感受到。

两人取暖似的拥在一起，想要用最简单的方式为对方排忧解难。

“泰亨啊，人不可能完美。”

金泰亨明白，怎么会不明白。他同他熬过寒冬迎来春日，他陪他从落寞到辉煌，他最了解他，他最疼惜他，所以金泰亨明白，即使不是百分百完美，闵玧其也一定为自己欢呼雀跃，一定为自己自豪骄傲。

原因只有他爱他。

“哥，我不求声名，我不求财权，我只盼我们能好好走完这条路。闵玧其，这条路的尽头我望不到，总觉着还遥遥无期又一瞬间走了半载。别人说的巅峰我都不信，我只记得我们第一场演唱会，我牵着你的手走向舞台尽头鞠躬，那一刹那我觉得我全世界都拥有了。”

闵玧其很少哭，金泰亨自然也舍不得自己的爱人掉眼泪，床上的浑话都是说给闵玧其听，他金泰亨哪舍得闵玧其落一滴泪。可正此时金泰亨感受到怀里的人似乎在偷偷抹泪。金泰亨慢慢捧起对方的脸来，亲吻着闵玧其脸上的泪痕。

“金泰亨，你下辈子一定要把我这块石头带上。”

“好。”

再无须多言。

———————————————————

《卖》

天犯了混，坠雨一整日。

金泰亨踩起一大片泥水，“妈逼。”，脏话脱口而出。巷子里不比外头长街的热闹，却多了几处檐得以栖身，裤脚早狼藉一片，金泰亨索性大方踏进水坑，啪哒啪哒招了好些路人的白眼。哪料得到雨势一直不见小，执拗的人也只好罢休。

手机屏幕一亮，还没等看清是谁的消息，提醒电量只剩百分之十，“真晦气。”。塞进裤兜里，开始注意起身后塑料门帘里红红绿绿的光晕。金泰亨伸出手挑起旧到氧化发了黄的一片，视野逐渐清晰。「推拿按摩」四个大字招牌金泰亨瞬间明白了刚才那些人的白眼。

店面里无人看守，金泰亨也是鬼迷了心窍，撩开帘子走了进去。装潢都不能用廉价形容，简直是破败不堪，金泰亨看中了不远处一白色塑料靠椅，跨开几步一屁股坐了上去，还没等抱怨硬得硌背疼，门帘被拉开，猛地冲进来一人。

那人甩下挡雨湿透了的外套，刚想卷起T恤下摆，突然反应过来店里来了客人。金泰亨对上了对方无措的眼神，手心渗出了细汗。

“二百八，三百八，五百八。”

对方流利地报出一串数字，金泰亨一头雾水。

闵玧其这才正眼看他。好看，闵玧其只想到这个词，面前的人吊儿郎当翘着二郎腿大爷坐姿，脸蛋却看得出来十分青涩懵懂，似乎是意识到自己说的是价格，耳根子迅速红了起来。

“我...我不是......！”

闵玧其有意逗他，轻笑着说：“我们这可都是姐姐阿姨，可能伺候不了你这样的雏。”

金泰亨立马从椅子上弹起，塑料制品在瓷砖地板划出两三声凄惨，“我是躲雨！”金泰亨觉得自己百口莫辩，“我根本不知道这是什么店！”

“那你脸红什么？”

闵玧其一手撑在收银柜台上，扯出一块干毛巾，搭在自己肩上，饶有趣味看着对方的反应。

“我......”

“小闵，水电费交完了吗？”一个不算身材好的女人身上“挂”着件吊带，拖着人字拖从里房走了出来。金泰亨看来，这件过膝绸缎面料的算不上吊带的布，真的是挂在那不算丰满的女人身上，肩带都是被洗松弛了。那女人撩开前额的刘海，突然眼里放了光。

“哎哟哟，这哪来的小帅哥呀？”

没等躲那涂得参差不齐劣质红指甲油的手，金泰亨就被扯到了那人的身后。

“我同学。水电费我交完了，春华姐你先进屋看看来水了没。”

“啧，这么快就晓得吃独食啦？”

金泰亨直到那女人进屋都没敢挪一步，等到那人转身推开自己，踉跄着后退才回过神来。

“小屁孩回家吃饭去。”

那人绕回收银台，不再去理会他。熟练地打开还要用铜质钥匙打开的抽屉，从兜里掏出约莫几十块的零钱，分类把纸钞摊开用手掌压平放了进去。

“你是三中的？”  
金泰亨认得出来，被拿来挡雨的校服外套，是自己高中的校服。那人似乎有些惊讶，没想过会被认出来，眼里多了些金泰亨看来有些毛骨悚然的敌意。  
“你打工？还是......”

“早辍学了。”

“哦……”难怪金泰亨怎么回想也没见过三中有这样的面孔。“不是，你没回答我第二个问题啊？”

那人拿毛巾一角搓了几下后脑勺，反问道：“第三个问题是问我卖不卖吗？”  
金泰亨一时语塞，虽没这么想过，可他这么一提醒，倒是好奇了起来。

“三千。”

卧槽，这人狮子大开口啊！金泰亨愣了下，还在算计着会不会有那种油腻大叔来这种破店里要买他一晚，抬眼看到对方戏谑的眼神，才明白自己是被耍了。

“操。“

按压不住火气转身跑出店外，雨小了不少，金泰亨扯起衣领罩上脑袋，朝着巷子口逃去。夜临了，这四通八达的巷子变得陌生，根本难以分辨来路。密麻飞虫群攒在转角的白炽灯泡周围。金泰亨又一脚踏进水坑，烦躁不安得很。

生锈的卷帘铁门拉下三分之一，闵玧其回身搬起折叠圆桌，拖了几把椅子放置好，收银长台上几盘素菜早就不冒热气，一手一盘端起，又抓起几副碗筷放好。“下楼吃饭啦！”几位年纪大小不一的女人叽叽喳喳从里面踢踏着拖鞋出来，看见闵玧其张罗都齐声夸着他乖巧能干。

“哎，要是美怡姐没跟那死鬼跑了，小闵也和傍晚来店里那个帅哥一起上学了奥？”开口的是今天误打误撞碰上今天那个人的春华姐。闵玧其不作声，往嘴里塞进好几口白饭。

“姐你好端端说这个干嘛！”一个长直发的年轻些的女人拿手肘碰了碰春华姐的小臂。“对的呀对的呀！吃饭吃饭！”剩下的人应和道。

没等吃几口，店门口站了一个人。

闵玧其深吸一口气，再定睛一看，那人半蹲着身子望向自己。

“哎哟喂，这个点怎么还来客人呀？”

“啪——”闵玧其扔下碗筷，快步走到门口，弯腰出了门，一把拽住那人的手腕远离了她们的视线。

“你怎么还不走！”  
闵玧其语气全是责怪，金泰亨倒是真的哑巴吃黄连有苦难言了。  
“你他妈真想嫖也等几把发育好再来！”  
闵玧其骂完又有些于心不忍，去看那人的脸色。

“我...找不到回去的路了......”

淦！闵玧其真没想过还能碰到个路痴。

店里探出半个身子，招呼道：“小闵朋友？进来坐会呀！”

“不用了春华姐，他爸妈急着他回去，我带着去街上。”不容拒绝，闵玧其直接往转角明亮处去了。

一路无言，金泰亨根本不知道怎么去和身前的人解释这一系列迷惑行为。盲目跟随着，逐渐耳边喧闹起来，金泰亨抬头，已然到了灯火通明的大街上。

“谢......”

对方甚至都没有一句道别，揣着口袋就往回走了。金泰亨着急起来，喊了出声：“你叫什么名字！？”

也许是注定无缘，身边压过几声三轮车轱辘，伴上方言吆喝，金泰亨恍惚间看到他侧了脸回答几字，就消失在了昏暗路灯延伸不到的黑暗里。

回到家一顿斥责，浑浑噩噩度过了几日，终于浑水摸鱼待到节假日，二话没说就去那巷子里找一家「推拿按摩」，一整天下来偏偏再也没找到，脸皮薄又不好问街上的店老板们自己是要寻一家“舒服店”。晚上七点多，金泰亨泄了气准备打道回府，那个人就出现在了眼前。

他总是这样冷着脸，水果摊前和中年妇女讨价还价，任谁看都觉着反而他更像是死不松口的水果摊老板，金泰亨嗤笑一声，被那人听了去，忽然慌张起来，那人移开眼，瞥了自己一眼，注意力又回到了还价上。有些气馁，怎么可能认不出自己呢？！清咳几声，那人终于眯着眼打量起了自己。

“小老板，十块三斤很便宜了好伐？你去问问这条街里谁还会给你这个价钱？我钞票不要赚钱了呀？”

闵玧其拗不过，准备走人。谁知一个毛头小子冲上来，“老板娘，来五十块的！”

巷子里各家各户的声音金泰亨全部在意，只有耳边有节奏的脚步软绵绵落进了心里。“你是不是脑子有问题？” 金泰亨被无缘无故骂了一句，心里倒是委屈起来。  
“十五斤苹果你还不如买一整箱！”  
金泰亨抬起膝盖把三大袋苹果往身上蹭，根本无法反驳。“要是店里没你落下的学生证我就拿这些苹果砸死你。”闵玧其语气凶狠，恨不得要吃掉对方。

金泰亨自从上高二以后，再也没用过学生证这东西进学校，门卫盘问数次无果后，也不再去管这些个校园小混混。这个借口完全是临时编的，金泰亨也没想过等会怎么圆回来，大不了就说自己记错了，这一会儿他还得意得很。

两人还没踏上店门口的矮台阶，被眼前混乱的场景整懵了。

几个姐姐都蹲在店里，双手举高一个个垂着脑袋，春华姐瞥到这俩男孩，拼命使眼色。那几个条子闵玧其不太眼熟，至少不是附近派出所里，其中一个发现春华姐的小动作，觉着不太对劲立刻转过了身，四人都愣住了。

闵玧其注意到春华姐的膝盖被擦破了皮，一想便知这些男人肯定又是拖着姐姐们执法了。眼里一红，闵玧其刚要冲进去。那个条子扯着公鸭嗓训斥起来：“诶诶诶！你们两个！什么情况！”

金泰亨头一次遇上这种事，脑子一片空白，本能反应要去拦身边的人，两个条子立马到他们俩身前，春华姐头发早已凌乱，现在更是疯狂摇头示意他们别趟浑水。“你们两个几岁了！！知道这什么地方吗！？”

金泰亨也不知怎么的，直接把十五斤苹果都松了手，全摔在了地上，好几个滚进了巷子里。条子这下也傻了，这苹果又是什么意思。

“警察叔叔！咱兄弟俩是街上水果摊的，收到订单才来送货的！这...这发生了什么啊警察叔叔！”

闵玧其满脸疑问，不知道身边这小子要干嘛。

春华姐立马肯定，“对对对大哥，今天是定了些水果的，这可不，这么十几斤沉甸甸的，店里也没人能提的过来呀！”

条子倒也信了这些胡说八道，呵斥两人赶快回去。

“警察叔叔，这苹果都摔烂了...回去是要被骂的呀......”金泰亨声音都在发颤，闵玧其对这做足了戏的人深感佩服。  
“你知道定你家水果是什么人？！给鸡送货还想要钱？两个毛都没长齐的不被吃了都算走运了！赶紧给我回家去！”

金泰亨感觉到身边的人气压不对劲，不管三七二十一拉着他跑开了。

不知跑到哪条巷子深处，周边只剩两人喘息。金泰亨调整好呼吸才问那人，“你打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

“你近期都回不去了吧？”

闵玧其甩开金泰亨的手，“不用你管。”

“你是傻逼吗！店里都被端了！！”

“你他妈谁啊？管我？”闵玧其挥拳过去，实实在在打在了那人左脸上。手上传来阵痛，闵玧其也没想过他真的不躲。对方一屁股跌倒在地上，立马去扶。

“操！你真的脑子有问题！打你都不躲的吗！？”

金泰亨疼得呲牙咧嘴，左眼完全睁不开，憋屈得很，“我...我他妈近视！这么黑谁看得清啊！”

“起来！跟我走！”

“去哪？”

“别废话！跟老子走！”

《卖》

/2/  
记不清是看几十年代的港片里才会有的暗门，两人蹑手蹑脚掩上铁门，楼梯有些抖，两边墙壁贴满了街报，再等金泰亨细看，发现是一些情色广告，立马回过头不再去好奇。只容一人上下的楼梯，金泰亨一抬头，就瞥到了身前人压低身子衣料遮不住的腰间，竟是没有一丝赘肉，本不是肌肉发达的身材，侧看小腹平坦得有些......漂亮。

应是三楼的高度，转角一扇木门紧闭，看上去是很久没用了，闵玧其掏出钥匙，震出一片灰，两人都猛咳起来。

里头根本就不算个屋子，被房东不用的霉坏的家具堆在走廊尽头，多了这么一个四方狭窄空间出来。那人吩咐他不要乱动，自己挤在出口扒开那些大物件，终于搬开能挤的出去一人的大小，两人回到了原来的楼里。

“这是你们平时住...的地方？”

“你是想问接客的地方吧？放心，没有嫖客愿意爬三楼，这儿只有我住。”

闵玧其领着他走到走廊的另一端，打开门锁，唤他进去。

金泰亨也是第一次见到这样干净的房间，其实拿是用空荡来形容更贴切，靠着窗边一张双人床，一个衣柜一张桌子一把椅子，根本没有多余的装饰或者摆设。“你确定，这儿住人？”

“你他妈骂我？”

闵玧其从床底下扒拉出一个医药箱，倒是出乎意料的专业齐全。

两次见面都是乌龙，金泰亨此刻才认真看清了那人的样子。眉间总紧着，一对三角眼却又猫般慵懒，根本显不出凶蛮，身子根本瘦得挤不出肉来，脸颊却是鼓着些圆润。“金泰亨。”这句无厘头的话都没过脑子，对方似乎也是不理解，用镊子夹起棉球按上了眼角的伤口。

两人脸颊贴得极近，金泰亨妄想着能有一场淋漓畅快的暴雨，明明梅雨季都没过，房间里怎么就闷出了一整个盛夏来。鬼迷心窍开了口：“我想知道你的名字。”

闵玧其呼吸一窒，眼前已聚不了焦，堂皇往后退了一步，火速把镊子扔在桌上，一块热毛巾扔在那人脸上。

“嘶——疼！”

闵玧其别扭得很，也说不清胸腔里怎么就开始砰砰跳。

金泰亨拿毛巾揉了揉发肿的部位，没好气地抱怨道：“打了人一句道歉都没有！连名字都不肯说！”

“闵玧其。”

金泰亨一愣。

闵玧其收拾了桌子，抱起医疗箱准备藏回床底去。

闵玧其，他叫闵玧其。  
这名字，蛮好听的。

“你今天回去怎么说这大乌青？”

“我没课，还是不回去了，回去又得被念几天。”

闵玧其转过身去看坐在桌边的人，“谁允许你留下了？”

“你打的我！”金泰亨拿想得到闵玧其会翻脸不认人，“要对我负责......”  
没听到最后嘟囔的这句，闵玧其拍了拍手机的灰，“我们很熟吗？”

“为什么辍学了啊？”

“不想读了。”

“诶那你还要在这打工吗？这里好像营业不下去了吧？”

“......”

“你今年多大了啊？我高二，已经成年了。”

“闭嘴。”

“噢...明天我还能在这睡吗？”

“金泰亨！”

“好好好不说了！”

......

“对了你这有充电器吗？我手机没电了。”

金泰亨醒得迟，睁眼才发现房里只剩下他一人了，昨晚闵玧其死活不肯让他脱衣服睡觉把金泰亨难受得要命，整晚都没睡好。连忙穿上鞋正准备往后门去，就听到楼下一些女人在笑闹。赶忙跑回房间，拉开窗帘，发现昨晚那个帮自己圆谎的女人在楼下和其他当场的人打牌。

“你干嘛呢？”

金泰亨吓得一激灵，立马拉紧了窗帘。

“你...这是？......没什么。早餐馒头我给你送上来吧。”

金泰亨没叫住闵玧其，还懵着的人躺回床上，这才感觉到下面那老弟正耀武扬威着。

操！难怪闵玧其要给我送馒头！

洗手间里解决完，金泰亨还是觉得羞耻，闵玧其喊了三四声也没听见，直到敲了厕所门，金泰亨才红着张脸出来。

一直到下午，闵玧其都没有再找过他。金泰亨憋得慌，房里有没有能让他留字条的纸笔，也担心这一走闵玧其再不让他来了。

“小帅哥！下来玩好了呀！我听你楼上走来走去真的不太好听呀！”

“小闵你干嘛藏起来嘞？我们又不会弄小孩的！”

金泰亨忐忑地下了楼，闵玧其依旧是在收银台前，拿着部破手机打游戏。

金泰亨坐也不是，站也不是，走来走去晃得闵玧其心烦意乱。“我看你眼睛消肿得差不多了，可以回家了。”

金泰亨不情愿，“诶她们怎么这么快没事啦？”

“没你事儿！别乱打听！”

一个面生的女人走了进来，调侃道：“哎哟，小帅哥的面子都不给啊？呐，姐姐和你说。”

那女人揽着金泰亨坐下，“昨晚那几个愣头青刚上任，哪里会知道巷子里面都是做生意的呀！那不是几句话的事情～”

“都...是？”金泰亨诧异不已，他不熟这一块，倒也没听说过这儿都是搞这些名堂的。

“金泰亨你赶紧给我回家！”

“你得送我一段......”

金泰亨试着去找过好几回，每每都是闭门羹，倒有了点三顾茅庐的气势，越挫越勇。连姐姐们都打趣他坚持就是胜利。闵玧其倒是真的心情好了会和他斗几句嘴，金泰亨也当图个乐子，不理他就去闹，理他又装高冷，最后还是得自己去哄。

暑气逼人，期末周金泰亨也没了空跑大老远找闵玧其，店里清净不少。

春华姐送走客人洗完了澡，挡着风扇吹头发。“最近金小帅哥怎么不来啦？这是变心了还是咱们小闵太难追了？”

“别开玩笑了。”

“哎哟哎哟是谁每天到点了去门口东张西望的呀？蚊子咬的腿上全是包！要我说这个金什么亨倒也对小闵你挺好的...前段时间也经常送东西过......”

“你别叫他名字。他和这没有一点关系。”

“诶——”春华姐刚要转头叫住闵玧其，结果绞了几根头发进风扇里，嗷嗷叫疼起来。

剩下明天最后一门考试，正打算洗洗睡了，一通电话打了过来，金泰亨心想这么晚了也不会是传销，放心接了起来。

“小...小帅哥...你能不能...呜...能不能过来帮帮我们...小闵他...呜呜呜.....”

电话那头是在是哽咽得说不出一段完整的话，金泰亨一听到是闵玧其出了什么事，二话不说睡衣都没换冲出了家门。

来的路上金泰亨也没注意，自己竟然头一次没有走错路直接到了店里。春华姐等得心焦，在远处望见狂奔过来的金泰亨就大喊起来。

“今天娜娜被客人欺负了，实在是...实在是气不过，我就和那怂逼吵起来了，小闵过来拉架，结果被打了一巴掌，我也不知道为什么就开始发热呀...晚上一直在吐...我们都要吓死了！”

一看到面色惨白的闵玧其，金泰亨气不打一出来，“你们为什么不送他去医院！！！”

“小帅哥你...你别生气呀！我们从来不动小闵东西的，也真的不知道他身份证放在哪里，我们几个又没有医保...就是怕......”春华姐也内疚起来，后悔因为一点钱就让孩子这么受着。

金泰亨直接捞起闵玧其在怀里，不再去听她们的解释，让她们赶快带路去最近的医院。闵玧其浑身都在发烫，根本没有靠住金泰亨的力气，跑几步又得往自己怀里塞，跑到两三公里外的医院，春华姐看到那个孩子的后背全湿透了。

医生检查出是急性肠胃炎，就是发病急又没有及时治疗，情况就严重了些。只是大半夜了也不好把病人又送回去，建议留下家属陪着。春华姐还没开口，金泰亨就先应下了。

“小闵说你最近在考试呀！你过来一趟已经很辛苦了，先回去休息吧？”

“不用，春华姐。我来之前你也累得手忙脚乱，你先回去和姐姐们报个信吧，这儿我守着。”

回到病房，金泰亨才终于放下心来。这一放松，才发觉自己穿着大裤衩就出门了，也不知道刚刚医生护士怎么看自己的。“闵玧其！这下我可真丢人了！都怪你！”

“谁...咳......谁逼你来了？”  
闵玧其醒了很久，听得这一句小孩子脾气就忍不住开怼了。

“你...！你醒了！”金泰亨连忙坐上病床。

“你...你你给我下去！啊......”

“卧槽...对不住对不住不好意思啊！......哼！你还不知好赖！”

“好好好，你最好了行不行！”

“这还差不多！”

一大早金泰亨就留下了威胁信，说是闵玧其敢离开半步回来看不到他，就每天去找春华姐麻烦。闵玧其觉得他有病，却真没离开半步。

等考完试金泰亨立马回了医院，见闵玧其在躺在病床上直夸他乖。不知道哪打来的清汤寡水，闵玧其看到都想暴打金泰亨。

“你现在就只能吃这些！你是肠胃炎！”

“你妈的这是人吃的吗？金泰亨你扪心自问，你吃的下去？！”

金泰亨知道他恢复了力气，也就肆无忌惮闹了一下，哪想脚下一滑，整个人扑了上去。

心跳好像漏跳了一拍，金泰亨只觉得两人的鼻息都火热，眼里只剩下近在咫尺的那张脸蛋。不知是有心还是无意，两人嘴角蹭到了那么一下，闵玧其立马直接把身上的人推倒在地上。气氛过于暧昧，什么烂俗笑话在这时候都好像不合适。

“那个...咳......清汤寡水呈上来吧。”

考完试金泰亨闲不住，一门心思往店里跑，甚至和姐姐们都混熟了，只有闵玧其不愿和他多说一句。

“闵玧其你干嘛去？”

“我和你说话呢！”

“你想不想去海边玩？”

“闵玧其你有没有想要的东西啊？”

“我来洗碗我来！”

听姐姐们提供的情报，闵玧其最近把伙食做得特别好，春华姐都说是沾了小帅哥的光。金泰亨暗爽，那毕竟..做饭，..洗碗嘛！  
卧槽我在想什么！金泰亨立马集中注意力刷碗。

“金泰亨，我等会门口等你，路上有话和你说。”

“行！”

一路上金泰亨还是往常般废话连篇，闵玧其却有些奇怪，今天连点头都懒得点了。金泰亨发觉后也有了小脾气，质问对方：“闵玧其你干嘛啊？”

“那我想问你，金泰亨你在干嘛？”

“我在和你说话啊！你都不回应我！”

闵玧其停了脚步，侧过身看着金泰亨。

“金泰亨，你一个学生，每天往这里跑，你知道别人是怎么说的吗？”

“我管她们说什么。”

“啪——”一个清脆的巴掌。  
金泰亨被扇得有些懵，眼前的人突然大笑起来。“噗哈哈哈哈哈！操！金泰亨你真他妈有病！”

“别来了，再也别来了，这种恶心的地方。”

闵玧其好像在哭，哭得撕心裂肺，看起来和狂笑一般。“闵玧其你......”

甩开金泰亨凑上来的手，闵玧其挥手就要往自己脸上打去。“闵玧其你发什么疯！！！”

“我是疯了！我真是疯了才想把你留在这！我就是疯了才想你能陪着我！！我肯定是疯了才想和你谈恋爱！操！”

猛地就被反压在墙上，金泰亨第一次对付用自己这么大的劲，后脊背的钝痛才让闵玧其清醒过来自己刚刚说了什么混话，下意识就要挣扎。

一对唇毫无顾忌地贴了上来，闵玧其立马没了脾气。血腥味很重，想起刚刚那一巴掌，心疼得厉害。头脑越发昏沉，仅仅是紧贴着轻触好像已经满足不了彼此，闵玧其无意识碾了碾对方的唇瓣，死神前的求饶，痛快得很。殊不知露出了内里的湿软，金泰亨忽地发力吮吸，一切都那么仓皇，互相都不甘低人一等，品尝起也许很早前就觊觎的猎物。

闵玧其没亲过嘴，也不知道亲嘴是这么让人浑身酥麻的一件事，身上早没了力，完全依赖着金泰亨撑在墙面上。金泰亨缠着人家的舌头还不够，胆大妄为地拿舌尖刮了一下上颚软肉，抱在怀里的人又软了下来，甚至环住自己的手都有些发颤。两人都不会换气，一吻下来靠着彼此喘气，意犹未尽金泰亨还想凑上去，哪想到巷口突然一个路人经过，仿佛是意识到这一边交叠人影发生了些什么，加快脚步远去了。

闵玧其扭动着身子还乱哼，求着放开他，金泰亨喜欢得要死了，抱紧细嫩的腰，亲遍了闵玧其满脸，对方被惹得笑个不停，终于歇下靠在自己心上人的肩膀上。

没等闵玧其反应，耳垂就被含入湿热的口腔里，舌尖开始打转，腰间猛地被一拱。

“三千块，卖不卖？”

闵玧其还没记起自己当时初见说的骚话。

“我成年了，要嫖你。”

《卖》

/3/  
闵玧其骂他神经病。

“金泰亨你神经病。”

“疯子和神经病，绝配啊。”

不再去看他，闵玧其感觉到对方的掌心叠压上来，拨弄开指缝，缓缓相扣。从不知恋爱滋味，半大小孩起就明白成年人那档子事，对那些虚无的感情都变得麻木。金泰亨的出现仿佛一片维C泡腾，冰水里也能搅动出生生不息的气泡来。

“你...一直都喜欢男孩？”  
闵玧其问出口反而是自己后悔了。

“没有。”

金泰亨拿手捻起闵玧其的下巴，郑重其事道：“没有，闵玧其，我没喜欢过谁。”

“我喜欢你，我也只喜欢你。”

巷子里影子被拉长交错，金泰亨起了兴致，他比闵玧其高半头，拿手掌挨在影子的头顶，轻轻拍了几下。闵玧其气他幼稚，拿脚去踩对方的影子。逐渐这个游戏就变得一发不可收拾，两人又蹦又跳，都不肯输对方一筹。

就算金泰亨怎么撒娇要送闵玧其回店里，还是被拽到了大街上。“你送我回去，等着我半夜接到迷路儿童的求救电话吗？”

“我现在不迷路啦！真的！”

闵玧其一觉睡到自然醒，一夜无梦，几年来少有睡这么安稳。下楼才发现是工作日，大白天也没客人，闵玧其趴在收银台前，电扇也吹不散闵玧其久违的满心欢喜。另一边可就不那么惬意了。金泰亨做了一晚上难以言说的梦，早上起来发现老二也立得挺拔，冲了凉水澡还是驱不走梦里那些乱七八糟的场面。家里请的阿姨叩门，问要不要下楼吃点东西，金泰亨灵机一动。“今天晚餐多做点。”  
阿姨不解，回答他今晚父母都不在家。

“我请人来做客，准备些家常菜。”

电话里软磨硬泡终于让闵玧其松了口。就算不情愿，也抵挡不住金泰亨一声又一声唤他玧其哥。闵玧其很紧张，非常紧张，超级紧张，他从未到别人家做客，小学交过一个朋友，两人拉钩盖章第二天，哭唧唧和他道歉：“妈妈不准我和你玩了…他说你很脏，家里不干净，对不起其其……”

“不脏呀...妈妈天天给我洗澡的……”小小其理解不了，扣了一整天的指甲，回家吵着要妈妈给自己洗两次澡。

从此闵玧其不再邀请任何人与他并肩。

可他第一次觉得，金泰亨是不一样的。金泰亨是自投罗网，是飞蛾扑火。宴席终散，闵玧其却也想将这热情高涨的狂欢进行到底。

还是被眼前一套洋气的小别墅诧异到的闵玧其站在门外止步不前，手机震很久，终于回过神来，回答对方已经到了，就眼见着金泰亨一蹦一跳经过小花园，满面欣喜拉开雕花铁门。

闵玧其一下被拥了个满怀，七月盛夏的心动，是紧贴自己的火热胸膛，是耳侧交叠的暧昧呼唤。

忙去推开金泰亨，嗔怪道：“你干嘛！”

“想你了嘛！”

一路牵着微凉发了汗的手，金泰亨从没在家这么兴奋过。闵玧其被按着坐上沙发，看着那人忙忙碌碌，端茶倒水，嘘寒问暖，一件不落。闵玧其觉得好笑，“班主任家访？”

“嗯？”

被金泰亨逗得放松不少，反而去调戏：“闵老师上课可没教过你怎么谈恋爱。”

阿姨也从未见金泰亨与同学交谈甚欢，看着长大的孩子收起了臭脾气和阴鹜性子，欢喜多过于好奇。端上最后一盘菜招呼着两人吃饭，自然而然退进厨房里。闵玧其不解，“为什么不和我们一起吃呀？”  
金泰亨头一次被问这样的问题，想了想，喊道：“阿姨，您收拾完快来吃吧，菜要凉了。”  
阿姨被这一喊弄得手足无措，这么多年都没有与雇主同桌用餐，心里芥蒂没法一下除去，扯下围裙，别扭得坐在餐桌前。只瞧见金泰亨眯眼一笑，催促大家快吃，心里顿时柔软起来。

“阿姨做的牛骨汤是我喝过熬的最好没有之一，玧其哥你快尝尝。”

金泰亨急着舀汤，拿起大木勺子就要盛，哪想到闵玧其根本来不及用碗接住，全倒在了桌上，没等闵玧其避开，汤汁早就越过桌沿，裤子被打湿了一大片。阿姨火急火燎拿起纸巾盒还没递过去，金泰亨就已经抽了半包纸赶到闵玧其这边慌乱擦拭着。“没事没事！真没事不烫！”闵玧其推攘着。

金泰亨不听，拉起闵玧其就说：“你这裤子穿不成了，去我房间里换条新的。”

“诶——”

闵玧其被拽上楼，根本反抗不了。

金泰亨在衣柜里翻找着，还在念叨着怎么就这么不小心把闵玧其烫着了。闵玧其反而不着急，这是他第一次进到金泰亨卧室，原以为也是会和房子里的装潢一样华丽，可他喜欢的这个男孩子，房间里干净得很，落地窗边是堆了高考练习册的写字桌，床前安了投影仪，金泰亨和他说过来着，下次要带闵玧其看个私人定制电影院，搞得神秘兮兮，也许是这个吧，闵玧其想。

“我怕其他腰大了，你换这条运动裤吧，我没穿过几次。”

闵玧其心想：又没说嫌弃你穿过。

闵玧其坐在床边，手刚搭上裤腰带，金泰亨尴尬地咳嗽了一声，假装整理起被翻乱的衣柜。背后那人动作的窸窸窣窣扰得金泰亨心不宁，莫名就口干舌燥，努力集中注意力在折叠衣服上，忽然声音消失了。金泰亨转过身来，眼前却是让人脸红心跳的一幅景象，闵玧其全身都白嫩细腻，似乎是抽绳设计让他有些烦恼，细长的手指还在纠结是打蝴蝶结还是个双单结好。金泰亨有些后悔挑了个五分裤，那双小腿不显肌肉，脚腕交叠，白花又柔软，金泰亨不自觉咽了咽口水。

“闵玧其你怎么这么笨！”

手被拍开，金泰亨蹲在身前利落地打了结，一抬头，两人间的空气都凝固了。闵玧其很少以这样的视角看金泰亨，那对与自己有些相似的单双眼水灵有神，也不记得是谁靠近一尺是谁凑近一寸。只是唇边多了份温度，闵玧其觉得自己肩头都在发颤。这个吻与平时不同，漫长缠绵，金泰亨的手臂逐渐离了大腿，顺着皮筋固定的褶皱往那柔软小腹伸去，刚一触碰，闵玧其热烈地回应对方蜻蜓点水般的吻。

那湿软小舌在疯狂索取，金泰亨不给回应，直接压倒先撩的那个人，手上不自觉粗蛮起来，轻抚转变为带上情欲的摩挲，两人唇舌不分，丝毫不给对方换气的机会，最终还是闵玧其败下阵来，舌尖发酸不再去挑逗金泰亨，从对方嘴里准备退出，却被不轻不重咬了一口。

“唔——”

闵玧其想骂骂不出，这才睁开眼看见金泰亨嘴角上扬，一脸得意洋洋。

金泰亨猛地一手握住小腿，一发力把闵玧其翻上了床，这个动作实在是安全感全无，闵玧其慌神，开始挣扎。

“你这样好像我要强奸你一样。”

你没这么想才怪！闵玧其暗骂一句。

窗外传来几声锁车的声响，闵玧其立马开始变得紧张，皱眉示意金泰亨放开他。哪想到对方胯下一顶。

饶有兴致说道：“金屋藏娇。”

“什么鬼！？”

“你今晚藏我这别走了，怎么样？”

当！然！ 不怎么样！！！  
闵玧其白眼一翻，想着怎么揍眼前这臭小子。

《卖》

/4/  
金泰亨说是这么说，倒也真没胆子留闵玧其过夜。两人一同下楼，父母并没有多问，想必是阿姨替他们俩解释过，寒暄几句就吩咐金泰亨等会送人家回去。

“不用你说。”

闵玧其今晚第一次感觉到金泰亨的不悦。金父也懒得与孩子争论，恨铁不成钢般摇摇头，便上楼去了。注意到闵玧其扯了扯自己衣角，金泰亨揉了揉对方的后脑勺，便把人牵着出了门。

夜里似乎要下雨，刮起几阵风，小腿肚暴露在外闵玧其还不太习惯，不禁打了个哆嗦。金泰亨随即问道：“怎么？你冷吗？”  
闵玧其看看他，又看看自己的腿，无奈地眨巴眨巴眼睛。这下金泰亨明白了，这是他的杰作。

“你和家里...关系不太好？”  
闵玧其试探着。

“嗯？...嗯。”

“其实我还挺羡慕你...”

金泰亨绕到他跟前，欠着身子拦住他。“羡慕什么？羡慕我有一个会找小三的爹？”

“那个女人...”

“嗯。”

再无须多言，闵玧其直至今日才明白为什么金泰亨从前对他说能够理解他。

十七岁的暴雨来得及时，巧合与意外都朦胧不清，只是彼此在对方心里打起了伞，湿了半肩的心意让两人明了，并非同情，并非好奇，仅仅是逾越了界限的点滴心意。

“明年毕业你跟我走吧，好不好？”

金泰亨语气很认真，没有一点开玩笑的意思，倒把闵玧其问住了。明年，还有好久好久啊，秋冬春夏，数百天，万一要有了变数呢？

闵玧其不敢答应，希望被粉碎是比绝望还可怕的事情。

“你是不是怕我和你妈一样丢掉你？”

金泰亨拿额头抵了上来，这一段路倒是眼力见般少了盏路灯，好让闵玧其不去担心脸上是不是红透了。

“不....唔——”

双唇被封住，金泰亨很焦灼不安，鼻息很不稳定，没等对方依顺地张开嘴，便松了开，吻了吻闵玧其鼻尖。

金泰亨嗓音低沉，又虚着发声，“盖章。”

闵玧其迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声。也不知怎么，心里痒痒的，扑上去紧紧抱住了眼前的少年。

“你不怕被我卖了？”

闵玧其耳边传来这么一句，立马身子后退了几步。金泰亨心里更欢喜，怎么这都信，把人又抱进怀里。“我舍不得。”

暑假结束后闵玧其不再允许金泰亨来店里寻他，定了规矩让金泰亨周末在街上的炸鸡店等他。说是陪着复习，金泰亨一整周都没摸到喜欢的人的小手，一趁人不注意就在桌底下动手动脚，被闵玧其狠狠揪了耳朵才不敢造次。

“真是不公平！！”

闵玧其撇嘴，“有什么不公平？”

“我都想你想到发疯了！安慰自己周末就能见面，你倒好，不给亲就算了，小手都不给碰了！”

“你确定只是碰个小手？！你刚刚都...”  
闵玧其回想起刚刚那人掐着他的腰，甚至还拿另一只手伸进裤腰里乱摸，被挑逗得只好咬住下唇忍着不出声，眼睛一闭和自己说眼不见为净。金泰亨见状以为是对方享受自己，更放肆起来，指尖往股缝里滑去。那处从未被开发过的闵玧其直接甩了脸，恶狠狠警告金泰亨。

“好啦好啦你亲亲我就不闹你了。”

闵玧其信以为真，左顾右盼趁着没人注意吧唧亲了金泰亨一口。后知后觉这才是引虎入穴，金泰亨箍住他的后颈，把人压在了双人沙发上。他们选的位置正好是个视觉死角，只有走到桌前，才能看见这边还有两位客人。

“不要！你...放开我！...这在外面呢....唔...”

久违开荤的金泰亨哪舍得就这么放开嘴内的柔软，轻咬着闵玧其单薄下唇，送进自己的舌头发狠搅动了一番，眼见着对方招架不住，又松开缓了口气，又堵住了对方不满的声音。闵玧其没法，身上的人力气大得可怕，金泰亨不害臊那他索性也不要脸，蠢蠢欲动的心驱使着闵玧其回应二三起来。

“还敢不敢说不要了？”

闵玧其委屈得很，明明说好亲一口就不闹了，还要怪自己。吻得情动，眼圈都泛了红，金泰亨忽然感觉到有些不对劲，立马起了身，抓起可乐咕咚咕咚灌了好几口。

闵玧其撑着身子坐正，奇怪这小子又抽什么疯，目光从极力一本正经的脸上移到沙发，闵玧其才意识到事情的严重性。

他一定憋得很难受...

清了清嗓子，闵玧其假装什么都没看见自顾自玩起手机。从未谈论过那档子事，闵玧其想了会，总觉得金泰亨一定是上面那个，那自己是下面那个吗？用那里的话...得疼死吧。打了个冷颤，闵玧其不敢再去细想。

闵玧其照常在早点摊等金泰亨，看着意气风发的他大步走近自己，扬起的发梢都是喜欢的样子，闵玧其不知不觉就看呆了。眼前一双大手摆了摆，闵玧其回过神来，老板正端了早点送过来，金泰亨顺手抓起一根油条，立马被打了手背。“你等等！”

闵玧其拿出两个水煮蛋，一个支在塑料盘上，另一个握在手心里，咚咚一敲，摊开手心在桌上滚了一个来回，立马雪白的鸡蛋就脱了壳。“模考一百分。”

金泰亨噗得笑出声，举起手搓了搓闵玧其脑袋，纠正他道：“满分不是一百，我闭着眼睛考都比一百多。”

闵玧其语塞，早就辍学的他早就忘了这些，何况在学校里也没认真听过几节课。“那...那你别吃了！！”

“诶，我要吃！”金泰亨一手夺了往自己嘴里塞，才发现一口根本咽不下去，又推着闵玧其让他给自己去买瓶水来。

“金泰亨你就噎死你自己吧！”

闵玧其白了几眼，对方反而傻笑起来。

终于知道你爸为什么老是一副恨铁不成钢的表情了，闵玧其心想。

这天是周一，多云转晴，清晨下了点小雨，金泰亨拿书包给闵玧其挡雨，幸福感慢慢溢开。

春华姐些许看出了点什么，也不再让闵玧其做管账的事，酒后胡言乱语也说些什么以后要闵玧其记得回来看看。其实闵玧其也不确信自己是否能坦然离开，即使是这个让他一直噩梦连连的地方。姐姐们说呵护没有，至少也是看着他长大，最小的阿姐还拿出了自己偷存着的钱给他买了部手机。店里风平浪静，似乎是就要这么腐烂得沉睡过去。金泰亨却意外凿开了这片黑暗，原本不执着的感情也让闵玧其贪婪起来。

“小闵啊，是不是快高考啦？”  
春华姐摇着印着三流广告的塑料扇，在懒人椅上闭目养神。

“嗯。”

“嗯，蛮好的。”

两人心照不宣，也没再搭话。

金父虽不懂得如何与孩子相处，高考这样的人生大事他再清楚不过，最后一周也推了几个应酬严加管理起金泰亨来。闵玧其怕让他分心，也找借口说这两天帮店里置办些东西。见不了面，自然就煲起了电话粥，闵玧其常常不能入眠，听着耳边金泰亨清晰的呼吸起伏，丝毫没有睡意。

闵玧其问自己，你真的融入得了到时候的新生活吗？你真的确定要打扰他一辈子吗？你确定要一直赖着他吗？十几岁认定的事，未来真的能做始终如一吗？

《卖》

/5/

“三——二——一！”

闵玧其拿在手上的是他们俩的第一张合照，金泰亨搂着自己，笑得格外灿烂。

“你们哥俩关系是真好呀！另一个小兄弟呢？怎么没来？”照相馆老板正在吃力搬运着三脚梯，他说准备把这张照片也挂上墙。

“诶——帮我拿下桌上的相框！”

闵玧其递了过去，松开手瞬间，一字一句说道：“他 是 我 男 朋 友 。”

老板的手停在了半空，看着挺拔的后背走出店门，若有所思抓起那张彩色相片看了看，笑着挂上了墙的正中心。

刚出门闵玧其就遇上了拿着录取通知书来找自己的金泰亨，两人似乎是对上了什么信号，手牵手狂奔起来。

“闵玧其你是不是早就想和别人说了？”

金泰亨拿手肘戳了戳对方，一脸不怀好意。

“是！我要和全世界说！我被你买到手啦！”

这天是周六，晴。

闵玧其没有多少行李要收拾，半小时不到，就坐在空床上发呆。“叩叩——”

“谁？”  
闵玧其猜不到门外是谁，他的房间从没人光临。

“小闵，是我。”

春华姐推门而入，从未做过一个长辈形象的女人，这时候倒是犯了难，坐也不是站也不是，手心都渗出了层汗。

“春华姐你坐吧。”  
闵玧其拍了拍自己床边，邀她过来。

还没坐下，闵玧其就被塞了个纸信封，里面不用想也知道是什么。

“春华姐！我不要！！”

那女人也不理他，急急忙忙就跑了出去，要是闵玧其没看错，她拿手捂了脸。

春华姐会哭吗？闵玧其拼命回想。

母亲一心要跟着那个嫖客走，春华姐拦着不让，说没好果子。母亲拿起小阿姐嘴里的烟头，生生就按在春华姐的手臂上，烟头熄灭了那一簇红艳，春华姐也没肯放手。直到母亲大哭起来，怨出身怨遭遇怨人怨己，春华姐才松了开，凌乱着头发走出了店里。

一个长相不错的客人在前台和春华姐讲着荤段子，恰巧闵玧其放学回来。穿着校服的闵玧其乖巧可人，那人鬼迷心窍，跟着闵玧其上了楼，他们在楼梯间扭打，春华姐听见动静立马冲上楼去拽那男人，斯文败类一下暴怒，甩了一个响亮的耳光，春华姐直接滚下了楼，额头磕破了开始溢血。

春华姐好像不会哭，可每每闵玧其在她身旁，都能听到她心里难受的回响。

这样不堪的女人，心里却还是留了一片柔软细腻。闵玧其知道，金泰亨知道，姐姐们也知道。只有那些指手画脚的人，那些七嘴八舌的人，不愿去知晓。

金泰亨打算宴请姐姐们，想坐下好好和她们一起吃顿饭。春华姐坐在板凳上，指尖的烟已经燃到了极限，被她猛吸一口，呼出烟圈，斜眼看着金泰亨。

“贱骨头，吃不起。”

北上的火车轰隆作响，闵玧其窝在金泰亨怀里，小声啜泣起来。

“你说，她们卖的到底是什么？”

金泰亨回答不出，摇摇头。

“她们把尊严卖掉了。”

不顾对面妇女诧异的眼光，金泰亨动了动身子，捧起闵玧其已经满是泪痕的脸，凑上去亲在了脸颊上。

“还好，我买到的是你的喜欢。”

完

《偷情》  
Poem-ss

迟钝与笨拙让闵玧其在情爱游戏中显得稚嫩又惹人，报复性的快感让背德感无处遁形，漾着春水的交融快把两人都涌进无边浪潮中。这是第一次也一定是最后一次，闵玧其如是说道，可做爱哪是情动前的理智能阻拦下的，被人紧拥着转了一圈贴着脊背挺动，叫唤着听不甚清的粗话，这场偷情才得以命名。

“我能知道你的名字吗？”

“亨仔。”

闵玧其觉得这男人，也许是男孩，他的名字，也许是外号，特别好听。拒绝对方帮忙清理的好意后，抓起被扔在单人标间木纹地板上的外套，拖着似乎被疲惫蚕食得只剩骨架的身子踏出门去。耳边传进走廊里按顺序排名的房间内的呻吟，男女是多数，闵玧其忽然有了要是隔壁听到自己那不堪的呻吟会不会早泄。

旅馆外的路灯总是会戏剧性般损坏待修，夜里风从巷子里穿来，闵玧其习惯性揉了揉头发，刚刚汗湿的发根捉了冷风来乘凉，裹紧不太合身的西装外套，感觉到口袋里有硬物戳着人不舒服，吸了吸鼻子从袋子里捞出张卡片，仔细端倪后才有了些许印象，那个男人半小时前有提过要想在找他可以去这家酒吧。

闵玧其当然是不会再去，捏在手心里揉成一团随手扔在路边。

对于记忆里模糊的影子，闵玧其并没有任何愧疚。

还没有分手，所以是偷情。

还没有动心，所以没劈腿。

只是闵玧其再也无法放纵自己去念他去想他，自己洒脱离开后又腆着脸回去，闵玧其可做不到。他向来大方，礼貌有教养，他送他自由，无需还人情。

只是无处可去，早年和家里闹翻后就从不会妄想团聚。

只好再去那家酒吧。

“亨仔是谁？”

调酒师眼下黯淡，一整夜工作后更是没有心思招待一位丝毫没有记忆点的客人，摆摆手示意对方走人。

“亨仔是我。”

闵玧其一回头便看到了那张漂亮的脸蛋。

他单手撑在吧台上，应声道。

“亨仔在这。”

闵玧其有些惊喜，并没有想过会这么快再见面，步子都轻快些奔向那人，没等问出口，对方就递过来一个钱包，这才恍然大悟。

原来是自己留下了机会。

对方使了眼色给自己，闵玧其回头给人说了句抱歉就拉着亨仔走。

“你没地方去吗？”

那人似乎是看出自己没有目标的游荡，直截了当得提了问，闵玧其也不避讳点点头，望向与自己并肩前行的人。没想到亨仔更大方，邀请了自己去家里。

闵玧其又默默念叨：这是第一次也一定是最后一次。

竟然是地段不错的公寓，闵玧其被冷风吹得有些头疼，搓了搓手心捂在耳边，明明是跟着陌生人走，却莫名有种强烈的方向感，不知是对方的后背太有安全感还是自己受冻了急着进屋，进了门在玄关处换鞋，闵玧其有意无意观察着屋内的陈设，说不出哪里奇怪，却总有种莫名的空荡感。

一个人住吗？就在这个问题脱口而出前闵玧其就瞥见了两串钥匙，上面不像是小女生喜欢的挂件，反而是两串做工不那么细致的手绳，想着两人的前一夜，闵玧其才意识到自己的猜测有多可笑，就算有主人那也一定是男主人。

亨仔径直走向卧室，蹲下身拉开衣柜下的抽屉，十分顺手拿出两块叠整齐的厚毛巾，侧过脸问道：“你先洗还是我先洗？”

“你先洗！”

闵玧其才不想发生什么脱光等人的狗血情节，口气十分决绝。对方似乎是被自己逗笑，把毛巾扔给自己便擦肩而过走向浴室，闵玧其低头盯着拖鞋，若有所思凝视着鞋边被清洗过却还是留下痕迹的咖啡渍。

看来亨仔和他很合得来。

屋内井井有条，浑然不像个生活不堪的酒吧混子，闵玧其瞥到餐桌上的水壶，挑了个倒置的窄口玻璃杯倒了杯水，眉毛一挑，这才发现桌边也有一次性纸杯，先入为主得认为主人如此大方肯定不会介意。

两人无甚交谈，也没有作关于睡哪的讨论，闵玧其擦着身子才发现那人的厉害，泛白的肌肤被蒸腾后更显出吻痕，套上大一号的纯棉T恤蹑手蹑脚回了卧室。那人很自然留出了半张床的位置，闵玧其小心躺下，对方似乎已经睡熟了。

躺进被窝的瞬间才终于把一整天的疲惫都舒缓下来，即使没见也能猜出亨仔平时会点睡眠香薰，被子里让人安心的淡香很快让闵玧其犯了困，忽然就被身后的人环住，微微一怔，转过身去毫无防备就被吻了住，身下一软，被人完全拢在了怀里，唇上碾下湿软，闵玧其不自觉伸出舌尖去感受却被人又堵回来，眯着眼看眼前的人，抵在两人胸膛间的手臂逐渐松弛下来，温柔缱绻一时，闵玧其还是接受不了在陌生人怀里入眠。

“到此为止。”

亨仔很听话得放开了闵玧其，盖好被子背身过去。

*  
如果说逃避能解决一切的话，闵玧其愿意永远都藏匿起来，争吵后摔门而出，把爱人拒之千里，论谁看都是闵玧其在胡闹，这数十年如一日的恩爱如何能用三言两语就概括，可只有两人才清楚其中的隔阂。

同性伴侣和异性上床了。

如果只是出轨的话闵玧其也许能睁只眼闭只眼，可这件事直接抹去了两人从未说出口却坚信的定约，两人都不是歇斯底里的性格，冷战数日后闵玧其收拾完房里有关自己的一切，对方也并不作无谓的解释与挽留。

“再见。”

“嗯，再见。”

再也不见。

闵玧其甚至记不清多年的枕边人姓甚名谁，相貌如何，不过是几日哭得撕心裂肺颓废度日，重生的感觉不好受，等烟酒耗尽，好在是麻痹神经后心里被挖空的一块暂时封存上了。

遇到亨仔纯属意外，他并不想乱搞。

闵玧其只注意到吧台前的人似乎物色了很久，终于来到闵玧其面前，微醺的人一下就对上了眼，他很满意对方的脸蛋和身材，何尝不试上一试。

被扶着进旅馆时，前台那鄙夷的眼神让他莫名就很兴奋，甚至抛了个媚眼，闵玧其清楚看见对方脸上僵住一阵恶寒。

是闵玧其主动的。

骑在男人身上的时候闵玧其第一次感受到征服的快感，他从未试过这样的姿势，被调笑过性冷淡，可事实却是如此，闵玧其对于性的渴望好比对食物的渴望，只要没饿死就不用进食。

双手撑在腹肌上，手伸向身后握起硬挺的性器吃力得按进穴内，谁知润滑不够根本吞不下多少，半截在甬道里又出又进，也不知身下男人是如何忍住这番折腾。闵玧其又开始扭着腰牵着阴茎在张合的穴口摩擦，可根本灭不了火。

闵玧其躺下身子与那人紧密相贴，掌心贴上肩膀轻轻摇晃起来，催促着男人来破坏自己。

一阵挺动，闵玧其立马就喊出了声，龟头一下就钻进了深处，抵在无法前行的地方弹动。闵玧其差点觉得下面要被撑裂，又蹭了蹭身下的人，撒娇似的让人动作轻柔些，腰上被掐得越来越敏感，闵玧其受不住般故意躲避着一二，随后就直起了腰身，继续维持着双手撑着上身承受着抽插。

肠道不知为何就很熟悉那粗红的柱体，痴缠着不肯让人退出，闵玧其几乎是无法控制得浑身颤抖着把性器吐了出去，又毫无征兆得被猛得捅开，嘴里早就憋不住叫喊，喘着气呻吟。

数十下冲刺后闵玧其差点以为要结束了，可没想到被人抽插着换了姿势，按在身下继续耕耘。

酣畅淋漓的性事让人再无心思浪费在冗长的前情提要里。

闵玧其一夜未眠，望着宽厚的后背脑袋放空，模糊记起两三点过去的相关，又强行把自己抽离出来。季风过境往往降临几场雨幕，身体里下着淅淅沥沥不肯停歇的阵雨，眼里却干涩又晦暗，放下一段感情犹如拨皮抽筋，蜕变的样子实在是不堪入目，闵玧其很清楚这份不负责任对自己来说有多可怜可笑。

厨房的动静入了耳让闵玧其逐渐苏醒过来，拖着步子走出卧室，那个男人手忙脚乱准备些什么，闵玧其厨艺不错，也曾经被人夸着哄着要吃一辈子自己做的饭菜，也顾不上什么宾客礼仪，闵玧其连忙接手下这锅碗瓢盆的烂摊子。

闵玧其没来得及去看亨仔的表情，手上忙活起来，一边把煎得半焦的鸡蛋拯救出来，一边给吐司切片抹上黄油，顺手撕下厨房纸把平底锅内的焦化的碎渣清理出来，反手盖上两片吐司调小了火。这才想起身边手足无措的人起来，闵玧其有些不好意思地抬起眼说道：“其实……”

忽然发现对方眼眶有些湿润，闵玧其心里一惊，觉着没必要吧，不过是拯救了一下黑暗料理而已，这么感动倒是让人有些害臊。

“你收拾下桌子吧？”

气氛尴尬得不行，闵玧其只好给对方找事做。

面对面坐下相看无言，埋头咬着吐司片，闵玧其有意无瞥那人几眼，似乎被察觉到，对方不紧不慢夸赞道：“好吃。”

闵玧其松了一口气，好在不是什么其它猎奇的话题，眯着眼笑笑，谁知对面又添了一句：“我这儿能住人。”

猛抬头，对方的神态眼神都十分有诚意，猜不透到底贪图什么，闵玧其正要摇头谢绝，对方却先一步开口，认真道：“我没带别人回来过，你不放心的话我睡沙发也行。”

“不用不用！我就是和家里闹矛盾。”说完这句话闵玧其就后悔了，年纪都一大把快奔三了，哪还耍小孩子脾气，慌忙解释道：“也不是什么大问题……真的方便吗？”

“嗯。”

将就着住下这个决定是闵玧其活了这么多年第一次这么草率的决定，何况是个一夜情的对象，是个从头到脚都陌生的男人。可现下闵玧其确实需要一处避风港，一个不会问起过往的人，索性就草率到底，厚着脸皮问人要了玄关处的钥匙。

“不用睡沙发，一张床就行。”

对方似乎愣了一下，“你不担心我做些什么？”

闵玧其扯起嘴角皮笑肉不笑，回答道：“我说过，是第一次也是最后一次。”

男人也不气恼，理解般点了点头。

“你知道我的名字了，公平起见是不是该把你的告诉我？”

闵玧其自然不会漏过这个细节，钱包在那人手里这么久，就算别无他图，也一定会打开看看归还的主人的信息。

“金泰亨。”

“好听。”

两人相视一笑，总算轻松了下来。

*

《正中下怀》Poem-ss(未完结/更新在微博）  
*热血高校  
/1/  
夏，又是无尽无休的夏。  
天台在高温下可不是个好地方，金泰亨使劲搓了搓干枯耷拉着的头发，汗黏在发根甩也是徒劳，金泰亨烦躁得很，手插进裤兜里试图转移热度到手心。公用水槽在午休时使用再好不过了，金泰亨伏下身子，锈迹斑驳的水龙头在这时竟没有被扭出难听的吱呀呻吟，水流初始还是温热，非常不爽，侧过头睁眼，嘴角一勾，舌刚探出唇外就被似乎有铁锈味的水蹭到。  
金泰亨晃了晃头，双手插袋迈着步子走向砰砰作响的源地，他知道，这样吊儿郎当非常，可在十七八岁少女面前，这是酷拽带劲。  
金泰亨朝他走去，或是那人向金泰亨走来。  
“喂，谁放你进来的？”  
金泰亨去捉那人，碰到的手臂却光滑得出奇，一愣神就被轻易甩开。  
“我自己。”  
篮球被重复弹起，拍下，弹起，拍下，动作却是漫不经心得可怕。  
“你鞋带散了。”  
金泰亨低头。真的，鞋带两端垂到了鞋的边缘，被踩脏了，应该还有刚刚拼命溅上的水珠。真的，让他给我当跑腿，应该很有意思。  
午休结束金泰亨也不会回教室的，打开聊天组发送了消息。   
【染头发那新面孔是谁？】  
没人敢敷衍他们的老大，金泰亨算了算屏幕前的人应该都捧着发烫手机不敢多嘴。  
【泰亨哥！我有印象，昨天看到有个小子从教务处出来，挺拽。】  
私了那人逃课出来给自己指认，昏睡教室显然无聊，金泰亨走到教室后门，那颗雾紫藤色的脑袋正被撑着朝向讲台，金泰亨拍了拍身边点头哈腰的人，示意他任务完成。  
哟，没想到小流氓还听课。  
金泰亨饶有兴致地观察他的一举一动，下课铃响也没动身，开了后门准备结伴去厕所的女生被金泰亨吓一跳，接着立马就是脸红耳赤。金泰亨垂下眼凑近，“帮我叫一下那小子。”，被命令的女生转头就喊：“闵玧其，有人找！”  
挑了下眉，那人转视线到自己身上，以为那人会乖乖听话，金泰亨却只等到他瞥了眼倒头就睡。  
吃了冷门羹，金泰亨下不来台，勾了勾面前女孩的下巴，“谢了。”  
身后尖叫不停。  
闵玧其，挺行。  
本来打算好了带上小弟们放学去堵闵玧其，没想到手下的又捅了篓子，惹了隔壁职校的人，金泰亨当然是义不容辞，让朴智旻取了天台器材室的铁棍就给自己送来。  
老校区是个约架的完美场所，说到理由，只是金泰亨这个校霸自己划定的个人殖民地罢了。  
杂草丛生在铁网根部，用脚踹开的口子钻进不少人，一个个流里流气的打扮，一进来就嚷嚷，金泰亨抬起手掏了掏耳朵，嘴角扯开一边嘶了口气，对面的领头人察觉自己被轻视，往地上吐了唾沫，伸手比中指挑衅。  
“我就最烦逼话多的人。”  
金泰亨扯开校服衬衫领口，左右活动颈子，细听还会有关节错位的声音，手摊开，朴智旻如神圣交接般把铁棍放在金泰亨手心里。  
对面的人一拥而上，金泰亨翻了眼皮，眼神如同饿狼，有不自量力的冲在前头举着棍子向头顶挥来，金泰亨找准角度，一踢腿就把那人抵住，用力一蹬，鞋底带起的沙砾也飞出，那人一屁股倒地呲牙咧嘴。身边的人连忙扶起，又大喊着奔过来，金泰亨咬了下嘴唇又松开，嘴里似乎嚼动什么。  
“我会轻一点的嗷。”  
说完铁棍被举高，仿佛计算过抛物线，坚硬长棍就打在了那人的肩膀上，对方痛得差点直直跪在金泰亨面前，金泰亨换了个方向，铁棍被拖在地上摩擦。  
朴智旻正和对方一人相持不下，金泰亨瘪了瘪嘴，扔了棍子，拳头还没下在那人已经失神的脸上，就被人喊了停。  
“妈的给我安静点。”  
金泰亨扭头去看，嘴角藏不住笑意。  
身后有人议论，“这不是D高校服嘛，怎么这小子还染着头发……”，“刚刚还没看到的，这拽逼哪来的？”  
闵玧其伸出食指了蹭鼻子，单眼皮被不耐烦压出了褶子，“我说不要吵，没听见？”。金泰亨交叉了双臂，等着好戏出演，没想到朴智旻这个二愣子就冲了上去，白嫩小脸蛋却喊着脏话。闵玧其来者不拒，等到朴智旻的拳头逼近发梢，闵玧其闪过身一下反扣住朴智旻的手臂按倒在地。  
金泰亨这下才急了，这家伙不分敌我啊靠！  
没等号令自己这边的人就扑上去，金泰亨的制止声淹没在人群里，对方那群人也不甘示弱，怕被抢了风头粗鲁地把袖子挽在肩头冲过去。妈的，金泰亨暗骂，顺手把已经半挂胳膊上的校服西装外套扔在身后。  
扒拉开人群想去看清楚情况，好几个人横飞出来倒在金泰亨身旁，终于钻了个空隙进去，金泰亨下巴都要掉下来。  
朴智旻抱着膝盖被闵玧其护着，染发小子举着铁棍一个个指着不敢上前的人。  
“他妈的都给我让开！”  
自己这边的人闻声而退，金泰亨一步跨到闵玧其面前，立马警觉闵玧其把铁棍一头指着金泰亨的鼻子，朴智旻眼睛睁的很大，金泰亨咬紧牙瞪了那小团子一眼，又望向闵玧其，交换了眼神，朴智旻用小肉手扯了扯闵玧其小腿后侧的校裤。  
金泰亨接过铁棍，一下扫倒还在分析情况围成一圈的人群，那边的老大倒了地，金泰亨刚刚很贴心，多用了份力在那人的大腿上。  
“操！”被人扶起的青茬寸头还不服输要上前，金泰亨一脚踹在小腹上，那人终于没力气动弹。  
斜着眼看职校的人灰溜溜钻出去，金泰亨立马扯了闵玧其身后的人，恨铁不成钢道：“他妈的你猪脑子吗？我没说动手你还上去送人头？”  
朴智旻被骂惯了，笑嘻嘻道歉，金泰亨瞥见他眼角有伤，眉头一紧。闵玧其拍了拍手里的灰，踢开脚边的铁棍转身要走。“喂！”，金泰亨又要去捉那人的手腕。“闵玧其！”，那人听到自己名字顿了顿，侧过半张脸，等着下文。  
“你头发染得挺好看。”  
金泰亨回家后在床上打了三四十个滚还懊恼不止，“妈的妈的妈的！”重重捶了下脑袋金泰亨又被用力过度砸得脑仁疼抱头在床上翻滚。保姆进来催下楼吃饭，金泰亨才猛地坐端正假装无事发生。  
金泰亨拉开椅子弄出很大声响，故意惹了母亲。“又去哪野了？”父亲的关怀好不刻意，金泰亨嗤之以鼻不作答，引来的又是责骂。摔了筷子在桌上，金泰亨插兜就上了楼，拖鞋踢的踢踏响，父母气急败坏的声音更扬起了金泰亨的眼角。  
很快就有人汇报闵玧其的各种八卦消息，大到年级第一小到擦嘴要用哪个牌子的纸，金泰亨没有耐心去翻聊天记录，按住语音键，“我必须搞定他。”  
所有人都以为是要把这位非凡打手收入囊中，群组里的人都开始迎合金泰亨。“他给泰亨哥跑腿还差不多！”  
金泰亨蹦到床上，枕着手，另一只举起手机，黑了屏金泰亨也没注意，脑子里只有闵玧其穿着夏装小短裤给自己去买汽水的乖顺模样，突然浑身燥热扔了手机。紧闭上眼，回忆起当时不为人知的细节，金泰亨用铁棍挥倒一片人时，侧方有人漏了网，一棍就砸在了金泰亨的膝盖上，腿一软往后倒，金泰亨吃力挣扎却落入炽热怀抱里，只看到闵玧其白得透出粉红的手指关节，撑住自己向前推去，金泰亨才一脚踢中了那领头的小腹。  
妈的。

-  
大恩不言谢，何况是一个微不足道的动作，金泰亨一遍遍给自己洗脑。人群中见了醒目的紫发又犯怂，拉着一群小弟跑出食堂，朴智旻气喘吁吁跟着，“老大你跑什么啊！”，金泰亨被噎得说不出话，含含糊糊编了个太热的借口，所有人撒腿往学校超市跑去要买冰饮献殷勤。  
金泰亨松了口气刚要转身，眼前却是那颗脑袋，闵玧其侧着脸看相互竞争的金泰亨小弟们，似乎很不屑，“你官儿还挺大？这么多人围着你转。”  
金泰亨第一次被这样说，恼羞成怒，攥了闵玧其的领口，“你给我再说一次？”，那人抬起眼，所有情绪都消弭不见，金泰亨被眼神冷得松了手劲，闵玧其立马占了上风，抓住金泰亨的头发拗到自己面前，“怎么？校霸还委屈了？”，举起易拉罐往嘴里送，甩开金泰亨的头。  
金泰亨愣了许久，朴智旻把罐装冒着寒气的可乐送到面前，金泰亨瞟了眼一手夺过，狠狠摔在地上一脚踩爆，褐色液体立马在水泥地上延伸开，滋啦滋啦与空气混合二氧化碳。  
老校区的废弃篮球场再也不需要入场券，全校就闵玧其敢气势汹汹一个人在暴晒下与空气搏球。朴智旻不止一次告状，金泰亨应了再也没有行动。不知哪传的金泰亨校霸地位不保，火急火燎就揪着朴智旻耳朵往篮球场走，要他给金泰亨自己临时起意的决斗见证。  
闵玧其坐在教学楼台阶上，双腿叉开眯着眼看扭打的两人，金泰亨发现了敌方，推开朴智旻整了整衣衫走到闵玧其面前，俯视着。闵玧其毫不在意，把他当做透明人一般仰头喝了口饮料。清楚看到喉结滚动，金泰亨不自觉也咽了口水，建筑物的阴影里还是有热气蒸腾，闵玧其就任凭对方盯着，也不做过多表情，最多眯了眯眼看易拉罐开口里还剩多少酒精。  
“分个胜负吧。”  
闵玧其睨着眼偏过脸，“没必要。”，金泰亨捧着肚子笑得很假，“你是怕了吧？”  
闵玧其起身离开却被拉住，金泰亨绕到闵玧其面前，气鼓鼓说不出话，觉得可爱闵玧其想逗一下眼前的人，猛地拉过人到自己这边，金泰亨哪知道这么一出，重心不稳一下子扑倒了闵玧其。  
后脑勺钝痛，闵玧其睁眼却只见到满脸通红的金泰亨，双手撑地金泰亨使了吃奶的劲不让自己压在闵玧其身上。  
“你还挺香的。”  
过了好久闵玧其憋出这么一句，金泰亨断了气整个人摔进闵玧其怀里。  
我靠？？？

《正中下怀》  
Poem-ss  
/2/  
朴智旻到处传播闵玧其入会的消息，说是两个大佬成了铁哥们，众人都觉得两虎共斗确实只能两败俱伤。只有金泰亨攥紧拳头，想：闵玧其就是只奸诈狡猾的野猫！  
拉不下脸，每天就这么躲着。金泰亨在水渍遍布的大面镜里观察发型是否乱了，迎面走来闵玧其，猛地把脸埋下，直到闵玧其进了厕所才赶抬起头。刚理好刘海的偏分角度准备要走，男厕里面就传来打斗声，金泰亨探出身子往里张望。  
“你有种再说一次。”  
闵玧其把人抵在墙上，丝毫不给喘气机会。  
“嗬！米肠店瘸脚儿子装逼装到D高来了？”  
拳头打在鼻梁上，金泰亨心一紧觉着鼻子有些发痛。“你们他妈上啊！”被压住的人招呼着帮手，金泰亨大喝：“他妈都给老子滚！”  
所有人见了金泰亨都发了怵，一哄而散，厕所漏水，滴答在瓷砖地面，闵玧其喘着气，胸膛起伏得厉害。不知自己发了什么疯金泰亨走过去要去拍拍闵玧其的肩，却被狠狠甩开。  
“别碰我！”  
金泰亨心震，直到放学也没缓过来。  
D高是个私立高中，说难听点就是给富家子弟混个文凭然后出国的出国继承家产的继承家产，但每年都会免学费招收学习优秀能上重点线的学生，为的是增加几个名副其实的高材生。金泰亨听说了，闵玧其家境不怎么好，可那副拽上天的样子谁都猜不到他还有个靠拐杖支撑行走的父亲。  
金泰亨有心事连游戏都打得烂，朴智旻在耳机里大骂，听到金泰亨摔了键盘才小声嘟囔。点开手机外卖软件，输入那个店名，详细地址和联系方式都在上面，金泰亨手有些发颤，最终还是按了拨打电话。  
“您好，这里是……”  
金泰亨立马挂了电话，屏幕烫得脸厉害，火灼与冰激在心胸间回荡。闵玧其的声音第一次这么有精气神，金泰亨第一次觉得嫉妒，这个嫉妒对象竟然还是自己，该死。  
打了车达到目的地，金泰亨才开始有点后悔，一步步去寻，街边装潢有些年代的小吃店依得紧，突然熟悉的身影蹿了出来，金泰亨立马转过身，听见身后一盆水被泼洒在地，再没声响，金泰亨庆幸没被发现转回去。  
“哎哟卧槽！”金泰亨吓得大叫。  
闵玧其就这么把木盆扣在腰边看着金泰亨。  
“我……我！来吃东西！”  
“得了吧你。”闵玧其要撩起门帘走进店里，突然又退出来，“你等我两分钟。”  
-  
两人坐在草地上碰杯，无言。  
金泰亨偷瞄，风把闵玧其染枯的发丝吹起，这个公园建得高，能看到下面各条幽秘街巷的交织。闵玧其倾了身子拿手肘拄了拄金泰亨，“你看。”  
金泰亨随着目光望去，“什么？”  
“月亮。”  
满地六便士，金泰亨知道下面那句是什么，他不敢说出口怕拙劣记忆让自己丢了脸，他更愿就这样看着闵玧其，深蓝和黑色晕在闵玧其脸上，整个人显得更清冷孤傲。  
撞上闵玧其扭头看自己，金泰亨连忙眨眼移开视线。“你在看什么？”  
“没。”  
“我知道我长得帅。”  
金泰亨刚入口的酒精回呛到鼻腔，“咳咳——你好不要脸！”  
闵玧其笑，金泰亨又偷瞄。  
粉嫩牙龈露出，月亮的影子十分轻盈，游走在那张脸上，三十多度的夜风很好，让金泰亨不再去想念短暂的春秋。  
只记得眼前的人脸庞慢慢放大，应该是自己主动的，可金泰亨宁愿记作是两情相悦，闵玧其也许是感受到脸颊拂来的热乎鼻息，他没躲。  
他没躲。  
是嘴角结了又被闵玧其剥落的痂，金泰亨第一次尝到这样的味道，咸的，腥的。第一次觉得夏日也温煦，金泰亨没敢伸舌头，他怕闵玧其会接受，金泰亨没那个胆子，就这么吻住。  
“金泰亨。”  
“我……”  
“我们就谈今天一晚上恋爱好不好？”

/3/  
开什么玩笑，就谈一晚？  
金泰亨刚想发作，脑子一转，不对，他说要和我谈恋爱？  
我...我他妈是直男啊！  
闵玧其凑过来，吐出的几丝气息都是甜腻，金泰亨猛地翻身压制住对方，他只是笨拙地亲吻，啄着闵玧其唇瓣。  
其实金泰亨已经羞到脚趾蜷缩，毫无经验让他很难堪，与他紧贴的那具身体平坦得厉害，但每一处骨块的突起都让他下体想要横冲直撞。根本无法记起老妈天天守着看的肥皂剧里油腻男女主是如何亲吻。  
突然金泰亨脑子里一片空白。  
湿柔的舌尖开始攻掠自己口腔里的空间。  
闵玧其吻技很好，绕开金泰亨乱戳的舌，环到唇外，咂咂的口水声简直要了金泰亨的命，他又羞又恼，满脑子都是闵玧其以前的男朋友或者女朋友。  
一不专心就被闵玧其完全含入了口内，这种感觉无与伦比。闵玧其很认真地裹住金泰亨的舌，不知疲惫地索取。  
情色不堪，金泰亨快被亲硬了。  
猛地撑起身子，大口喘着气，眼睁得很大，却见眼前的人云淡风轻，除了嘴角淫靡的银丝还挂着，甚至举起手拿拇指细心抹开了金泰亨下巴的水渍。  
“你……”  
“要不要再来一次？”  
“闵玧其……你！”  
“就说要不要。”  
金泰亨疯狂啃了上去，怎么会不要。  
夜色动荡，草都是带着腥味。金泰亨从不知唾液也能甜得发腻。  
终于得到真正回应，闵玧其忍俊不禁。鼓励似的碰上那人的脸，捧在手里更比看到的要立体，下颚是天创的艺术，行云流水，闵玧其忍不住用指尖轻轻摩挲。  
这种小把戏让金泰亨欲望完全攀升，手不由自主就抚上了柔嫩的腰际，身下的人立马顿了住，金泰亨心想：完了。  
更是不管不顾地吞吐嘴里的蛇信般的舌，试图分散闵玧其被转移的注意力。  
还是别开了，金泰亨好似被泼了一身凉水，透心凉。  
“亲我。”  
金泰亨猛抬眼，只见闵玧其高扬起下巴，锁骨线条清晰，什么也没敢想金泰亨就扑上去亲。金泰亨哪里亲过这些地方，唇都有些泛麻。  
忽然闵玧其就哼了一声，娇俏又甜美。情欲的气息从喉咙溢出。  
惨了，真硬了。  
闵玧其隔着裤裆被顶得厉害，突然按耐不住喉内的舒爽就呻吟出了声。  
惨了，感觉要被办了。

/4/  
窗外是三两对蝉，无知无趣地聒噪。金泰亨全然忘了昨晚是怎么灰头土脸回的家，只记得路人突来的喧哗让闵玧其攥着自己衣领更紧了些。  
最后自己有没有回答那个问题，金泰亨实在想不起来。  
好像说了好，金泰亨觉得闵玧其哪都好。  
好像没说好，金泰亨想和闵玧其谈恋爱，不仅仅一晚。  
“我操！打起来了！打起来了！”  
“我去这细胳膊细腿还挺牛逼！”  
金泰亨本来还打算张嘴骂人让他们安静点，可一听到后面那句，心里大叫不妙。  
教学楼几百个窗口密密麻麻都是看好戏的嘴脸，金泰亨刚冲下楼，就看见闵玧其往地上吐了口血沫子。  
操。  
“哟，你老大这么快来了啊？”  
对面的人长相实在是不端不正，小眼寸头苹果肌，金泰亨隐隐对他有点印象，还没称霸D高前金泰亨有听说过这前一把椅子捅过人，青年教管所里呆着也常闹事出头。  
闵玧其是惹错人了。  
上次厕所堵了闵玧其的杂种肯定是编了什么狗屁给那人，寸头认识金泰亨，向他挑了挑眉。“你现在跪下来，老子就放他一马。”  
金泰亨立马就炸毛了，“操你——”，话没说完，只见闵玧其雪白的拳头就抡了过去。  
“妈了个逼。”  
闵玧其收回手，大力甩了甩。没等金泰亨反应过来，闵玧其偏过头瞥了他一眼，“嘶——帮倒忙可真在行啊你。”  
操。  
眼前的人嘴角裂开了口子，金泰亨终于记起自己也有那伤口的一份功劳，心里偷乐。  
操，真是喜欢死了。  
“我觉得你会赢——诶！小心！！”  
闵玧其后脑勺迎来个拳头，金泰亨呼吸一窒。  
发丝微乱，随着头的摆动飞扬起来。竟然躲开了，电光火石间，闵玧其稳稳扣住那人的胳膊肘，往前一拽，那人立马摔地。  
闹剧总是以老师们气喘吁吁的大骂结束，闵玧其被记了个警告处分，那人恶狠狠说不会放过闵玧其的，又被老师一戒尺打在摔破皮的地方开始呲牙咧嘴。  
闵玧其从头至尾都是一个表情，不停地扯开嘴角吸气，一副关我屁事的吊儿郎当模样。金泰亨在办公室窗口趴了很久。  
拽。  
好拽。  
操。  
喜欢。  
忽然感觉到一对视线移到自己这个方向，金泰亨立马缩了脑袋藏在墙后。  
不对？我躲什么！？  
刚想抬头，“看热闹看够了没？”闵玧其没好气地问道。  
“我...”  
“以后别说你是我老大。”闵玧其一步步紧逼。  
“大不大还没验收呢。”闵玧其在金泰亨耳边来了这么一句，金泰亨整个人从耳根开始烧起来，那人简直算盘打得十足响，金泰亨魂都要被勾没了。  
校霸可从来没谈过恋爱。  
大张旗鼓叫来所有小跟班，说是自己有个朋友要追女孩，说到这，又尴尬清了清嗓，问怎么讨欢心。  
十五个臭皮匠，方法几十样。  
金泰亨脑袋滴溜溜转。  
好，决定了。  
方案一。  
宠他爱他黏他。呃咦..金泰亨冒了身冷汗，闵玧其不拧断自己的脖子不会罢休吧。  
方案二。  
烦他闹他挑衅他。  
诶！这个可以！  
金泰亨没来得及中午下课铃响。就风风火火冲出了教室。  
“老板！一打汽水！”  
金泰亨想好了，闵玧其肯定不会给他这个面子，他就假装喝个三罐，然后装肚子疼，闵玧其送他去医务室，完美！  
高温下汽水罐外开始凝珠，大滴大滴汇聚在一起打湿了校服下摆。  
紫毛惹眼得厉害，金泰亨刚想大声打招呼。  
“你闭嘴吧你就，谁不是玩玩而已。”  
闵玧其戏谑地和手机那边闲聊，浑然不知身后有人。

/5/  
其实金泰亨也没想怎样的，他只是觉得闵玧其好。他说不出来，那人骨子里的傲劲总是像磁铁一样吸引着金泰亨。心动也是无厘头的，仔细回想，金泰亨才发觉原来只有自己傻乎乎以为是两情相悦。  
怎么可能呢。  
才认识多久。  
这几天金泰亨躲着自己，闵玧其再清楚不过。走廊擦肩而过，那人高了半个肩，有意无意离了自己远些。  
房东总是催着要涨租金，父亲本就行动不利索，靠着母亲打理全家，在闹市区这样一家小店毫无竞争力。说到搬家转学，闵玧其一口答应，他从来都是乖巧听话的。  
新店开张，隔壁理发阿姨一眼就瞧上了闵玧其冷若冰霜的气质，带着方言硬拉着闵玧其做模特。母亲难得见着自己儿子这样受欢迎，点头点的比算账目还快。  
闵玧其只能乖乖坐在镜子前，可这一会又是裹脑袋一会又是罩东西的，闵玧其直接睡死过去。醒来睁眼差点不一蹦三尺，这头发怎么变紫了？  
“哎哟，就说小闵这气质嘛！就应该上这个颜色！来来来，给阿姨拍个照片，到时候挂墙上，老多人喜欢得咧！”  
闵玧其：......  
教导主任看到自己的时候，那种难以言喻的担忧挂满了整张脸的褶子。这学校蛮乱的，闵玧其听说过，明明是原来高中的升学率扛把子却被当成不良少年，闵玧其有苦说不出。  
从一开始，闵玧其就对这个校霸挺感兴趣的。  
上课会来班级后门偷瞄自己，被抓住又狠狠瞪过来，可红透了的耳根让闵玧其心都软了几分。  
碰面就故意找茬，可总是说不过自己，逃跑的样子简直可爱得冒烟。  
店门口撞见那天，闵玧其一开始就想找个发泄的地方，既然受气包上了门，那就得挨着。可那晚实在是妙不可言，月亮都在找时机躲匿在云层后。  
见色起意，闵玧其知道自己喜欢男的，面前还是这么帅的。不就亲个嘴嘛，那至于动了那根心弦。

闵玧其知道他没谈过恋爱，好在，自己也没有。莽莽撞撞的心意碰触在一起，自己都不知道是怎么回事。  
两人相交的线又开始延伸向平行，闵玧其骂自己干嘛在意。  
可闵玧其根本想不到送到外卖开的那扇门里，是那个青涩小子。  
“多...多少钱？”  
金泰亨刚洗完澡。身上还腾升着雾气，挠了挠半湿的发，根本不敢抬头看闵玧其。  
“三百万。”  
那声音没像是在开玩笑，金泰亨哪猜得到这一出，双眼懵懵地盯着对方。  
“三百万，我说。”闵玧其胜券在握。  
“你...你这是敲诈勒索知不知道！”  
“喔。初吻三百万便宜你了。”  
金泰亨完全傻了，这什么跟什么啊。确实一开始想找个法子和闵玧其打破僵局，可这下完全偏离了他原本的计划。  
“我...我不也是......”  
金泰亨支支吾吾，像个犯了错的小孩。  
“你也是什么？”  
“我的比你贵！！”  
没头没脑这么一句，闵玧其爆笑起来。对方也意识到自己这笨嘴拙舌实在难堪，抓了外卖袋子就要溜。  
“喂！付钱啊，三百万！”  
又急急忙忙跑回来，裤袋里掏出几张纸币，递过去金泰亨又懵了，闵玧其举着手机，笑得不怀好意，“只接受线上付款哦。”  
“今年夏天很奇怪。”闵玧其轻声细语道。  
“嗯？”  
“我是说这天气。”  
“啊——哦！刚刚下雨你没淋湿吧？”  
“你的五份米肠没湿就好了。吃不完记得放冰箱。”  
靠。  
闵玧其骑上车，夜色澄澈，无星。  
“可我喜欢这些怪天气。”

/6/  
金泰亨是扬帆的水手，大张旗鼓驶入了闵玧其慵懒的梦里。日有所思，夜里与那人幻境中缠绵，涌上胸腔的燥热让闵玧其惊醒过来。  
闵玧其意识到自己对男孩感兴趣的时候，大概是十四岁，风扇扑簌簌，偶然调台，泳衣广告里浮夸的词让闵玧其停了下来，女模特搔首弄姿大秀身材，却让他一阵恶寒，镜头一转，男模特挺直身子，猛地跳进泳池，拍起水花，闵玧其心头一颤。  
一开始确实觉得金泰亨很好玩。  
完全就是纸老虎，又怕羞。活脱脱一个要不到糖果干着急的小孩。  
闵玧其有意逗他，看他气急败坏，看他面红耳赤，看他一步步走进自己心里来。总说初恋是野莓，酸甜都在舌尖迸发。可闵玧其只尝到掺杂着多巴胺的咸味，那晚金泰亨是笨拙又粗鲁，是头一次捕到食的幼虎，舔咬啃嘬轮流来。  
金泰亨躲着自己那段时间，闵玧其猜他是悔了。  
年轻气盛，和男的玩玩又怎样。  
闵玧其一直很擅长自欺欺人，对方小心翼翼地躲避，闵玧其其实介意的很。  
多亏了三百万的外卖，多亏了对方幼稚的小圈套，闵玧其才敢承认，就是介意，就是不开心，就是想和金泰亨在一起。  
打开了心结，暧昧又更加朦胧了两人的心照不宣。说是眉来眼去也不为过，体育课金泰亨就站在闵玧其对面，偷看偷看又偷看，闵玧其脸都要被盯穿了。  
“咳——”闵玧其低头掩住嘴。  
“闵玧其！你站出来！”  
“大早上你咳了多少遍了！有病说病！”  
体育老师骂骂咧咧，闵玧其还想回嘴，脑筋一转。  
“老师，教导主任让我叫金泰亨去他办公室，可是金泰亨死也不去，我怕......”  
“呃——啊～你早说嘛！金泰亨！你小子还不快去！”  
金泰亨根本没听说过这事，最近自己乖得很，教导主任又怎么会无缘无故找自己麻烦。他倒要看看，闵玧其葫芦里卖的是什么药！  
“行呗，闵玧其你不领我去？”  
金泰亨头一歪，得意的很。对方犯了个白眼，刚凑过来就气呼呼一句：“再盯我就揍你了。”  
原来如此，闵玧其也会害羞啊。  
闵玧其的头发剃得很干净，后脑勺圆乎乎的，金泰亨越看就越想上去揉一把。也不知道闵玧其是不是脑袋后面长眼睛了，开口就没好气：“金泰亨你他妈别笑了！”  
哦，原来我笑出声了嘛？  
快步跟上，与那人并肩。闵玧其明显很不耐烦，立马加快脚步，金泰亨就追。  
猛地跳到他面前，一弯下腰，鼻尖都要凑上了。“带我去哪呀？”  
闵玧其被吓得连忙后仰，金泰亨伸手一护，两人都快要亲上了。不知道金泰亨是不是想到那一晚，两人同时往后退了好几步。  
“还能去干嘛！逃课！”  
金泰亨：？？？  
“想吃炒年糕吗？”  
金泰亨：疯狂点头。  
“阿姨！两份辣炒年糕，两瓶可乐。”  
下午三点半是最好的逃课时间，课程结束，自习又无聊，学校外美食街上都是校服里搭着各色t恤的学生。  
“喂。”  
“干嘛。”闵玧其刷了几十个网页，一点也看不进去。  
“我第一次逃课诶。”  
闵玧其不信。  
“真的，逃课太麻烦了，又得翻墙又得让人打掩护。还是一睡到底更容易。”  
行吧，你懒我闵玧其清楚。  
“喂。”  
“听着呢。”  
“闵玧其你听不懂啊？”  
金泰亨撑在桌上的手臂放了下来，起了身。  
“和你逃课的话，一点也不麻烦。”  
廉价的油脂味黏在空气里，指腹还能蹭到些滑腻，是上一位客人不雅吃相后被吸附洗洁精的抹布随意擦拭留下的痕迹。下午三时半是嘈杂的车水马龙来临前伪装的安静，是野猫没睡醒挪着步子到另一片太阳底下的慵懒。  
辣炒年糕两份，就算闵玧其从不点辣味的，冰镇可乐两份，就算闵玧其从不喝汽水饮料。  
“金泰亨，你靠太近了。”  
《正中下怀》  
Poem-ss

（七）  
“放学送你回家？”

“不要...”

“为什么不要？”金泰亨明目张胆搂住闵玧其，怀里的人力气不小，可扭扭捏捏又不想挣脱的样子简直和女孩一模一样。

“怕了？”

闵玧其一听就来了劲，“怕个屁，我有什么好怕的？”，这下是真要挣脱开自己，金泰亨碍住对方一切动作，手掌移到腰上一搭，立马就老实了。

低头三公分，金泰亨狡猾地舔了一口眼前招摇的红透了的耳垂。“不怕被我就地正法？”

耳际湿热，闵玧其更觉手心又渗了层汗。慌忙下左右张望是否有人看到了这让人脸红耳赤的一幕。

饭点到，店里忙得不可开交。父亲本就腿脚不便，这时候也要顾着营生颤巍着腿站在收银台前。鼻一酸，闵玧其皱了皱眉赶忙上前，“爸，我来。”

父亲一直都欣慰儿子的懂事，轻拍闵玧其肩头往后厨去了。

“您好，总计一万两千，现金还是刷卡？”

“刷脸。”

这声回应难听得很，闵玧其抬头，冷着脸说：“总计一万两千韩元。”

“哦哟，来脾气了？”那人双肘靠上台子，气焰十足。

“现、金、还、是、刷、卡。”闵玧其一字一顿道。

“我他妈说了刷脸！听不懂人话是吧？？”那人上来就一掌拍了闵玧其脑袋。火辣辣的感觉从侧脸延伸到手心，闵玧其握紧了拳，刚准备发作，身后传来父亲的呼唤。

“出了什么事吗？”

立马泄了气，没等开口。

“我付！”

猛一抬头，金泰亨拍下一张纸币，勾住那人就往外拽。“你他妈！！”那人一路被金泰亨牵制着，只见金泰亨背手一挥，向闵玧其示意。

父亲急急忙忙赶到收银台前，闵玧其随口敷衍，抓起外套往外冲去。

一路跑到巷子外，闵玧其才傻眼了。

所有人围着倒地的金泰亨，拳打脚踢，完全没有还手的机会，那人挨了这么多下，一声也不坑。闵玧其要疯了，他哪见过金泰亨如此的狼狈样。

“警察来了！！”闵玧其不管三七二十一，大喊出声。

“操！”  
“什么时候报的警！”  
“撤！”

那些人听到条子立马一窝蜂跑了。

闵玧其冲过去，跪倒在地。

那张精致脸蛋根本不成样子，眼皮紫红，伤势不轻。金泰亨费力撑开眼皮，看是看不清什么了，但他知道，是闵玧其。

“操！你他妈是傻逼吗！人多还不跑！”

“我...咳...我以为...”

闵玧其气的不行，往心头捶了一下，金泰亨立马狂咳起来。

“卧槽卧槽你没事吧？？”

“有事...”

闵玧其更是担心的要命，拽起一只胳膊搭在肩膀上扶那人起来。“现在就去医院！”

哪知脸颊忽然落下一个吻，闵玧其猛回头。

“现在没事了。”

狠心手一放，金泰亨重重摔了下去。

“没事自己走！！”

闵玧其起身就拔腿离开，那人踉踉跄跄在后面死追着。

“有事！有事有事有事啊！”

“闵玧其！我有事得很！！”

吻干涩，嘴角凝固的血块更是加深了蜻蜓点水般的吻。闵玧其心里也涩得紧，甜蜜不起来，不忍去看那人被揍了还憨笑的样子。

其实啊，不认识我闵玧其就不会有这破事。

tbc...... 《正中下怀》  
Poem-ss

（八）  
金泰亨哪会消停，这一顿胖揍，不折了那些人的出路他怎么肯罢休。回到家老妈一顿教训，敷衍了事，金泰亨绷着的脸一关上门立马变样，摸出手机，揭开锁屏显示是在年糕店偷拍的闵玧其，与其说是偷拍，最后关头被发现只记录下那人气呼呼的模样。

金泰亨问自己，是不是第一眼就动了心。

金泰亨喜欢意外，意外遇见，遇见意外。

比如这意料之外的围殴，换来偷吻后熟透的红扑脸蛋。

金泰亨喜欢这天时地利人和的意外——盛夏，球场，闵玧其；月夜，草地，闵玧其；午后，后街，闵玧其。不可置否，闵玧其才是重心，闵玧其才是关键。

拉帮结派太常见，原老大回来了，自然是风往哪吹草往哪倒。瞒了闵玧其，kkt上放一句话，乌泱泱一大群人就在校外集合。

金泰亨一直以来拿义服人，临时变队的那几个眼睛滴溜溜转不敢直视金泰亨。心里觉得好笑得很，一脚踢飞脚边的破易拉罐，导火线一点燃，立马有人要冲上前。

金泰亨伸手一拦，鞋尖碾了碾残余在水泥地坑洼里细沙砾，抬起头，几乎是命令的语气：“不想伤了兄弟的都别动。”  
听了这句，几乎所有人退了一步。本就是一个鼻子出气，哪有人想真的动手。

“你们！！”  
金泰亨隐约记得这位前老大姓李，他的长相可比名字好记多了，金泰亨都想直接用歪瓜裂枣来形容。对方气急败坏，一切都在金泰亨计划之中。

“喂，前辈，有些事你不得不服。”

“服你妈个逼！”  
那人操起棍子，就蛮横挥来，也不知是不是真被刺激到了，金泰亨闪躲得特别容易。猛得用掌心直接接下了一棍，所有人都围着看戏。

“我可以给你一分钟，叫你的那些校外流氓来。“

也不知谁喊了句，“我们都等着！”

金泰亨反手就把那人双手扣在后背，一脚蹬了一条腿，那人立马半跪在地上，疼得手上立马没了劲，棍子坠地。

“喊不喊人？我给你拨电话。”

“喊......“

嚯，这脸皮也真是够厚。金泰亨直接放手推了出去，那人立马站直，竟从口袋掏了刀出来，一记白刃，金泰亨侧身一躲，那人就像疯子般扑上来，其他人才发觉不妙，终于上来开始拉人。

金泰亨趁着那人防备身后，一拳就飞在那人脸上，没等那人爬起来，金泰亨狠狠踩住了那只持刀的手。

“你他妈玩阴的？”

“老子搞不死你！”那人占了下风却还嘴硬。

金泰亨伸腿一勾，那人被翻了一面，踢开匕首。

“我先搞死你。”

那人终于鼻青脸肿认了怂，金泰亨确实下了狠手，这种社会渣渣不处理还是要出来祸害人。留了证据通知了家里的司机，送去了派出所。

刚刚混斗没注意，手臂被划了去。

“你外套和我换一件。”

金泰亨随便套上一件校服，其实说来还真有点疼。

《正中下怀》  
Poem-ss

（九）  
欣喜若狂的男孩第一次领人回家，差点忘了家门密码。皮肉伤牵带些酥痒，金泰亨觉得喉头发紧，干渴又难耐。

闵玧其跟在身后，脸上云淡风轻，心里其实早已小鹿乱撞。虽说不是第一次来，可刚刚脑子一热就不管了那三七二十一，现在想想确实有几分悔意。眼前金泰亨正笨手笨脚地摸索着密码锁，忍俊不禁道：“你干嘛不用指纹？”

金泰亨两眼一黑。真的糗！到！家！了！

那天没看仔细，今天一来才发觉金泰亨家里真的是可以用奢华来形容。“一股子资本主义味。”闵玧其缓缓吐出几个字。

好在金泰亨忙着找那所谓的拿来充当诱饵的医药箱，根本没注意对方在说什么。

盛夏把公寓闷得发慌，大面积的落地窗又把光合作用勾引得更强些。闵玧其把注意力集中在沾满碘伏的棉球上，盘着腿坐在沙发边。金泰亨看得入神，发旋都在热切地向他打着招呼。

头上忽感一瞬间的轻压，这下换成闵玧其发了愣。青春期男孩颈肩的汗味凝着固定不变的柠檬肥皂清香，闵玧其脑子嗡嗡作响。

他不敢抬头。

“闵玧其。”

“......”

“我...现在能亲你吗？”

没等拒绝与否，脸颊被软糯的唇轻轻啄了一下。那人立马也靠着沙发坐在了地毯上。

双唇相接，闵玧其这才有了被吃豆腐的实感。就算有一丝丝的气恼也被金泰亨给颤没了，闵玧其只觉被他颤得发慌，贴上来的也只是干巴巴两片。报复心理似的，闵玧其反口就咬上那人下唇，不依不饶地撕扯起来。

这个动作极具挑衅性，金泰亨越被挑逗就越来劲，猛得就把人压在身下。

闵玧其搭上那人的肩，手掌贴在后颈处，有意无意地摩挲起来。这对金泰亨来说完全起不到安抚作用，护着后脑勺的手掌轻微发力，把闵玧其的唇送到面前。金泰亨不怀好意地舔了两下，他早就忍不住了，含入口中的唇似乎都要化开，引得他食髓知味般又吮又吸。

怀里的人似乎要蒸腾一般，滚烫的胸膛抵着金泰亨砰砰乱跳的胸腔。一不留神就被对方渡了湿软的舌过来。

蛮荒之地顿时无限生机，蓬勃茁壮出许多不该有的心思。

金泰亨笨拙得往腰间按去，自以为小心翼翼不惹人注意，直到闵玧其闷哼出了声，金泰亨才猛地收回了手。

唇齿间突然更用力些被取舍，金泰亨茫然又无措，讨好般揉了揉后脖颈。

闵玧其几乎是恨铁不成钢地推开金泰亨，刚要愤愤起身，哪想到一动弹的膝盖正中靶心，无意间的触碰让两个人都红透了耳根。

“操......”

金泰亨齿间溢出一句脏话。

闵玧其这下真没了招，再怎么撩拨自己也是第一次搞这种勾当，满脑子艳俗场景惹得他浑身紧绷。

“你......”

“我......”

两人意想不到得同时出了声，好怪不怪空调这时候转换了扇页倾斜角度，轰隆隆地在两人刻意的停滞见格外响亮。

其实金泰亨哪敢说完，接下来几个字眼都是如此淫秽不堪。

闵玧其两眼一闭，赴死般发出了誓言。

“速战速决。”

“我去厕所。”

这该死的默契！！！

金泰亨咬紧了牙。

“我会轻点的！”

“赶快去洗了！”

两人心里一万句我操同时响起。

金泰亨实在是羞得不行，硬邦邦那下面让他更不好受，终于是下定决心般起了身，哪听到对方一句：“操！金泰亨你个怂逼！”

身下的人拿手臂挡了半张脸，唇还是水亮，提醒着刚刚发生的一切缠绵。

闵玧其忽然身上一轻，被打横着抱了起来。惊恐地移开手臂，只见金泰亨把脑袋一低，主动把闵玧其的双臂环在了自己肩上。

操！！操！！操！！操！！操！！  
闵玧其傻眼了。

这是要来真的了？？

闵玧其一想到限制级电影里的各种画面，不自觉就把脸埋进了那人怀里。

这完全就是小媳妇撒娇样，金泰亨心跳漏了一拍，闵玧其只有脸上是肉乎乎的，尤其是脸颊那两块一生气就会圆鼓鼓，惹人爱得要命。

一想到那绯红脸蛋扑在自己怀里，金泰亨嘴角止不住得上扬。

哪想得到只欠东风却被自己脚下一滑给泼了冷水，金泰亨被摔得呲牙咧嘴，好在怀里的人被护得好好的，只是被吓得不轻。  
后脑勺着地的声音可不是那么好听，咚一声砸的闵玧其慌了神。

“你有没有事？”  
“疼不疼啊？“

闵玧其满心都是金泰亨摔伤了没，金泰亨心里却还在担忧怎么拼凑暧昧气氛。

眼前的人还是怔怔得，一声不吭，闵玧其这才反应过来金泰亨在打着什么算盘。往胸口一捶，闵玧其恨得牙痒痒。“金泰亨你傻逼！”

两个人都乐的不行，哈哈大笑起来。

“你....哈哈哈哈哈哈！闵玧其你....！哈哈哈哈！你硌到我了！”

金泰亨笑得肚子疼，随手就去撑那人的腰腹。听到对方笑声渐息，金泰亨才又感觉到身下的硬挺。

“我想要了……”

这无疑是导火索，直接在金泰亨心口点了火，噼里啪啦一直烧到身下。

金泰亨动作得快，待那人反应过来，早已经赤身裸体对着自己。“金泰亨你......”闵玧其惊讶得说不出话。

“我也想要了。”

“很想。”

《正中下怀》  
Poem-ss

（十）  
情爱纠葛里，性是出口，也是陷阱。

可在十七八的男孩身上，这是无休无止的喜欢甚至他们所认为的“爱”而牵引出的理所当然。

金泰亨模仿着成人影片里的前戏，调情他哪会懂，反而弄巧成拙，粗鲁地用手掌摩挲每一片温热肌肤。腰窝滑嫩，引得金泰亨一阵心悸，怕是身下的人要化开来。

做不到一心二用，浑然不知闵玧其早就被情欲惹得上火，两腿一环，就把金泰亨贴得更紧些了。

隔着内裤，那不可描述的硬物已然抵得闵玧其哼哼出声。

该死。闵玧其想。  
自以为这笨蛋应该会给予些温存时刻，哪想得到也是如别人一般，着急又不知所措。

忽然，胸前湿濡，闵玧其颤了一下，似乎是喜欢得很，金泰亨抬眼，那人把嘴唇咬得发白，连忙挤上去又吧唧吧唧用吻去安抚。

“你，是不喜欢...我碰那里吗？”

闵玧其简直想骂人。  
人都给你日了，还在乎哪里碰哪里不碰？！  
脸皮薄，闵玧其自然说不出这些心里话。只是佯装听不懂，拿大腿蹭蹭那人腰间，催着下一步。

金泰亨确实是记得润滑的，可纯情男高中生的家里，哪会备着这些，何况他也从没想过闵玧其会躺在他卧室的床上。

进退两难，只好硬着头皮上。

扶住闵玧其的东西，开始撸动起来。那处从未被他人触碰，闵玧其脚趾都紧绷住，身上的人离了些距离，好让他的动作有些余地，顶端慢慢吐出了点腺液，金泰亨听着身下的喘息，也不自觉呼吸加重了不少。

“金...嗯……亲我...”

金泰亨一滞，侧身稳住那张红润小嘴。

闵玧其全身注意力都在下身，唇舌都被那人吃去，只有响亮的口水声让他越来越情动。

“哈呜...你...哈啊......慢点......”

金泰亨又加快了速度，不怀好意地嗦吮着早已酥麻瘫软的软舌，手上一阵发力，闵玧其猛地身子抖动起来，精液射了金泰亨一手。

“弄出来等会才能舒服呀。”  
身下的人还在射精的余潮里，无力去回应他的骚话，金泰亨占了上风，便着急要去扣扒那处未经开发的穴肉。揉了揉，想趁虚而入，对方却本能的得要躲，金泰亨欺身压得更狠，一手握住两只手腕举到头顶，一手在身下盲探。

揉开一片湿热，闵玧其吓得立马锁紧双腿，这一下反而勾得金泰亨一下插入了半根手指。闵玧其疼得倒吸气，咬上就在咫尺的肩膀。

“啊！！”

听到惊呼闵玧其慌张松开嘴，连忙问道：“是不是咬疼你了？”

金泰亨刚想抱怨，对上那一汪春水的眼，什么气都没了，恭顺得吻上去，顺便用指尖往肠道深处按压去。穴壁吸得极紧，一根手指都费力得很。

“宝宝...太紧了...能不能......”

闵玧其一听这昵称，又是连着句混账话，以为是在调戏他，反而绞得更紧了。

“嘶——闵玧其！动不了了！”

金泰亨也被着无端端给恼了，不管不顾抽插起来，吃硬不吃软，他很了解闵玧其。

立马撑开了空间，金泰亨紧跟着两根，再到三根。

“金泰亨...你快点进来！”

闵玧其被折腾得又硬了起来，硌着自己的那根硕大更是又胀大了一倍，金泰亨不急，他也急了。

手根退了出去，闵玧其一下就觉得身下空虚，穴口一张一合，淫靡得很。

“疼就和我说。”

闵玧其不耐烦，刚皱起眉头，额间却落下一吻。像是吃了颗定心丸，闵玧其顿时只想服从身上这个男孩的一举一动。

龟头挤进去的时候，穴口撕裂般得疼痛排斥着那人，可已经入了套，哪有反悔机会。金泰亨把十指都插入那人反扣着攥紧床单的双手，凶猛地抽插起来。  
两人本就紧张得浑身湿透，这下两人负着蹭动着，啪嗒啪嗒的皮肉相贴又迅速分开，又着急地贴上。明明是难熬，两人却都默契地没呻吟出声，只剩下亲昵呼唤对方。

“玧其...玧其...好舒服...玧其里面好舒服......”

“哼嗯...你....嗯啊！！那里！”

金泰亨顶到一处软肉，身下的人反应很大，明白过来这就是那个地方，那个能让身下人完全臣服的地方。  
狂顶了几十下，闵玧其终于呜咽出声：“那里别...哈！别！...别顶了啊啊啊！”

无疑是对这个毛头小子的肯定，金泰亨一杆直通花心，猛地拔出，内壁似乎还在眷恋着吸附着脱离重心的性器，这种刺激感直接让闵玧其射了第二次，身子往上一拱，小腹拼命起伏。还没来得及缓过劲，金泰亨又是一下深入，闵玧其甚至都能感觉到刚收紧的腹部猛地被填充出一个形状。

直顶前列腺，闵玧其疼得往后抻直了脖颈，金泰亨分神去观察那人高潮的表情，眼尾却红着似乎下一秒就会哭出来。

金泰亨堂皇不已，以为是自己做得狠了，“很疼吗？要不...要不......”

金泰亨的心思闵玧其摸得很准，这种时刻半途而废金泰亨确实做得出来。可早就被吃干抹净了，不管多疼也得打完这个炮。

“滴——滴——滴——”

门锁不该在这时发出了声响。

金泰亨差点就被夹断了气，捂住那人的嘴，房间里静得只有两人紧张的咽口水声。

“泰亨——泰亨？”

是母亲的声音。

“泰亨还没回来啊......”

踢踏声从远处传到厨房，水声哗啦。

“金泰亨...你出去......”

“我妈在外面呢！我支着个帐篷出去怎么解释！”

闵玧其叹了口气，“呼——我说让你那根东西出去！！”

金泰亨更是不肯，哪有这道理，虽说确实持久了点，那爽的也不只有他一个人呀！绷得他都快受不了，这时候让他出去？

我金泰亨做不到！！

“你出去...我给你口出来......”

这，这甚好。

金泰亨脑子一转，色眯眯盯着闵玧其。  
“你是不是早就想了？”

闵玧其一个白眼，不然等着床震声把你妈引进来吗？

“金泰亨你有病！！！”

金泰亨连忙解释：“我没病！真的！！每年都体检！！！”

嗯嗯嗯身子没病脑子有病！

刚松懈下来，对方突然一顶，闵玧其连忙捂住嘴。

“我仔细想想好像确实有病，爱情病呀。”


End file.
